PHQTT II: El indicado
by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: *Secuela de Para el Hombre Que lo Tiene Todo (PHQTT)* Luego del plan travieso de Mokuba, Seto y el faraón se encuentran oficialmente en una relación. ¡El faraón no sabe qué regalarle por su cuenta a su nuevo novio! Jounouchi y Honda le ofrecen ayudarlo, pero, ¡ellos odian a Seto Kaiba! y deciden hacer lo que sea para separarlos. Atención: contenido sexual explícito. (Prideshipping)
1. Un paso mas

**¡Volví! Y vine con la secuela prometida de Para el hombre que lo tiene todo, constará de 4 capitulos y serán publicados cada viernes.**

**¡Hoy se celebra el cumple de Kaiba y hay que hacerlo a lo grande! También veré si participo del Pridecember de este año.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_**Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

Octubre había terminado, Seto había comenzado a trabajar nuevamente siguiendo su misma rutina, excepto por esas veces que se tomaba una hora libre para ir a ver a su nueva pareja; su rival, el otro Yuugi. No estaba acostumbrado a dedicarle un tiempo a otra persona que no fuera Mokuba, pero después de lo que sucedió en su cumpleaños, de ese plan tan travieso que su hermano pequeño había llevado a cabo, no podía dejar de pensar en el faraón; nada estaba saliendo mal. Aunque, a veces sus problemas de sueño también eran causados por el mismo faraón que lo hacía tan feliz recientemente.

Mientras tanto, el otro Yuugi, vagaba por la habitación de su mente pensando y esperando a volver a estar con su rival. ¿Cuándo se había convertido este sentimiento en algo tan habitual? No lo sabía, pues desde aquella vez que confesaron que se amaban nada parecía salir mal. No discutieron en ninguno de los encuentros que tuvieron, y Seto sonreía con más frecuencia, aunque fuera un gesto pequeño que poco se notaba, el faraón comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos del castaño.

Sus amigos no tenían ninguna queja con respecto a la relación de los rivales, al menos no una que dijeran en voz alta mientras el faraón estuviera presente para escucharlo. Tanto Jounouchi como Honda se mostraban indiferentes, en cambio Anzu y Yuugi a veces querían darle pequeños empujones al monarca para que este tuviera el valor de siquiera tomarle la mano al ojiazul, aunque ya ambos duelistas habían probado sus labios, seguían siendo un poco tímidos y testarudos.

Un tema por tratar que preocupaba constantemente al faraón era el regalo de cumpleaños de su nueva pareja, es un problema que había conversado con Yuugi para nada más darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué regalo podría hacerle a Seto Kaiba. La respuesta de Yuugi y Mokuba sería que su regalo fue _él_, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que el otro Yuugi tenía en mente. Pensaba que él personalmente no había pensado en nada para darle, un regalo importante para que tuviera y llevara consigo todo el tiempo.

Sobre todo, pensando en cuando recupere sus recuerdos y tuviera que…

No, no iba a pensar en ello, sólo necesitaba regalarle algo a su nueva pareja, a Seto.

Pero la pregunta era… ¿Qué rayos podía regalarle?

—Ellos dos simplemente no pueden estar juntos, son rivales, enemigos, y… ¿Ninguno de los dos recuerda que Kaiba intentó matarlo? — Jounouchi se quejó bebiendo brutalmente su soda al estar sentado en una banca, en una plaza al lado de su amigo Honda, mientras observaban a la nueva pareja caminar juntos.

—Realmente no me lo vi venir, Yuugi insiste en que Kaiba cambió, pero sea cierto o no, esta relación sigue sin ser segura. Maldición. — Honda se atrevió a golpear la mesa para demostrar su furia.

Por supuesto, los amigos estaban demasiado lejos de los rivales para vigilarlos sin ser descubiertos, trataron de ocultar su desaprobación tanto por la felicidad del otro Yuugi como para llevar a cabo su plan. Aunque…

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que podían hacer.

—Tenemos que separarlos, no podemos esperar a que discutan. — Jounouchi insistió.

— Además, las discusiones para ellos son cosa común, y desde que son pareja que ya no se pelean por nada. — Honda añadió. Y ambos suspiraron cansados.

El silencio los invadió, resaltando que carecían de ideas para cumplir con sus deseos de separar a los rivales, el viento los golpeaba ligeramente y el ruido de las personas en la plaza era lo único que ocupaba sus oídos. Ninguno estaba inspirado, excepto por…

—¿Recuerdas cuando Yuugi nos dijo que el faraón estaba preocupado por el regalo de Kaiba? — Honda comenzó a hablar. El rubio apretó los puños con enojo.

—No me hagas pensar en eso, ¿desde cuándo importa…?

Los gruñidos de Jounouchi fueron interrumpidos por el castaño, quien habló nuevamente.

—Deberíamos ayudarlo. —dijo sin más, sorprendiendo al rubio, causando que este lo mirara como si hubiera dicho una locura, sin embargo, el castaño se mostraba casi orgulloso.

—¡Honda revisa tu cabecita! ¡Creo que no estas siendo coherente! Mira si yo voy a pensar en un regalo para hacerle a ese rico caprichoso. — Jounouchi volvió a gruñir, siendo su turno para golpear la pobre mesa que nada más sostenía las latas de soda de los jóvenes.

Honda dejó salir una pequeña risa. —Escúchame, tiene mucho sentido lo que te digo. Si el faraón le hace un regalo horrible, ofensivo o incluso asqueroso, ¿crees que Kaiba se lo tomaría muy bien?

El castaño solo amplió su sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo a su amigo rubio, quien lentamente comenzó a calmar su enojo, comprendiendo lo que su compañero de crimen quería decirle.

—Sólo tenemos que arruinar los regalos que el faraón planea hacerle, de manera tal que sabemos que Kaiba se sentiría humillado.

—Precisamente.

Jounouchi y Honda sabían que el otro Yuugi quedaría frustrado cuando finalmente descubra que Kaiba no era para él, pero tenían que hacerlo, por el bien de su mejor amigo.

Yuugi caminaba de vuelta a su casa, luego del encuentro que el faraón había tenido con Kaiba; no podía evitar dejar dibujada una sonrisa llena de orgullo y felicidad por su amigo, a quien le habían correspondido su amor. Siempre supo lo que su otro yo sentía por su rival, desde el rompecabezas que podía oír los latidos de su corazón, pero jamás imaginó que se cumpliría su deseo por que estuvieran juntos.

Aun así, ¿qué pasará cuando el faraón tenga que irse? De pronto, la sonrisa se desvaneció y un nudo en su garganta se formó haciéndole sentir la profunda angustia, por su miedo a que tanto el faraón como Kaiba pierdan su felicidad, y también a perder a su mejor amigo y compañero.

Tenía miedo de perder a su otro yo.

—¡Yuugi!

El llamado de una mujer mayor lo tomó por sorpresa. Conocía esa voz tan aguda y madura a la vez.

—¡Mai-san! — Yuugi exclamó sorprendido al ver a la mujer rubia correr hacia él. Realmente no esperaba volverla a ver después de todo lo que pasó, y de tan buen humor.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están todos? — Mai preguntó denotando un gran ánimo e interés por Yuugi y sus amigos. El joven de cabello tricolor sólo rascaba su nuca mientras pensaba en algo que responder, pues lo sorprendió completamente y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

La timidez era algo que tenía que superar.

—Estamos bien, ¿Tú como estas? No esperaba verte por aquí. — Yuugi dijo apartando su mirada.

Para ser precisos, es como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo, Mai se veía exactamente igual a la ultima vez que la habían visto, excepto por que llevaba su cabello atado a una coleta, dejando que su melena rubia ya no estuviera tan alborotada. También tenía esa minifalda que revelaba sus largas piernas que hacían que Yuugi se sintiera más pequeño de lo que ya era.

—Sí, yo tampoco. Pero de pronto tenía deseos de ver a alguien. —

Esto ultimo la rubia lo susurró para que el pequeño duelista no escuchara, de todas formas, el joven de cabello tricolor la había oído perfectamente, comprendiendo a quien se refería. Aunque decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto para no incomodarla.

—Si quieres podemos reunirnos mañana al mediodía, llevaré a Anzu, Honda-kun y Jounouchi-kun. — Yuugi intentó hacer énfasis en el ultimo nombre, llamando la atención de Mai con éxito.

—_Compañero…_— El faraón empezó a interrumpir. Entonces, Yuugi recordó que su otro yo siempre se reunía con Kaiba cada mediodía, sabiendo que después el castaño estaría cansado para dedicarle más tiempo. No era lo ideal, pero era un comienzo.

—No, espera… Mejor nos reuniremos en la noche, en mi casa. — Yuugi cambió los planes rápidamente, antes de que Mai aceptara.

La mujer lo miró con confusión, arqueando una ceja. —¿Por qué ese cambio? —ella preguntó.

—Es que recordé que tenía algo que hacer. —se excusó con una risa nerviosa.

La relación entre Kaiba y el faraón no era ningún secreto, pero tampoco quería expandir tanto la noticia sin permiso de su otro yo.

Mai asintió. —Bien, de todas maneras, cualquier horario me viene bien. No tengo planes por ahora. — La mujer se preparó para marcharse. —Entonces, nos vemos.

Podría decirse que la rubia le dedicó una mirada tímida.

Ella simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a andar con amigos de esa forma.

Llegada la noche del día siguiente, Yuugi se ocupó de reunir a sus amigos en su casa, luego de explicarles que había encontrado a Mai y arreglado una reunión para ponerse al día, después de todo era muy importante encontrarse con ella después de que habían pensado que jamás la volverían a ver. Quien más emocionado estaba era Jounouchi, mostrándose nervioso y feliz al mismo tiempo.

La rubia llegó en cuanto el sol se ocultó y la luna y las estrellas hacían su presencia; está bien que la casa de Yuugi no era muy grande para reunir a tantas personas, pero si pudieron celebrar el cumpleaños de Kaiba ahí, entonces ¿por qué no se reunirían con una vieja amiga? Pudieron hablar y ponerse al día. Incluso Mai aceptó tener un duelo amistoso con Anzu, pero cuando se trataba de Yuugi o Jounouchi, ella se ponía testaruda y no aceptaba el termino "duelo amistoso" contra ellos dos, pues, la rubia también tenía una rivalidad importante con el Rey de los Juegos y su mejor amigo.

—A la hora de enfrentarnos, la amistad será inexistente. — Mai dijo con total frialdad, molestando al rubio que ya venía sintiéndose frustrado. — Deja de gimotear, que ya llegará el momento en el que te haga morder el polvo a ti como a Yuugi. — Y la mujer le dedicó una mirada al joven de cabello tricolor.

— De todas formas, Yuugi está demasiado ocupado ahora pensando en su novio. — Honda dijo sin evitar sonar molesto, llamando la atención de Yuugi, el faraón y Mai.

—¿Cómo es eso? Yuugi, no me dijiste que tenías dueño. — Mai lo codeó con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

El de cabello picudo solo se sonrojó y comenzaba a tartamudear. —No, yo no… Quiere decir mi otro yo. — Yuugi confesó nerviosamente.

—_¡Yuugi! — _El faraón se quejó dentro de su mente. Yuugi pudo jurar que sintió un pequeño dolor de cabeza en cuanto el faraón gimoteó, sólo dejó salir una risa torpe. Mai se había quedado boquiabierta, sin saber qué palabra soltar primero.

No podía ser tan infantil como para pensar que el otro Yuugi no podía enamorarse, pero todo este tiempo había pensado que se juntaría con Anzu, pues ella mostraba un claro interés por ambos Yuugis, sin embargo, todo dio un giro inesperado; muy inesperado.

Así que al otro Yuugi le gustaban los hombres. ¿O quizás un hombre en particular?

—¿Quién es el afortunado? — La rubia se atrevió a preguntar.

Yuugi estaba a punto de contestar, fue cuando el rompecabezas brilló repentinamente y reveló una mirada más fría proveniente del joven de cabello tricolor. El otro Yuugi salió de su cascarón para defender su privacidad. Mai resistió una carcajada.

—No te lo diré.

Por la forma en que el otro Yuugi había contestado, definitivamente era una persona que Mai conocía.

Sólo podía ser _ese_ hombre. ¿No es así?

—Es Seto Kaiba. — La rubia soltó con firmeza, sobresaltando al duelista. Ella sonrió victoriosa.

Si se fijaba en todos los detalles, era bastante obvio. Al otro Yuugi le gustaba un hombre, rechazaba la oportunidad para contarle a Mai ya que claramente ella lo conocía tanto a él como su historial. Los rivales dieron el paso del odio al amor.

Un cliché de cualquier historia de amor, que ahora pareció hacerse realidad.

El otro Yuugi sólo agachó su cabeza para ocultar sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, quedando en completo silencio.

La rubia suspiró. —Entiendo que seas un maldito testarudo y tengas un poco de vergüenza, pero, soy a la primera persona a la que tienes que decirle estas cosas. — Mai señaló con orgullo. Todos la miraron con incredulidad.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Anzu fue la primera en preguntar.

—Que puedo darle buenos consejos. — Levantó su pulgar y guiñó el ojo.

—Pero es Kaiba, de todas las personas…— Jounouchi comenzó a quejarse.

—Y sigue siendo un hombre, como todos. — Mai se ocupó de dedicarle una mirada fija al rubio con su ceño profundamente fruncido. Éste sólo cerró la boca, sonrojándose levemente. —Bien, Yuugi-bonito, dime qué te atormenta. — La mujer rodeó los hombros del duelista de cabello tricolor y esperó pacientemente a su respuesta.

Era una mala idea, una muy mala idea. Sin embargo, la había aceptado, pensando en la posibilidad de que tuviera algún tipo de éxito, confiando en la sabiduría de la rubia mujer, que además de ser una experta en el duelo de monstruos, parecía serlo con los hombres. No es que el otro Yuugi se sintiera desorientado teniendo a un hombre como Kaiba frente a él, sino que en un momento así, estaba un poco confundido y necesitaba un consejo.

No quería meter la pata. Y aquí estaba, haciendo esto.

Con un puño tembloroso se atrevió a tocar la gran puerta de la mansión. Esperando unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, un hombre en traje negro y anteojos oscuros le abrió la entrada, pero sólo se quedó posicionado ahí, sin dejar pasar al pequeño de cabello tricolor. — ¿Y Seto? — Fue lo único que el faraón pudo pronunciar frente al hombre que seguro lo miraba fijamente.

—Ah, Yuugi, quiero decir, faraón. — Una voz infantil resonaba en los oídos del mencionado, y la figura pequeña de Mokuba aparece apartando al hombre de traje. —Seto no está aquí, de hecho, yo también estaba a punto de irme. Pero posiblemente él regrese dentro de una hora, así que puedes esperarlo. ¿Qué necesitas? — Mokuba preguntó con suma inocencia.

—Sólo quería verlo, ¿dices que ya te vas? — El otro Yuugi se concentró en ese hecho, mientras entraba a la mansión.

—Sí, ya me iba.

—Perfecto. — El faraón dejó salir esa palabra de pronto, confundiendo un poco al niño de cabellos alborotados, pero este decidió ignorarlo.

—Entonces, nos vemos. Avísame si necesitas algo. Te confío la mansión. — Mokuba dijo con una sonrisa. Yuugi, o, mejor dicho, el otro Yuugi, ya se volvió casi parte de la familia; estaba realmente orgulloso de haber conseguido que esos testarudos rivales se juntaran dejando de lado sus diferencias.

Aunque no eran frecuentes las visitas del faraón a la mansión. Otro detalle que había notado era que, no llevaba el rompecabezas puesto.

En cuanto Mokuba dejó la mansión, el otro Yuugi caminó hasta la habitación de Seto, recordando perfectamente dónde quedaba de la ultima vez y de aquella vez que se quedó haciendo de sirviente para él. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo, pues sí, fue humillante, pero, gracias a todo lo que pasó en esos días, él ahora estaba en perfecta confianza con el castaño, sin peleas, sin malentendidos. Estaban juntos.

Paso por paso en cada escalón, subía y subía sin cansarse hacia su destino, esa amplia habitación con esa cama tan ancha y cómoda. Suspiró al mirarla.

Rozaba su propio estomago con sus dedos, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo tanto por fuera como por dentro, tiraba levemente de su camiseta, luego decidió bajar la mano hasta su cinturón, sintiendo el frío de la hebilla. ¿Era un buen plan? Sea como sea, ya estaba ahí y tenía que hacerlo. Pues, no había una mejor idea en su mente.

Y Mai conocía a los hombres.

Empezó quitándose su choker, sintiendo su mano temblar. ¿Sabía lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Funcionaría? Siguió con su camiseta, subiéndola lentamente por sus hombros y desnudando completamente su torso. El frío en la habitación se podía sentir sobre su piel, pero en cuanto llevó sus manos a su cinturón y cerró sus ojos, irónicamente comenzó a sentirse un poco cálido. Desabrochando el cinto y desabotonando su pantalón, procedió a quitárselo. Quedando nada más en su bóxer.

Todas sus prendas quedaron en el suelo, no se había molestado en organizarlas y dejarlas apartadas. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

Estaba por caminar hacia la cama y quedarse encima de ella, pero se detuvo en sus pasos. — _Debes entregarte enteramente a él. Y cuando digo que te quites todo, te quitas absolutamente todo_. — El faraón recordó las palabras de Mai y se quedó mirando al bóxer que aún tenía puesto.

Debía quitárselo.

Sostuvo su respiración como quien entraría a un tanque lleno de agua, bajando rápidamente la prenda hasta sus talones, levantando cada pie; uno por uno, se ocupó de subir su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama de Seto Kaiba.

Ese era el plan, esperarlo desnudo en su habitación.

Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, golpeando frenéticamente sus rodillas desnudas con la punta de sus dedos.

Algo andaba mal.

—_Tampoco es cuestión de que estés nada más desnudo en su habitación, sino que presentes sensualidad con tu desnudez._ — Otro consejo de parte de la duelista que se repitió en la cabeza del otro Yuugi, llenándolo de muchas más preguntas.

Él no era sensual, no podía entregarle sensualidad. ¿De qué manera podría él hacer eso? Suspiró, trató de hacer lo mejor posible por imitar lo que hoy en día era conocido como sensual.

Comenzó cruzando sus piernas, cambiándose de posición una y otra vez hasta quedar sobre su espalda mirando hacia el techo. De nuevo pasaba su mano por su cuerpo desnudo, sintiendo ligeros cosquilleos.

Tenía que pensar en el objetivo de esto. ¿Qué pasaría en cuanto Seto lo encontrara desnudo en su cama? ¿Harían el amor? ¿Tendrían relaciones?

¿Era eso lo que buscaba? ¿Eso era lo que Seto quería?

Sonaba absurdo, muy absurdo. Pero aquí estaba, tirado en su cama completamente desnudo, en una pose que carecía de sensualidad y erotismo.

Trató de ponerse boca abajo, sintiéndose bastante cómodo; el calor del cobertor de la cama rozaba sus partes más íntimas, se sentía relajante, podría quedarse dormido de esa manera. ¡Pero no! No lo haría, ese no era el plan.

Siguió probando poses, alzando su parte trasera, sentándose de nuevo, pero abriendo un poco más sus piernas; abrazándose a las almohadas e incluso pensó en algo que podría decir para 'encender la llama' pero nada venía a su cabeza.

No estaba inspirado. Esto no parecía funcionar.

Pensándolo bastante bien, al mirar su cuerpo desnudo, estaría mirando al cuerpo de Yuugi, pues no era del faraón; no le pertenecía. Aunque Yuugi dijo que no habría problema, que ni siquiera se detuviera a pensar en ello. Era extraño, se sentía incorrecto.

—¿Yuugi? ¿Estás aquí?

Esa voz… ¡Era Seto!

De pronto sintió su corazón acelerarse, la cama ya no se sentía para nada cómoda y la desnudez era muy vergonzosa; con su rostro teñido de rojo, procedió a 'saltar' de la cama y comenzar a reunir todas las prendas que se había quitado para vestirse de nuevo. El bóxer, los pantalones y finalmente, la camiseta. Hecho esto, se sentó rápidamente en el borde del colchón, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Seto abrió la puerta y se detuvo a mirar a su pareja presente en su habitación, quien se veía agitado y ligeramente despeinado por alguna razón. —Me dijeron que me estabas esperando. ¿Pasó algo? — El castaño no le hizo demasiado caso a su pregunta, sino al aspecto del joven de ojos amatista, que tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas y un rostro que denotaba nerviosismo.

—No, no pasó nada. — El pequeño duelista respondió con rapidez, levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta la puerta. Seto lo detuvo con su mano sobre su pecho.

—¿Ya te vas? — Las miradas se enfrentaron, no denotaban ambición, ni odio; era algo más. —Pero si acabo de llegar, y tenemos el lugar para nosotros solos. — Seto susurró sensualmente en su oído.

Por dios, que Seto completaba la definición de sensualidad. ¿Era esto a lo que Mai se refería?

El castaño rodeó su cintura con su brazo, y no dejaba de apuntar su azul con los amatistas del faraón, quien estaba totalmente embobado al comprender lo que le estaban ofreciendo. Una sola imagen se formó en su mente.

Sus labios uniéndose apasionadamente al ritmo de sus cuerpos desnudos rozándose. Esa idea definitivamente lo encendió, que no pudo resistir y parándose sobre la punta de sus pies, alcanzó la boca de su amado.

Seto respondió al beso con muchísima más intensidad que su pareja, pues hacía días que estaba resistiendo esa llama tan encendida en su pecho; este tipo de cosas no podía hacerlas en su oficina o una plaza donde nada más paseaban. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron juntando sus cuerpos, tratando de romper toda distancia posible, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón golpeando con la misma fuerza y vehemencia.

Perdiendo el balance, el faraón cayó sobre la cama, con el castaño encima suyo, siguió con sus acciones y poderoso calor incontrolable, mezclando sus respiraciones, compartiendo su saliva y jugando con sus lenguas. Todo era tan suave y cálido, tan apasionante que ninguno de los dos quería detenerse.

De hecho, Seto se dejó llevar por estas sensaciones y su mano comenzó a tomar otro camino, por todo el abdomen del joven que tenía debajo, hasta su cintura, rozando el final de la camiseta con sus dedos, aventurándose debajo de la prenda, queriendo reconocer y apreciar la suavidad de su piel.

El otro Yuugi no pudo evitar suspirar de placer, y… tensión. Se endureció de repente, con la relajación y ceguera causada por la pasión desvaneciendo al tener a Seto accediendo a posibilidades más íntimas.

Inmediatamente, su primera acción fue rechazar esta posibilidad, apartando delicadamente su mano y acomodándose en la cama para separarse de él. — No, no, no podemos hacer esto. — Comenzó a decir. Seto frunció el ceño, sintiendo la frustración y la impaciencia subir a los niveles más altos de su garganta. Pero, pensándolo detenidamente, optó por respetar las decisiones del faraón.

Aún así, merecía saber el motivo. — ¿Por qué? — Preguntó en un suspiro, que no supo si era por el placer retenido o la molestia que comenzaba a sentir. ¿Acaso no estaba seguro de lo que sentía? ¿No confiaba en él? ¿Por qué lo rechazó?

El faraón apartó su mirada, pensando que el castaño se sentiría dolido, pero esperaba que entendiera su razón. No es que no quería, de hecho, ese era el plan principal y lo tuvo sin siquiera tener que recibirlo desnudo en su cama. Tanto Seto como el otro Yuugi querían esto; ya no soportaban la pasión acumulada en sus corazones.

Sin embargo, el faraón no era nadie más que "el otro Yuugi", un alma que ocupa el cuerpo de otra persona, y no podía faltarle el respeto a su compañero de esa forma, a pesar de que Yuugi le dijo que no había problema. El faraón no se sentía seguro de hacerlo en un cuerpo que no era suyo.

—Aunque, deseo hacerlo contigo; de verdad lo quiero. Pero, este es el cuerpo de Yuugi. — Esto ultimo lo dijo con tristeza, pensando que a pesar de que su amor sea correspondido, había muchas cosas que no podría hacer con el ojiazul. Ni siquiera podían tener un futuro juntos. ¿O sí?

Todo este plan resultó más depresivo de lo que esperaba. No quería seguir enfrentándolo.

—Tengo que irme. — El faraón dijo con su voz quebrada, deslizándose fuera de la cama; preparándose para 'escapar' de la habitación. Una mano firme tomó su muñeca, deteniendo todos sus movimientos.

Seto lo entendía, comprendía mejor que nadie la situación y las limitaciones que podían tener. Pero él jamás les hizo caso a los limites que la vida le impuso. Por supuesto que respetaría a su pareja, y a Yuugi, teniendo en cuenta la primera vez de los dos sería en un cuerpo que no le corresponde a ninguno.

Era injusto.

Sin embargo, el castaño no se daría por vencido.

—¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar? — Ofreció, dejando salir un tono suave que ni él ni el otro Yuugi sabían que tenía.

El joven de cabello tricolor parpadeó para espantar las lágrimas que antes habían amenazado con salir, sintió la extraña necesidad de sonreír y abrazar con alegría a quien antes llamaba su rival. Pues, por unos segundos pensó que Seto lo dejaría irse y alejarse completamente de él.

Seto lo entendía; él lo amaba, y eso era lo único que podía pedir.

De todas formas, decidió responder con sutileza y calma. — Por supuesto. — Dejó que el silencio le diera tiempo para pensar en una duda que volaba por su cabeza. — ¿No tendré que cocinar esta vez? — Preguntó un poco con seriedad y humor.

Seto reveló una media sonrisa. — Claro que no, tengo mucha hambre y no le pedí a Isono que trajera comida ya preparada, en caso de que lo arruines como la ultima vez. — El faraón no pudo evitar reír ante esto, con la tensión de hace un rato desapareciendo completamente.

No podía hacer el amor con Seto, ni tampoco pensar en un futuro con él. Sin embargo, pensando en el tiempo presente, todavía podía estar con su amado rival.

Estaba tirado en su cama, pensativo; mirando nada más el techo y dejando pasar tiempo valioso que podría utilizar para caminar afuera y buscar un regalo para Seto. Él no parecía ser muy exigente con algunas cosas, ni siquiera le reclamó que no le haya regalado nada, aun así, el faraón quería y necesitaba demostrarle su afecto mediante un regalo hecho propiamente por él.

Pero, en todo lo que conocía del castaño, todavía no sabía qué darle. Tanto estuvo pensando en el tema que no le devolvió el cuerpo a Yuugi, no quería entrar al rompecabezas al menos que le haya conseguido el regalo.

Aunque, a decir verdad, Yuugi era el único que estaba pensando, el otro sólo descartaba ideas.

—¿Y si le regalas un reloj? — Yuugi sugirió en su mente. El faraón estaba por decir que no, que es un regalo muy poco original y para nada especial para alguien como Seto, pero, vaciló por unos segundos, ya que …

Parecía ser una buena idea.

—No sé nada de relojes, Yuugi.

Aun así, no estaba muy seguro de su decisión.

—No importa, podemos pedirle ayuda a alguien. Al abuelo, a Honda o incluso Jounouchi. — Yuugi insistió, sonando emocionado cuando internamente ya estaba un poco impaciente y harto de la lentitud e indecisión de su otro yo. Además, que apreciaba el gesto de que no aceptara tener relaciones con Seto por respeto a su cuerpo, pero eso no quitaba que le molestara la falta de avance que el faraón podía tener. Debía ser más egoísta.

El joven de cabello tricolor se levantó de la cama, aceptando ir con Honda y Jounouchi, sabiendo que estos dos no estaban para nada de acuerdo con la relación que llevaba con el CEO, pero confiando que sus amigos lo ayudarían de todas maneras.

Por supuesto que le importaba la opinión de sus amigos, sin embargo, también era consciente de que ellos no veían a Seto de la misma manera que él, eso era bastante obvio. Sucede que no lo conocen bastante bien, ni lo respetuoso y … grandioso que podía llegar a ser.

El faraón se sintió suspirar en medio del pensamiento, sin darse cuenta de la cara de estúpido que tenía dibujada. —Tierra llamando a mi otro yo. Tienes que llamar a Honda y Jounouchi. —Yuugi lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El faraón sacudió su cabeza y se dedicó a buscar la agenda.

~•~

Pateaba persistentemente el suelo y hundía su nariz en la bufanda que cubría la mitad de su rostro; así esperaba el otro Yuugi a sus dos amigos, quienes le habían prometido llegar al centro comercial a horario, pero ahora lo estaban haciendo esperar en la puerta de este como nunca. El faraón llegó a pensar que quizás no entendieron bien las indicaciones, que tal vez ya entraron al lugar y se perdieron, pero de haber sido así, sus amigos tendrían que haberlo llamado, ¿verdad?

Estaba feliz que tanto Jounouchi como Honda no vacilaron en ayudarlo a pesar de su odio hacia Kaiba, dejando de lado las diferencias para inspirar a un alma enamorada que nada más buscaba el regalo perfecto para su persona perfecta. Ellos no veían lo que sus ojos amatistas, esos que miraban al ojiazul como una existencia maravillosa para su vida, con defectos y todo.

Su corazón latía con emoción debido a esto, y al no tener que esconderlo de quienes él consideraba su familia.

Hablando de ellos, Jounouchi y Honda aparecieron frente a él a las corridas, abrigados hasta las orejas y jadeando como perros acalorados. —¡Lamentamos la tardanza, Yuugi, es que el bus se retrasó bastante! — Jounouchi se excusó.

El faraón lo miró con incredulidad. —Jounouchi-kun, tu casa está a quince minutos de este lugar. No era necesario tomar el bus.

El rubio parpadeó, para luego acomodarse la garganta. —S-Sí, pero venimos de la casa de Honda, ¿n-no, Honda? —codeó a su amigo.

Al castaño se le había trabado la lengua antes de que pudiera emitir una palabra coherente, causando que el otro Yuugi arqueara una ceja. —A-Ah, sí, mi casa está un poco… bastante lejos. —se corrigió.

El ojiamatista ya no arqueaba sus cejas, sino que las fruncía, después de unos segundos sacudió levemente su cabeza y se volteó hacia la entrada. —Como sea, mejor vamos entrando, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo.

Entraron al lugar sin decirse más, a medida que se iban acercando a locales que obviamente vendían relojes, se detenían a mirar. Aunque, Jounouchi y Honda desviaban la atención de su amigo hacia otros locales, sin mostrar ni un cercano interés de ayudarlo a elegir un obsequio para Kaiba, sino para todas las demás personas que ellos conocían. "Creo que esto le gustará a Anzu", "Hace mucho no vemos a Otogi, quizás debamos regalarle algo", era lo único que el rubio y el castaño podían sugerir.

—¡Bien! Elegiremos el regalo para Kaiba, pero no vas a negar que este cinturón quedaría mejor en Yuugi—señaló Jounouchi mientras pasaban por un local de accesorios de ropa.

El cinturón era de cuero con un color ocre, el diseño era suave y liso con una hebilla sutil que daba un aspecto a óxido. El faraón le dio un vistazo rápido, no iba a negarlo, pero tampoco iba a asentir, no sabía si a Yuugi le gustaba verdaderamente ese estilo y no salió del rompecabezas para afirmarlo.

—De todas maneras, no necesita un cinturón nuevo—respondió, queriendo salir de la tienda.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿No crees que tiene que cambiar de estilo? ¡Mira tu cinturón!

—¿Q-Qué tiene mi cinturón? —preguntó, observándose con rubor en sus mejillas. Llevaba el cinturón negro con tachas metálicas de siempre.

Honda llevó su mano a su mentón, sacudiendo su cabeza como si estuviera viendo un tremendo error de la moda—Definitivamente tenemos que cambiarlo.

El faraón parpadeó, estaba por resignarse a eso, pero, sacudió violentamente su cabeza y optó por negarse. —Eso lo arreglarán luego con Yuugi, pero ahora vinimos con un solo objetivo y no podemos desviar…

—¡Yuugi, mira! ¡Un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules! ¿No es adorable? — Jounouchi lo interrumpió con sus gritos desde la vidriera de otro local.

El monarca se fue acercando a pasos lentos, rodando sus ojos y suspirando pesadamente, pues esto ya estaba tornando exhaustivo.

Cuando alcanzó a lo que el rubio miraba con tanto entusiasmo, se sobresaltó.

—¡Vaya, Jounouchi! ¡Es perfecto! Sí que tienes buen ojo para los obsequios—Honda felicitó a su amigo.

Mientras tanto, el faraón simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo—¡N-No puedo regalarle eso a Kaiba! —se quejó, ruborizado nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no? —Jounouchi le preguntó como si fuera inaudito que su idea no sea la mejor.

—¡P-Porque es un juguete para niños de seis años! —señaló el juguete con indignación.

En definitiva, lo que Jounouchi tanto miraba era una representación "chibi" del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, su cabeza era grande y su cuerpo pequeño, tenía una apariencia adorable que si el otro Yuugi se lo llevara el CEO se sentiría ofendido. No, no solamente ofendido, sino que creería que su rival lo estaría humillando de la peor manera posible.

Era como regalarle la carta del Dragón Toon de Ojos Azules.

—Bueno, existen juguetes para adultos también—comentó Honda, Jounouchi lo fulminó con la mirada.

Las esperanzas del faraón despertaron. ¿Juguetes para adultos? ¿Serían de calidad? ¿Seto tenía alguno?

—¿Juguetes…?

—¡Sí! Hay de todas las formas y colores,

Jounouchi continuaba presionando su mirada sobre el castaño, pensando que así lo callaría—Honda…—trató de llamarle la atención, pero éste siguió hablando.

—Seguro encontraremos uno que sea adecuado para Kai…

El rubio impactó su mano contra la cara de Honda, cubriéndole la nariz y la boca bruscamente. —¡O-¡Olvídalo, Yuugi! Nosotros no tenemos buen gusto—Jounouchi trató de quitar del rostro del monarca ese brillo de curiosidad mientras reía con torpeza y nerviosismo.

—Creo que no habría problema si me llevan a ver algunos—el faraón insistió, mostrando una resignación hacia lo desconocido que sus amigos se maldijeron por su inocencia.

—¡No! —Jounouchi gritó casi con pánico, sorprendiendo al otro Yuugi. Luego se acomodó la garganta—Quiero decir, no sé donde pueda haber una tienda, y sus productos no creo que sean del interés de Kaiba, sólo perderías el tiempo.

El faraón lo escuchó atentamente, mirando al suelo. Parecía que se había tomado unos segundos para pensarlo antes de responder.

—De acuerdo—asintió.

Comprendía las intenciones de sus amigos, pero ya no se iba a dejar llevar por ellos.

Les ordenó que lo siguieran en el momento en que vio en una vidriera un reloj que le llamó demasiado la atención, que al instante pensó en Seto utilizándolo. Realmente desconocía de los gustos del ojiazul con respecto a este tipo de accesorios, tampoco sabía si había un gusto especifico, y no se detuvo a preguntárselo, dejó que su palpito lo manejara.

Entraron al local y lo primero que hizo el faraón fue pedir por el mismo reloj que había enamorado a sus ojos. La empleada atendió a sus necesidades enseguida, sin embargo, había otras personas a su lado que cuestionaban su acto.

—¿Seguro que quieres ese reloj? Hay bastantes aquí, quizás debas tomarte tu tiempo y… — Honda comenzó a sugerir, obviamente sin tener interés en que su amigo eligiera el regalo correcto, sino con la necesidad de hacer al tricolor dudar de su elección para que se tardara más.

El plan de los dos amigos justamente era perder el tiempo.

El ojiamatista sacudió decidido su cabeza. —Este es el correcto; es perfecto. — Dijo con entusiasmo.

—¿No es demasiado común para alguien como él? — Insistió Jounouchi.

—Ya lo dije, es perfecto. — Reafirmó el duelista. Era un reloj de muñeca redondo y de aguja con una correa de cuero marrón oscuro en la parte externa, y un color amarillento en la parte interna, Sin duda, era sutil, por lo tanto, le quedaría maravillosamente a su pareja; el otro Yuugi no podía esperar a ver cómo le quedaba al ojiazul.

La empleada se lo guardó en una caja plateada correspondiente al modelo del aparato, y cuando de su suave voz surgió el: —¿Lo quiere envolver para regalo? — El monarca asintió con la alegría de un niño pequeño, admirando como la chica se ocupaba de envolverlo en un papel levemente colorido.

Estaba feliz de haber tomado esta decisión, y de verdad esperaba que a Seto le gustara.

Tuvo que detener su emoción cuando llegó el momento de pagarlo. Honda estaba por sacar su billetera, pero el faraón fue más rápido y ofreció pagarlo con su propia tarjeta.

Sí, ahora Yuugi tenía una tarjeta de crédito gracias al faraón. Seto Kaiba le había hecho un obsequio días después de tenerlo oficialmente como su novio, dándole su propia tarjeta de crédito personal, una que el faraón decidió compartir con Yuugi y su abuelo.

Pues, la tarjeta estaba a nombre de Yuugi Mutou ya que, el monarca era prácticamente inexistente.

Dicho y hecho el pago, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el faraón se retiró con sus amigos del centro comercial abrazando el paquete como si fuera un peluche.

Sus amigos observaban la actitud del duelista, llevando el gesto de una colegiala enamorada que les daba demasiados escalofríos, esa sonrisa le resultaba hermosa en su rostro, pero les daba un poco de nauseas que proviniera por su amor hacia Kaiba.

Les sería difícil romperle el corazón, no solo porque su amor era fuerte sino porque tanto Jounouchi como Honda se sentirán culpables de haberle quitado esa sonrisa del rostro. Aun así, era por su propio bien; para que Kaiba no lo lastimara primero.

Jounouchi estiró sus brazos, mirando de reojo al tricolor. —Bueno, supongo que ahora irás a ver a Kaiba. — Analizó la situación.

El ojiamatista mantuvo sus ojos en el obsequio. —Primero iré a casa, quiero prepararme para la ocasión. — Dijo con sus mejillas ruborizadas. Al ver al duelista suavizar su mirada con esperanza y dulzura, Jounouchi sintió un nudo en su garganta que fue difícil deshacer, frunciendo su ceño en preocupación para luego sacudir esa expresión y cambiarla a una más amistosa.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso también, te acompaño a casa. — El rubio se encogió de hombros con una risa torpe.

El tricolor levantó la vista, mostrando sus ojos brillando en ilusión. —¿En serio? Pero ya me ayudaron suficiente, no es necesario que…

—Eres nuestro amigo y como tal, queremos ayudarte. — Honda añadió, rodeando el cuello del faraón con su brazo.

El otro Yuugi, asintió soltando una risita.

~•~

A pesar de que tanto Jounouchi como Honda se ofrecieron en ayudarlo con la vestimenta, no dieron sugerencia alguna, pues el otro Yuugi estaba tan entusiasmado que con rapidez eligió su atuendo. Lo único que le importaba era estar listo lo antes posible para encontrarse de una vez con su novio.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, los amigos lo esperaban en la sala de estar, a cargo del obsequio que se encontraba encima de la mesita. Tenían unos minutos solamente para llevar a cabo su plan, y lo único que los detenía era la consciencia.

—No estoy seguro de si debemos hacer esto… — Comenzó a decir Jounouchi.

—Yo tampoco, pero… — Honda se sentó en el sillón, mirando pensativamente al paquete envuelto. —…Nos arrepentiremos de no haber actuado a tiempo, cuando veamos al faraón entrar con lagrimas en los ojos como sucedió aquella vez.

—Es verdad, será mejor que lo hagamos ver el verdadero aspecto de Seto Kaiba, tenemos que demostrarle que no le importa en lo absoluto el faraón. — El rubio se mostró decidido, tronando sus nudillos.

Se acercaron al paquete y comenzaron a quitarle el papel de regalo con muchísimo cuidado de no romperlo, una vez abierta la caja, Honda se quedó mirando al reloj mientras Jounouchi fue a buscar un martillo.

El otro Yuugi miraba su cuerpo vestido en una camiseta blanca con rayas rojas abrigándose con una chaqueta de mezclilla oscura y llevando unos pantalones ajustados negros a la par de unos borcegos del mismo color. Su choker y las muñequeras aun eran un accesorio que no se quitaría.

Suspiró.

—No creo que hayas echado a Honda-kun y Jounouchi-kun de la habitación solo porque no quieres que te vean cambiarte. — Yuugi señaló desde el rompecabezas.

—Es que… — Se mordió su labio inferior, viéndose a si mismo en el espejo fruncir el ceño. —… sé que no están interesados en mi felicidad con Kaiba, sé que no les gusta que yo sea feliz por él y es por eso por lo que ellos se ponen un poco…

—Pesados. — Yuugi lo ayudó a terminar su oración. El faraón asintió. —Te entiendo, otro yo, pero, aun así, con que tú seas feliz, ellos son felices, así se trate de Kaiba-kun, jamás harían nada para lastimarte.

El ojiamatista sonrió suavemente. —Sí, tienes razón.

Salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala de estar, donde sabía que lo estarían esperando sus amigos con el regalo que tanto deseaba darle a Seto. Su corazón se aceleró con tan solo el pensamiento.

En cuanto Jounouchi y Honda notaron su presencia, lo saludaron con una sonrisa de aprobación, halagando su apariencia. Ante la amabilidad y la motivación que sus amigos le dieron en ese momento, el ojiamatista no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por haberlos llamado pesados hacía un rato.

Aun cuando Seto era su felicidad, a sus amigos no les importaba, solo querían verlo sonreír.

—Gracias, chicos, por su ayuda, sé lo difícil que puede ser para ustedes, y por eso, aprecio que aun así me sigan apoyando. — El faraón dejó a relucir una sincera sonrisa, con su mirada suavizada al hablarles cálidamente.

Jounouchi tragó pesado. —No te preocupes, amigo, Kaiba será para nosotros un patán, pero mientras mantenga esa sonrisa en tu rostro, estaremos bien. — Respondió, tratando de evadir la intensa culpa que comenzaba a llenar su corazón.

—No te olvides esto. — Honda le entregó en mano el regalo al tricolor, sacudiendo también el remordimiento que amenazaba con aparecer.

Ni el envoltorio, ni la caja tenían un rasguño o alguna señal que le diría al faraón que ellos lo habían abierto después de que salió de la tienda.

El faraón dio unos pasos lentos hacia la puerta, como si todavía le quedaran palabras por decirle a sus amigos. Honestamente, él sabía que no habían hecho la gran cosa, pero, aun así, se sentía muy agradecido por su apoyo. Se volteó ligeramente, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. —Me aseguraré de que le guste. — Les guiñó un ojo.

Jounouchi y Honda forzaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, levantando sus pulgares. No quisieron responderle con palabras porque sentía que en cualquier momento vomitarían toda la culpa que se les estaba acumulando.

En cuanto el duelista cerró la puerta, y salió, los dos se soltaron y dejaron caer en el sillón nuevamente, frotándose sus rostros angustiosamente.

—Somos unos imbéciles. — Fue lo primero que dijo Jounouchi al quedar solos.

Honda estaba por responderle con un "lo sé", pero se sacudió, levantándose del sillón con firmeza para retractarse. — ¡No lo somos! ¿No recuerdas todo lo que Kaiba nos hizo sufrir? ¿Y de pronto vamos a creer que él ama a Yuugi? Es un poco absurdo, ¿no lo crees? — Jounouchi no contestó, solo había quitado sus manos de su rostro para mirar a su amigo. —¡Estamos haciendo esto por el bien de nuestro amigo! ¡Tenemos que abrirle los ojos!

El discurso de Honda fue tan convincente, que Jounouchi sintió un hilo electrizante pasar por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de energía para levantarse también del sillón. —¡Es verdad! — Exclamó. —¡No dejaremos que Kaiba se salga con la suya!

—¡El faraón no tiene por qué gastar su tiempo y dinero en alguien como él!

~•~

—¡Achís! — El tricolor se frotó ligeramente la nariz, rogando por no estar teniendo un resfriado ahora mismo. No se sentía mal, de hecho, se sentía mejor que nunca, estaba feliz de haberle dedicado su tiempo, el dinero y la atención en un regalo para Seto, ahora comprendía cada vez que él venía con regalos costosos. Simplemente generaba un intenso placer en el corazón de poder demostrarle a la otra persona lo mucho que piensas en ella.

Ahora era momento de mostrarle a Seto cuánto le importaba, aunque era nada más un bien material, sabía que al ojiazul no le interesaba, sin embargo, el faraón tenía la esperanza de que ese reloj era una forma de enseñarle parte de su amor, de decirle que pensó en él y dedicarle su tiempo y existencia.

¿Era la forma correcta de mostrarle? No lo sabía, solo esperaba que funcionara.

Se tomó el bus como siempre hacía para llegar a la mansión cuando Seto no le mandaba una limusina, sabía que su amado estaría ahí, pues eran las nueve de la noche y esperaba que no haya quedado hasta tarde trabajando, ese había sido un trato que tuvieron luego de lo sucedido en su cumpleaños.

Sentía nauseas, estaba demasiado nervioso. No se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba frente a la puerta tocándola con su puño tembloroso, ni siquiera se había fijado que el paquete estaba en su mano, expuesto a los ojos de cualquiera y la sorpresa ya no sería más una idea.

Rápidamente se guardó el paquete en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. En cuanto eso estuvo hecho, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una de las mucamas, quien asintió con amabilidad y le permitió la entrada.

Bien, eso significaba que todo estaba bajo control, de haber sido lo contrario, no lo hubieran dejado entrar.

—El señor Kaiba está en su despacho. — Le señaló la mujer. Era obvia la razón de la presencia del rey de los duelos en este lugar.

El otro Yuugi sabía perfectamente el camino hacia el despacho del ojiazul, solo tenía que subir unas cuantas escaleras, dar unos pasos por el pasillo, doblar a la izquierda y deducir cual de todas las puertas era la adecuada. Sabía cuál puerta le correspondía a su habitación, pero no a su despacho.

Ya se acostumbraría.

Tuvo suerte de que en una de las puertas se había abierto: era Mokuba, quien estaba saliendo del cuarto. El niño lo miró con sorpresa, y luego con una sonrisa cómplice. —¿Vienes a ver a mi hermano? Justo a tiempo, ya casi termina con su trabajo.

—_¿Ya casi? _

El faraón supuso que era un buen momento para distraerlo de tanto estrés.

La habitación de donde acababa de salir Mokuba era el despacho de Seto, el otro Yuugi hizo un esfuerzo por recordar la puerta.

Accedió al cuarto, encontrándose con su novio vestido de azul, llevaba una camisa celeste y una corbata de un azul oscuro que combinaban con sus pantalones elegantes. El tricolor siempre sonreía en sus adentros por lo bien que le quedaban las camisas a Seto Kaiba.

El joven estaba apoyándose en su escritorio mientras hablaba desde su celular en un idioma que el faraón vagamente reconocía. Cuando el ojiazul reconoció su presencia, solo le sonrió suavemente, que el duelista sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago.

Luego de un minuto o dos, Seto no hizo esperar a su novio y cortó su llamada, quedándose en su posición para admirar a su pareja frente a él. —Siempre apareces en horarios espectaculares. — Rompió con el silencio.

El faraón soltó una risita. —No vendría en este horario si no valiera la pena, al menos, espero que lo valga. — Esto ultimo lo dijo con rubor en sus mejillas, apartando su mirada mientras abrazaba el paquete dentro de su bolsillo con nada más una mano.

—_Tu presencia vale mucho la pena, espero que lo sepas. —_ Seto dijo en privado, todavía no tenía el valor para dejar salir sus emociones con palabras, quería hacerle saber al otro Yuugi lo aliviado que estaba de verlo, que cada día con él era como llegar a la cama luego de un trabajo muy pesado y agotador; que sus caricias eran el mejor masaje que le podrían dar; sus besos eran la única vitamina que necesitaba.

¿Cómo podía decirle exactamente lo bien que le hacía sentir? ¿Cómo explicarle que quería que esto durara eternamente, que deseaba que sus mañanas empezaran con él a su lado en la cama? ¿Cómo admitir que tenía miedo de su desaparición una vez recuperara su identidad y memorias?

Quería evitarlo a toda costa.

No se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvo cavilando, que ya tenía al faraón a unos pocos metros, mirándolo con preocupación. —¿Estás bien? Te ves preocupado.

Seto sacudió su cabeza. —No pasa nada, estoy bien. — Tampoco se enteró de que estaba sonriendo de nuevo, mirando casi embriagado a su novio mientras acariciaba su suave mejilla. El ojiamatista tomó cálidamente la mano que descansaba sobre su rostro.

—Traje algo para ti. — Susurró. —No es mucho, pero, he querido darte un regalo por mi cuenta. — Diciendo esto, tímidamente apuntando hacia otro lado, le enseñó a Seto el paquete envuelto en papel colorido.

El castaño casi se quedó atónito cuando lo vio, definitivamente no se lo había esperado. ¿Por qué le haría un regalo si no era ninguna ocasión especial? Decidió no darle muchas vueltas, pues notó que su rival estaba teniendo demasiados problemas para sostener el color de su rostro, que bastante rojo estaba.

Lo abrió con cuidado, sin romper el papel, desnudando la caja plateada y no haciendo suspenso, abrió la caja para revelar un reloj …

…destrozado.

Con dos dedos tomó el reloj de la correa, notando como el vidrio estaba quebrado y el interior totalmente abollado y deforme, es como si hubieran agarrado un martillo y se dedicaron a romperlo.

—Se supone que… ¿esto es un reloj? — Preguntó Seto.

El ojiamatista devolvió su mirada para enfrentarlo. —¡Sé que no es muy llamativo, pero…! — Y se dio cuenta de donde provenía la duda de Seto. Un agudo jadeo escapó de la boca del faraón, sintió que su corazón se escapaba de su pecho cuando vagamente podía reconocer el reloj que hacía al menos una hora estaba sano. ¡Estaba seguro de que no lo había comprado así! —No… ¡No era ese el reloj que quería darte! ¡Estaba sano, Seto! ¡Lo juro! — Desesperadamente se comenzó a explicar, trataba de recordar algún momento en que se le haya caído, pero eso no sucedió.

Entonces, ¿por qué rayos el reloj estaba roto? Nadie lo sacó del paquete, estaba intacto. La única conclusión era, que lo rompieron antes de ponerlo en la caja.

—Hablaré con los empleados de ese lugar, no sé por qué romperían sus propios productos, pero es la única explicación que puede haber para esto, porque yo jamás… — La defensa del faraón fue interrumpida abruptamente por unos labios apasionados que se ocupaban de llevarse todas y cada una de sus palabras. Su corazón acelerado dio con los frenos cuando el gesto suave, cálido y dulce reconfortaba a su desesperación. Cuando se separaron unos pocos centímetros, el otro Yuugi susurró: —¿No estás molesto?

Y Seto, para su sorpresa, ¡volvió a sonreír! —¿Por esto? Para nada. No es la primera vez que me sucede, muchas personas dicen que debo cuidarme de la envidia, pero solamente la ignoro. Sé que tú no harías algo así. — Respondió suavemente, y depositó un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz.

El faraón dejó salir una risita. —Al menos me dio una excusa para verte. — Confesó.

Hicieron un esfuerzo por separarse, Seto dejó la caja sobre el escritorio. —Ya que estás aquí, te puedes quedar a cenar. — Ofreció el más alto.

El tricolor asintió.

—_También puedes quedarte a dormir._ — Sugirió Yuugi desde el rompecabezas, con una sonrisa maliciosa. El faraón nada más respondió con un gruñido.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¡Pa-Para nada!

—Bueno, puedes ir bajando, yo los acompañaré en unos segundos, debo terminar con una cosa. — El otro Yuugi obedeció y se retiró del despacho con frustración y a la vez, con su consciencia tranquila.

Mientras, Seto se comunicaba con Isono.

Con sus dedos comenzó a jugar con los pedazos de vidrio que sobresalían del reloj deformado. —Isono, necesito que mañana te dirijas al local numero 7 del Centro Comercial Domino. Sí, es una tienda de relojes. Luego te daré las indicaciones correctas…

* * *

_Adelanto del próximo capítulo:_

Ishizu asintió. —En cuanto el faraón beba de éste líquido, su cuerpo se separará del rompecabezas y su cascarón.

Antes de que Seto pudiera responder a eso, Mokuba casi que saltó del suelo y exclamó sorprendido: —¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Hermano, enloqueciste!?

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias a mi beta reader por su esfuerzo! Ella está casi terminando las clases y la bombardean con examenes como a mí, así que su trabajo de corrección y lectura se aprecia demasiado. Kudos para ella!**

**_Los colores:_ La ropa que Atem se puso cuando fue a ver a Seto al final, representa su actitud en este momento de la historia. Las rayas blancas son la pureza del no saber las intenciones ocultas de sus amigos y el querer proteger el cuerpo de Yuugi, a la vez, las rayas rojas son la pasión y el amor que siente por Seto. En cambio, Seto llevaba el color azul que significan la fidelidad, seriedad y verdad, así como la fuerza y la autoridad.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Nos estamos leyendo el próximo viernes!**


	2. Decisiones

_**Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

El otro Yuugi había seguido el consejo de su compañero, sin poder evitar a dejarse caer por esa mirada azul que tanto lo seducía y obligaba a quedarse en sus cálidos brazos. Con el frío que hacía, la idea era tentadora.

Los dos estaban solos en la habitación, recostados en la amplia cama, el faraón descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su pareja, relajándose con los latidos de su corazón mientras Seto acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

La cena había estado deliciosa, fue tranquila y ayudó al otro Yuugi a reconfortarse luego del estrés que le había causado todo el asunto del reloj. Seto pareció no haber tenido mucho problema con respecto a eso, así que el faraón decidió darlo por olvidado.

Aun así, no se olvidaría de su deber como novio de hacerle un regalo que provenga genuinamente de su corazón.

Pero ya pensaría en ello mañana. Se abrazó un poco más a su pareja, sin evitar sonreír embriagado en su calor.

—Tenemos que hacer esto más seguido, —sugirió el faraón.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Estar juntos? — Seto se hizo el tonto, sosteniendo una media sonrisa.

El otro Yuugi soltó una risita. —Eso también, pero, yo decía, cenar así… juntos, como una familia.

La palabra resonó en los oídos de Seto. Cuando su rival hablaba de familia, hacía referencia a que Mokuba también estaba presente en la mesa, y le daba un aire de que pertenecía a los vínculos importantes de Seto y no podía creerlo realmente. Se había sentido tan bien, como en su hogar.

Si sus amigos hubieran cenado con él, la escena habría sido perfecta.

Por supuesto, quitando el hecho de que Jounouchi y Honda se la pasarían discutiendo con Seto.

Aun así, el faraón permanecía incrédulo ante el avance de su relación con su arrogante rival, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos y acabaron así, abrazados en una cama, sintiéndose cómodos en su silencio.

Un nudo en su garganta se le había formado al recordar que esto no sería para siempre. Seto también lo pensó, y por eso la palabra 'familia' le había hecho tanto ruido.

Decidió sacudir ese pensamiento, y disfrutar de su presente con el faraón.

Seguro de esto, Seto se había quedado largos minutos apreciando el rostro de su pareja, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con esos ojos de un color tan intenso y penetrante, sus labios finos y rosados que pedían ser besados. El ojiazul no tardó mucho más en inclinarse hacia ellos y darle lo que se merecían, con una danza lenta y fluida que despertaba al corazón de los amantes, impulsando un deseo que cada segundo se tornaba incontrolable.

¿Podría tocarlo?

El otro Yuugi extendió su mano un poco más para abrazar a la nuca del ojiazul que sostenía su cuerpo mientras las lenguas hacían su cuidadoso avance. Un jadeo profundo y placentero le dio a Seto el permiso para continuar, atrayendo al pequeño cuerpo del duelista al suyo, sintiéndose su ligero peso sobre él.

Sus manos; su boca, iban a pasos lentos y precavidos, con el plan de disfrutar cada segundo que les tomaba tocarse.

Qué bella era la intimidad…

Fue inevitable para el faraón pensar aquello, dejándose llevar por el momento, caía en el calor que crecía en su interior y se aferraba al regazo de su pareja, queriendo frotar parte de ello cuando no hubo más distancia que quebrar.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que…

…no era correcto.

—Seto…— El ojiazul no se detuvo ante el llamado de su pareja y continuó insistiendo en callarlo con sus besos ardientes. —¡Seto! — El otro Yuugi tomó gran cantidad de fuerza de voluntad para separarse del castaño.

Y todo de pronto se enfrió.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose como si fuera lo único que podían hacer.

—Lo siento. — Fue lo primero que Seto dijo al sentarse y apartar su mirada.

—_Yo_ lo siento. — El faraón enfatizó con tristeza. —Tengo que irme.

Si se seguía quedando ahí un minuto más, se olvidaría de Yuugi y del significado de la cordura.

Seto no hizo nada para detenerlo, porque no quería recordar las razones por lo cual el otro Yuugi lo estaba evitando.

~•~

Fue otra semana de mucho pensar, y poco decidir, hasta a Yuugi se le habían acabado las ideas para que su otro yo pudiera hacerle algo perfecto a su pareja. Si el faraón que conocía mucho más a su rival no tenía ni idea de lo que podría gustarle, entonces, Yuugi estaba completamente perdido. Decidió no seguir insistiendo en el asunto de la intimidad con Kaiba, pues sabía que al faraón no le gustaría la idea por mucho que intentara.

Yuugi estaba contento de que su amigo lo respetara tanto, pero, si lo planeaban bien, nadie saldría lastimado y el otro Yuugi le daría a Kaiba lo que tanto quería.

Después de todo, como pareja, se lo merecían.

—Yuugi…

—¿Dime?

Hubo un minuto o dos de silencio hasta que su otro yo se volteó en la cama, como si le diera la espalda a Yuugi, quien se encontraba dentro del rompecabezas.

—Nada. —murmuró.

La voz de su otro yo sonaba tan débil y tímida que Yuugi por poco no lo reconocía. El faraón parecía ser habilidoso y corajudo en situaciones excepcionales, pero cuando se trataba de sus propias emociones, era un cobarde como cualquiera.

Yuugi estaba feliz de verlo de esa manera, y estaría aun más feliz si no se complicara demasiado al respecto.

—Sea cual sea la idea que se te haya ocurrido, no es momento de sentir vergüenza, otro yo. —dijo amablemente. —_Después de todo, soy yo quien te insiste en tener sexo._ —añadió en privado.

El faraón frunció sus labios. No era la idea en sí lo que le hacía sentir incómodo, de hecho, no tenía ningún plan en mente, pero la simple razón de ser perfeccionista en su relación con Kaiba y constantemente pedirle ayuda a sus amigos, le hacía sentirse demasiado avergonzado, que todo este asunto con Kaiba parecía ser tabú para él.

No tenía idea de lo mucho que le costaba hablarle sobre su amor por el ojiazul, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para continuar con el asunto.

—¿Qué te regalaron cuando fue tu cumpleaños? —preguntó finalmente.

Yuugi se sintió sorprendido ante la pregunta, vagamente se enteró de a donde quería llegar su otro yo con esto, pues sea lo que sea que le hubieran regalado a él como a cualquier otro, no se compararía con lo que podrían regalarle a Seto Kaiba.

A decir verdad, nadie estaba seguro de si Kaiba deseaba cosas grandes o cosas chicas.

—Bueno, Anzu me preparó una comida especial, además de un delicioso pastel. Jounouchi-kun y Honda-kun…— En medio del pensamiento, Yuugi detuvo su respuesta. Su otro yo no podía ver el rubor incontrolable en sus mejillas, pero pudo sentir la incomodidad en su voz.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que Jounouchi-kun y Honda-kun te regalaron? —insistió su curiosidad.

Yuugi parecía avergonzado, bastante incómodo para responder a eso, como si el regalo hubiese sido demasiado malo. —N-No creo que Kaiba-kun quiera algo así.

El faraón arqueó una ceja. —Depende de lo que sea.

—E-Es que, en serio es una mala idea. Sería como compensar el hecho de que tú no puedes hacer el amor con él. —respondió en una voz temblorosa.

No había otra manera de explicárselo, y prefería que su otro yo lo entendiera rápido o simplemente dejara de preguntar.

Sucedió ambos.

Debería ir por la opción de cocinarle algo a Kaiba.

Aunque, para ser honestos, la cocina nunca fue su fuerte.

~•~

—Bueno, Yuugi, Anzu no pudo venir, pero insistió en que leyéramos estas instrucciones y que no omitiéramos ningún paso. Pero, como Anzu nos subestima, vamos a omitir aquellos que son demasiado obvios. — Jounouchi le comentó con la hoja que Anzu le entregó.

De nuevo, el regalo del faraón quedaba a merced de Honda y Jounouchi, quienes fueron obligados por Anzu a ayudarle con la cocina durante su ausencia y ellos no pusieron mucha resistencia.

Al faraón le jugó en contra que Anzu trabajara un sábado, y que fuera lo suficientemente impaciente como para preparar tal regalo el día siguiente. Quería hacer todo lo que pudiera lo más pronto posible.

Confiaba en Jounouchi, en Honda y más que nada, en la hoja que Anzu les dio.

—Oye, Yuugi, aquí dice que quieres hacer un MugCake. ¿Estás seguro de que a Kaiba le gustará? — Honda preguntó, leyendo detenidamente la hoja.

El faraón asintió.

—No creo que a Kaiba se le den las cosas dulces. — Insistió el castaño.

—Pero, Honda, ¿acaso eres estúpido? Ya compramos todo lo necesario para prepararlo, no podemos desperdiciar. — Contestó Jounouchi.

—Bueno, entonces…— Honda se mostró pensativo. —¿Y si lo preparamos para comerlo nosotros?

—¡Es una gran idea! — Apoyó el rubio.

—Chicos, Mokuba ya me dio el visto bueno, este postre será para Kaiba y para nadie más. — El otro Yuugi respondió, mientras comenzaba a buscar en las bolsas el recipiente donde se prepararía el obsequio.

Los muchachos mostraron una expresión de decepción.

—Si no recuerdo mal, lo primero que debo hacer es echar unas cucharadas de harina, ¿no es así? — El monarca les confió la lista a sus amigos. El plan era que él se encargaría de ensuciarse las manos y ellos le dictarían lo que tenía que hacer.

No podía haber un error en esto, al menos que se equivoque con las cantidades, lo cual resultaría casi imposible porque él podía ser muy preciso si le daban la indicación exacta.

Jounouchi y Honda intercambiaron miradas, agradecidos de que su amigo les esté dando la espalda para que no pudiera descifrar sus expresiones nerviosas. —Uh, no.— Comenzó a decir Jounouchi con cierta inseguridad, pasando su dedo sobre las palabras escritas. —Primero debes batir tres huevos en el recipiente.

Jounouchi tragó pesado.

El faraón se tomó su tiempo para contestar, pero luego se dirigió hacia el refrigerador para sacar esos mismos tres huevos, romperlos y dejar que su contenido cayera dentro del recipiente.

Honda y Jounouchi se miraron sorprendidos. Estaban sudando frío, las manos le temblaban y se encontraban completamente incrédulos ante lo sucedido.

Le mintieron.

Le mintieron al otro Yuugi; al faraón, y se lo creyó.

El rubio tragó de nuevo, evadiendo el sentimiento de culpa que se acumulaba en su alma.

Pensaron en la próxima cosa que le dirían para continuar con el plan mientras oían al faraón batir los huevos a una velocidad moderada. Sabían que su amigo no tenía idea alguna de todo lo que tuviera que ver con una cocina, que necesitaba orientación y seguridad en si mismo para trabajar en ese entorno, pero ahora, esa inutilidad en la cocina le venía demasiado bien a Jounouchi y a Honda, ellos querían que el otro Yuugi le preparara el postre a Kaiba con toda la mala gana que ellos tendrían si estuvieran en su lugar.

—Luego debes poner el azúcar. Quizás necesites poner el tarro entero. — Indicó Honda.

El faraón frunció el ceño, buscando el pequeño tarro de azúcar. —¿No quedará muy dulce?

—No, es la medida perfecta. — Jounouchi añadió, levantando su pulgar.

El otro Yuugi se encogió de hombros y decidió obedecer.

Después de todo, ellos solo estaban diciendo lo que Anzu escribió en la lista.

Puesto el azúcar en el recipiente, el faraón se volteó a mirar a sus amigos.

—¿Ahora qué?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los rostros de Honda y Jounouchi.

~•~

—¡Te dije que no la dejaras pasar! ¿¡Acaso estás sordo!?

—L-Lo siento, señor Kai…— Antes de que el hombre pudiera terminar, Seto cortó la llamada bruscamente.

No se dio cuenta de lo agitado que se sentía, había dormido poco y la incompetencia de sus empleados lo desesperaba mucho más de lo normal. Había trabajado demasiado en esto como para que cualquier inútil lo detuviera.

Estaba tan cerca de encontrar la respuesta, tan cerca…

—¿Hermano?

—Pasa, Mokuba. —respondió con calma.

Mokuba entró tímidamente, ya sabía lo alterado que estaba Seto, aunque desconocía el motivo. Hacía bastante que lo veía trabajar en un proyecto que no mencionó jamás, ni pensaba mencionárselo, ya que Mokuba seguía sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano mayor no importa cuántas veces preguntara.

Todo empezó cuando Yuugi y él comenzaron a salir.

—¿Por qué enviaste a Isono a intimidar una tienda de relojes? — El niño se le acercó con su ceño fruncido, no en signo de molestia sino de preocupación.

Seto no levantó la mirada para dirigirse a su hermano pequeño, sólo continuaba con sus asuntos en la computadora.

—Solamente creyeron que podían pasarse de listos conmigo, nada del que debas preocuparte, Mokuba. —respondió. Un leve golpe en la puerta se escuchó luego de sus palabras. —Sin embargo, hay otra molestia que quiere interponerse en mis asuntos. —suspiró. Le hizo un gesto a su hermanito para que abriera la puerta.

Mokuba estaba confundido, aquello aumentó en cuanto abrió la puerta y detrás de ella apareció esa mujer que vieron en Ciudad Batallas.

—No podías estar ni un solo día sin volverte un dolor en el trasero, Ishizu Ishtar. — Esa era la manera de Seto Kaiba para recibir a esa mujer, quien estuvo persiguiéndolo todos estos días debido a su proyecto, porque deseaba detenerlo.

—De hecho, he venido a hacerte un favor. Más bien, un favor a todos, pues resultas ser imparable. —Ishizu empezó a decir. Seto arqueó una ceja. —Tus ideas solo traerán un desorden al destino del faraón, no puedes intervenir como te plazca.

—Puedo y lo haré. —bufó.

Mokuba miraba a ambos, mucho más desconcertado que antes. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué es lo que Seto haría con Yuugi?

—Lo harás, pero a mi manera. —Ishizu respondió, sacando de su bolso una pequeña botella con un liquido trasparente. —Trabajamos mucho para preparar este liquido antes de que tú hicieras alguna locura, por lo tanto, su efecto es temporal.

—¿Temporal, dices? —el ojiazul se cruzó de brazos, observando la botella.

Ishizu asintió. —En cuanto el faraón beba de este líquido, su cuerpo se separará del rompecabezas y su cascarón.

Antes de que Seto pudiera responder a eso, Mokuba casi que saltó del suelo y exclamó sorprendido: —¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Hermano, enloqueciste!?

—No te metas, Mokuba. — Seto dijo con firmeza, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a su hermanito, y con sus ojos fijos en la botella que le cambiaría la vida por unos segundos. —Está bien, lo usaré. — le respondió a la mujer, quien le entregó el producto sin vacilar. Los dos se miraron seriamente, Ishizu sabía que no podría engañar a Seto y Seto no podría engañar a Ishizu.

Pero lo intentaría. Averiguaría de qué estaba hecho este producto, y si podía alterarlo de alguna forma para que sus efectos sean duraderos, quizás eternos.

Ishizu lo sabía, y, aun así, no le dijo nada. Asintió sin más, y le dio la espalda. —Sé que lo usarás bien.

Seto sonrió con arrogancia, sin dejar de mirar el frasco. —Por supuesto.

Cuando la mujer dejó la habitación, Mokuba se tomó unos segundos para repasar la breve reunión y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Estaba… indignado, sorprendido y más que nada, confundido. —¿Qué diablos fue eso?

El ojiazul mientras tanto se estaba acomodando de nuevo en su silla, demasiado pensativo como para lidiar con las dudas y quejas de su hermano pequeño. Todo era demasiado complicado para explicar.

—No me digas que el amor se te subió a la cabeza y ahora quieres que el otro Yuugi tenga su propio cuerpo para estar contigo. — Mokuba sacó la conclusión por si solo cuando solo obtuvo un profundo silencio como respuesta.

—Bueno, eso fue fácil. — Seto contestó con una risa irónica.

Mokuba rodó los ojos. —No hay nada que te detenga cuando se trata del faraón, ¿verdad? — sonrió— Eres un picarón.

Seto volteó a mirarlo con firmeza, frunciendo profundamente su ceño. —Lárgate, Mokuba. — le ordenó, pero luego de unos segundos, cambió de idea. —Mejor dicho, llévate este líquido al laboratorio y pide un análisis completo.

—¡A la orden!

~•~

El postre no llevaba buena pinta, era una espuma sosa, no había consistencia en el MugCake, lo cual deprimía cada vez más al monarca. Estaba posicionado frente a la mesada, mirando su obra culinaria, y por cada segundo que pasaba descubriendo su terrible apariencia, sus hombros se iban decayendo. Era un desastre.

No quería ni imaginar el sabor de ese postre.

La taza tampoco disimulaba, estaba sucia con líneas de chocolate, como si este hubiese explotado dentro del microondas. Por suerte, eso no sucedió, pero al tratar de sentir la suave textura que se supone tendría su postre, este resultaba inexistente. La punta de la cuchara chocaba con el bizcocho endurecido. Era como tocar una piedra.

El otro Yuugi continuaba picando el bizcocho, esperando que cediera. —Aun cuando recibí las instrucciones precisas, aun cuando hice todo lo que me dijeron, yo…—comenzó a decir, completamente desganado. ¿Acaso nada le podía salir bien?

Jounouchi y Honda se quedaron mirando a su amigo, quien poco a poco iba agachando su cabeza. La culpa subía cada vez más, pues el impacto fue mucho más notorio que con el reloj. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le dictaban al faraón las instrucciones de Anzu? Quizás fallaría de todas maneras, porque ya saben que el monarca no era para nada habilidoso en la cocina.

No era culpa de ellos.

Aun así, no podían aguantar ver al otro Yuugi en ese estado. —Tranquilo, Yuugi, eso es normal. Solo tienes que…— Honda trató de reconfortar a su amigo, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro para que levantara el rostro. —…dejarlo a reposar. Eso es.

—¡Claro! ¡Somos tan estúpidos! Anzu nos dijo que luego de sacar el MugCake del microondas, debemos dejarlo a reposar una hora. Así se ablandará. — Jounouchi apoyó el discurso del castaño, hablando rápidamente y con sus nervios bien disimulados.

El faraón fue levantando la mirada de a poco, al principio confundido y luego, comprendiendo la explicación de sus amigos. Estaba apresurando su derrota, quizás el MugCake no fue un desastre después de todo.

—Ya veo. —el tricolor murmuró, aun mirando el postre—¿Solo tengo que esperar?

—¡Exactamente! Y mientras lo haces…— Jounouchi empezó a empujar a Honda hacia el otro Yuugi—¿Por qué no sales con Honda a comprar un bonito paquete para obsequio? — el rubio le guiñó el ojo al castaño.

—C-Claro, pero, Jounouchi, ¿cómo se llamaba esa tienda? Déjame anotarla. — Honda se hizo el tonto, liberándose de los empujones del rubio y llevándolo lejos de la cocina, y más que nada, del faraón para que los escuchase. —¿Qué rayos piensas hacer? — preguntó en un susurro.

—Iré a la pastelería a comprar un MugCake de verdad. —confesó

Honda le dedicó una expresión de horror, como si hubiese confesado un homicidio. —¿Estás loco? ¡Arruinarás el plan!

—¡Lo sé! Pero ¿viste la cara que puso? No puedo soportar esta culpa. Además, Kaiba es un ricachón con buenos ojos para los productos, seguro se dará cuenta de que Yuugi lo compró y no lo preparó en casa, y se lo dirá. Se sentirá ofendido. — explicó.

Jounouchi solo estaba buscando la manera de que el plan se concretara adecuadamente y que el faraón no saliera lastimado en el ínterin. Honda mantenía falsas esperanzas de que el rubio tenía todo bajo control. Asintió a su plan.

Llegaba el anochecer, y así como el sol se ocultaba, Honda y el faraón regresaban a la casa de Yuugi. A Honda le sudaban las manos, estaba inseguro de que a Jounouchi le resultara el plan. Sí, le mintieron al faraón una vez, pero mentirle dos veces ya era demasiado, tenía que darse cuenta sin importar cuantas veces lo disfrazaran.

El rubio los recibió con una sonrisa, como si trajera buenas noticias, mientras los otros dos tenía ya comprado la caja con forma de valija pequeña, donde el otro Yuugi obsequiaría el MugCake al CEO.

—¡Teníamos razón! Aquel MugCake desmotivador de esta tarde se convirtió en un postre muy tentador. — Jounouchi anunció con la taza en mano, enseñando un bizcocho de chocolate, con una muy buena y deliciosa pinta. El otro Yuugi mantuvo una sonrisa amplia y sorprendida, acercándose al postre con su dedo índice extendido, dispuesto a tocar el bizcocho sobresaliente de la taza y sintiendo la suavidad esperada. Era como un cálido colchón. —Cambié la taza por una limpia. Espero que no te moleste.

Honda miró a su amigo de reojo, contando la cantidad de mentiras que ya van diciéndole a su mejor amigo.

El monarca estaba perdido en la magia de la cocina, sorprendido de que lo que antes parecía un fracaso, ahora es todo un éxito. No podía esperar a ver la reacción de Seto cuando lo probara. —Está bien así. Muchas gracias, amigos. —pronunció con una profunda emoción, con sus ojos brillando en gratitud.

Jounouchi y Honda se intercambiaron miradas nuevamente, sin creer el hecho de que el Rey de los Duelos todavía se tragara sus mentiras, y más que nada, que les agradeciera como si fueran los mejores amigos del universo.

Los dos sabían que no lo eran, pero guardaron silencio.

El anochecer se convirtió en un mar de dudas, con silenciosos movimientos, fuertes secretos se ocultaban en los corazones de cada uno y el silencio solo significaba la sorpresa, la mentira y la verdad que debía cuidarse. La verdad estaba cautiva por la mentira, la retenía y la amordazaba para que saltara gritando en sorpresa y arruinara las expectativas que generaban los planes ocultos de cada uno.

Seto estaba callado, quieto, sus orbes azules se mantenían fijos en su teléfono, como esperando un anuncio importante. De hecho, eso estaba haciendo, estaba ansioso por recibir la recolección de datos sobre el elemento extraño que esa mujer egipcia le había dado 'por el bien de todos'. Podía ser una simple broma, un engaño, alguna trampa que arruinara sus proyectos para con el faraón. Todo lo que él quería, algo o alguien llegaba para quitárselo y/o destruirlo.

No debía permitirlo.

El anuncio lo alcanzó en un suave golpe en la puerta de su oficina, el teléfono no se había movido de su lugar, en cambio, Mokuba se apareció con una expresión preocupada, ya que, sabiendo del plan de su hermano mayor finalmente, era el encargado de entregar la información importante a él.

Su mirada confundida pasaba desapercibida de los punzantes ojos azules de su hermano, a quien solo le importaba lo que tanto buscaba en la noche que comenzaba.

—Seto…—empezó a decir débilmente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Seto, la computadora señala este líquido como si solo fuera agua.

—¡Lo sabía! Esa maldita…

—Pero, también reconoció un elemento desconocido.

—¿Eh?

—Eso es todo lo que la computadora pudo indicar. No me sorprendería si fuera la magia misma ese elemento tan desconocido—Mokuba se atrevió a decir.

Una carcajada no se retuvo de su garganta, de hecho, resonó por toda la oficina. —¿Y voy a creer en eso? —respondió con sorna y una incredulidad que sobraba.

Mokuba arqueó una ceja. —No lo sé, señor 'quiero separar al espíritu de un faraón de tres mil años de antigüedad del cuerpo de un joven estudiante de secundaria con mis seis años de inteligencia científica'.

La ironía del niño resultó insignificante para el mayor que estaba metido en su burbuja pensamientos y miles de planes que rondaban para que esto resultara. Una sonrisa siniestra arrugó sus comisuras y enseñó las perlas blancas que ocultaba en su boca.

Mokuba sabía lo que significaba esa maldita sonrisa.

—Quizás Ishizu me haya ayudado más de lo que ella planeaba—murmuró el ojiazul.

Mokuba frunció su ceño en preocupación. —¿Qué vas a hacer, hermano?

—Por ahora, voy a invitar a Yuugi a cenar con nosotros otra vez— respondió casi de inmediato mientras tomaba su teléfono y marcaba cierto número con la velocidad de su pulgar solamente.

El faraón despedía a sus amigos de la tienda de juegos, cerrando la puerta todavía con una ilusionada sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, el suspiro del enamorado se apoderaba de sus labios y los rozaba, dejando que eso fuera lo único que se escuchara en el silencio de la soledad. Pensaba inmediatamente que debía llamar a Seto e invitarlo a cenar, o quizás irlo a visitar sin mucha ceremonia, para que la sorpresa tuviera más efecto.

Todos sus planes fueron tirados a la basura cuando la solución se sirvió en bandeja de metal frio que componía la tapa trasera de su teléfono, sonando la melodía que anunciaba una llamada. El otro Yuugi atendió con cierta emoción y dificultad descubriendo el responsable de la interrupción de sus pensamientos. —¿Hola? ¿Seto?

—El mismo— respondió con esa firmeza que se confundía con arrogancia, pero en realidad se trataba de una determinación que siempre se aparecía en su voz, una seguridad que significaba más de lo que el faraón, quien lo conocía más que a su propio mazo, podía imaginar.

El otro Yuugi se ruborizó de la emoción, era una expresión un poco ridícula y se aliviaba de que su rival no pudiera verla. Estaba pensando en lo raro que era recibir llamadas de parte de Seto, no es como si hablaran mucho por teléfono últimamente, aunque cuando se daba la ocasión, era él quien lo llamaba y no al revés.

—Justo estaba pensando en ti—dijo con cierta suavidad.

Del otro lado del teléfono, era turno para el castaño ruborizarse, que tuvo que darse la vuelta porque esta vez no tenía la suerte de que nadie lo estuviera viendo. Mokuba pudo captar rápidamente el nerviosismo de su hermano mayor y cómo le dio la espalda para que no notara una reacción muy peculiar de parte de éste, que solo podía suceder cuando se trataba del otro Yuugi. El niño estiró una sonrisa maliciosa, cubriéndola con su pequeña mano.

—B-Bien, no tendrás que pensar mucho en mí, porque te estoy invitando a cenar otra vez.

El tono de voz en Seto era acelerado y desbalanceado, había perdido la firmeza que denotaba con su determinación. El faraón le había dado un golpe bajo cuando comenzó a hablarle con esa voz tan seductora y sensual.

—¿A … cenar? ¿Cómo así? ¿A dónde? — el faraón sonó confundido y a la vez, preocupado.

Si llegaba a llevarlo a un restaurante, el MugCake se echaría a perder.

—Sí, a cenar. Tú sabes, en mi mansión, con Mokuba. Me pediste que lo repitiéramos.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que el faraón contestara con una pequeña y cálida sonrisa: —Ah, es verdad—su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando Seto tenía esta clase de gestos para con él. —_No esperaba que fuera tan pronto—_se dijo en su cabeza.

—Bien, mandaré a Isono para que te lleve—Seto soltó rápidamente—_¿Te quedarás a dormir otra vez? No quisiera dormir solo de nuevo— _el ojiazul dijo en privado. Iba a decirlo en voz alta pero no tuvo el coraje para recibir una respuesta a eso.

Colgó la llamada antes de que se le saliera el corazón del pecho y decida ir a buscar al faraón por su propia cuenta.

Si tan solo tuviera su propio cuerpo, todo sería diferente.

Mientras tanto, el faraón suspiraba de alivio, era la oportunidad perfecta para darle el obsequio. Aunque, ahora solo estaba nervioso.

¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Qué haría entonces? Sus amigos y él se esforzaron mucho para preparar esto, tenía que salir bien.

Llevó una mano a su pecho, la punta del rompecabezas golpeaba ligeramente su abdomen. Cerró sus ojos.

—Espero que no te moleste mi decisión, compañero. Prometo que esto terminará pronto.

—Ojalá no termine nunca, otro yo. Se ven muy tiernos juntos— Yuugi habló con toda honestidad, aunque su sonrisa se notaba peculiar. El significado de las palabras del faraón eran otras, sin embargo, Yuugi se refería a algo más profundo.

El faraón no estaba pensando en el hecho de que su futuro con Seto tenía tiempo limitado. No es que no lo haya pensado nunca, sólo no quería hacerlo, o acabaría angustiándose.

Quizás por eso estaba tan decidido a obsequiarle algo a Seto en nombre de su noviazgo. Era un recuerdo, un tributo.

Una forma de decir…

_Te amo. Nunca me olvides, porque yo no lo haré._

El faraón tragó pesado mientras una lágrima rozaba su mejilla.

~•~

Habían terminado de cenar, Mokuba se divirtió hablando con el otro Yuugi, aunque sabía que en cuanto terminara de comer debía levantarse de la mesa e irse a dormir. Eso era lo que había acordado con Seto.

Seto tenía un plan.

El faraón también tenía una sorpresa.

Mokuba sólo quería que este problema terminara de una vez y pudieran ser una pareja normal. El otro Yuugi no dejaba de moverse de la silla, estaba demasiado nervioso y pensativo, sabía que tenía ese problema de no saber qué regalarle a su hermano.

Luego, estaba Seto, quien no dejaba de mirar a su plato esperando que se vaciara, para poder estar a solas con su rival-amante.

El niño estaba feliz de haberlos juntado, pero parecía que los problemas no se terminaban con esos dos.

Ni bien terminó, se levantó, saludó y se fue.

Quería dormir, y ese era su único plan.

Mientras tanto, Seto sostenía un suspiro de alivio, con un minuto o dos de silencio, supo que era su momento para hablar. —Pediré que nos preparen un poco de té.

El faraón estaba aliviado de que el ojiazul hiciera tiempo en el momento en que estuvieran solos, pues no quería irse tan rápido y menos cuando todavía no había tenido el valor de entregarle su obsequio.

Seto le dio la oportunidad para prepararse psicológicamente, pues se levantó por unos minutos y se alejó para ordenarle a uno de sus sirvientes que preparara el té. Mientras el otro Yuugi sacaba el paquete de la bolsa, Seto le daba una botellita a su sirviente, indicándole que dejara caer un poco en una taza en particular.

Curiosamente, cuando regreso, se encontró con la espalda de su rival, quien estaba acurrucado a algo y temblando ligeramente, como si estuviera nervioso por algo. —¿Pasa algo? — el ojiazul preguntó desconcertado, acercando su mano a su hombro, pero antes de llegar a él, un paquete le picó la nariz. El olor a papel y cinta, junto con un peculiar aroma a chocolate le estaba inquietando bastante. —¿Q-Qué?

Cuando se atrevió a ver el rostro de su amante, pudo encontrarse con unos ojos brillantes y unas mejillas rojas como la cinta que envolvía al paquete. ¿Otro regalo?

—Y-Ya que me equivoqué con el reloj, te pre-preparé es-esto—dijo con humillantes tartamudeos.

¿Preparar? Seto arqueó sus cejas en confusión, tomando el paquete con ambas manos, rozando los dedos de su amante que se lo entregaba. Parecía ser un postre por el aroma a chocolate, y si era un postre, no podía esperar nada bueno viniendo de la cocina y el faraón.

Aun así, el detalle resultaba tierno, ignoraría la inutilidad del faraón en la cocina solo por esta noche; solo para verlo sonreír.

Jamás pensó que haría algo así, pero qué va, era el amor después de todo lo que lo tenía tan embriagado y obsesionado.

Seto se ruborizó una vez más, abriendo el paquete con cierta delicadeza y lentitud, preparándose para lo que fuera a encontrarse. Era un postre preparado por el faraón, podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Aun así, cuando lo vio, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras antes de tragar un bocado de eso.

El postre…

…tenía buena pinta.

Incluso parecía hecho por un profesional.

Seto parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Tú lo preparaste?

El faraón asintió un par de veces, con sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo tímido.

Sin decir más, Seto tomó una pequeña cuchara y le quitó un pedazo a la forma perfecta del MugCake. No era fanático de lo dulce, pero esto resultaba un hecho impresionante y no podía perdérselo.

Eso fue lo que pensó cuando se lo llevó a la boca y lo saboreó minuciosamente. Era dulce pero no demasiado, la textura resultaba suave y cálida, casi podía sentirlo como una caricia para su lengua. Era relajante, esponjoso, pero el sabor…

…se sentía demasiado superficial.

Seto levantó la taza y la observó.

—¿Y bien? —el faraón insistió.

El castaño cerró sus ojos.

—Está bueno—empezó a decir, los latidos acelerados del faraón se habían calmado—, pero no era necesario decirme que lo preparaste tú cuando en realidad lo compraste en una cafetería. Ya sé cómo eres en la cocina, no te pediría que me prepararas algo tan complicado como un postre, cuando ni siquiera puedes cocinar unos fideos decentes. Además, si vas a mentir, tienes que cambiar la taza por una que no diga el nombre de la cafetería donde la compraste.

Su respuesta fue…

…fría, seca, directa y…

…bastante acertada.

El faraón agachó su cabeza.

Seto tragó pesado. Genial, ¿lo había hecho llorar?

Yuugi estaba temblando, leves gimoteos comenzaban a preocupar al ojiazul, hasta que este alzó su cabeza en una carcajada que el mayor no se esperó oír jamás.

¿Qué era tan gracioso?

—Esos dos no tienen remedio—el faraón soltó de repente.

Seto frunció el ceño. —¿'Esos… dos'?

—Jounouchi-kun y Honda-kun— contestó, secándose una lagrima—, ellos me ayudaron a preparar el MugCake, pero parece que lo arruiné y compraron otro. Lo sospeché por unos segundos, pero estaba tan ilusionado que prefería ignorarlo, además, no quise desperdiciar el tiempo que ellos usaron para mí, aunque debí percatarme de que te darías cuenta.

El castaño normalmente se enojaría al oír el nombre de esos dos tontos, más cuando había recibido un obsequio por parte de _su _ayuda, la cual no aceptaría en cualquier otra noche, pero _esta _noche era especial. Nada lo arruinaría, mucho menos cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, y al final acabaron riendo. Sí, Seto le sonrió en respuesta.

El otro Yuugi fue cesando su risa cuando sintió una cálida mano envolver su nuca, el calor comenzaba a subir por todo su cuerpo, con el susurro rozando sus labios. —Sabes, no me importa el reloj ni un buen plato de comida, con solo saber que te tengo entre mis manos, es suficiente para mí.

—Lo haces sonar tan siniestro, Seto—contestó irónicamente antes de que unos labios lo atraparan.

Sus bocas se chocaban entre si con cierta dificultad, Seto se había tomado el atrevimiento de lamerlo con suavidad porque los labios de ambos estaban secos sin que ellos se percataran de eso. Al inicio fue incómodo, luego se tornó en la mejor sensación que podrían haber tenido jamás.

Sí, después del primero hubo muchos besos más, pero cada beso se sentía mejor que el anterior.

A pesar de las interrupciones, ignorando todo lo demás, sus corazones latían y permitían que el calor los ahogara. La sangre les hervía como nunca, con la luz del techo mezclada con la chimenea, era el momento perfecto para dejarse caer por los brazos de Eros, rindiéndose ante su poder. No podían soportar un segundo más separados y por cada chasquido que sus labios hacían al impactarse, rogaban por más contacto.

La barrera se debilitaba.

Seto tomaba control de su cuerpo y el faraón solo quería derramar un par de lagrimas repentinamente. ¿De alegría? ¿Tristeza? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Frustración? ¿Todo junto?

El CEO no se había dado cuenta de esto hasta que abrazó sus mejillas y sintió una extraña y húmeda calidez.

Se separó, preocupado.

El faraón se cubrió el rostro.

Seto estaba atónito, jamás había visto a su rival de esta manera y era impactante ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, le preocupaba más la razón por la cual él lloraba de esa manera.

La sabía, pero no quería oírla.

Sin decir nada, el mayor atrajo el pequeño cuerpo de su rival hacia su pecho, dejando que este se acurruque ahí, a pesar de haberse resistido por unos segundos, se relajó allí como si fuese un refugio.

—_No puedo hacer esto cuando sé que no pertenezco a este mundo; a tu mundo._

~•~

Se sentía un imbécil, un completo idiota. Desperdició su tiempo valioso con Seto solo porque se había largado a llorar como un bebé. Esta confusión le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro, se estaba cansando de su indecisión y su debilidad.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, aprovechar su poco tiempo en este mundo y darle a Seto la atención que se merecía. Quizás eso era lo que debía hacer, el obsequio que debía darle.

No era algo que pudiera darse materialmente, sino físicamente.

Todavía lo tenía a su lado, en un coche, a solas, sin nada que los interrumpiera más que los ojos en el camino. Seto se había ofrecido a llevarlo de regreso a su casa, luego de que él no tuviera la fortaleza suficiente como para aceptar quedarse a dormir. El ojiazul tampoco se lo ofreció.

_Parece que ninguno de los dos se atreve a decir nada, con temor a comprometerse demasiado. ¿No era eso de lo que se trataba esta relación? ¿Por qué lo empezamos si no estábamos listos?_

No quería llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez no debieron comenzar una relación en primer lugar. Ya que estaba aquí, que nadie más que él lo detenía de estar con Seto, debía aprovechar su tiempo, así fuera poco o mucho.

Incluso si estos eran sus últimos segundos, debía hacer algo, ¿no?

Afortunadamente, no eran los últimos y por eso, podía hacer esto.

El coche se detuvo, la tienda de juegos no llevaba las luces encendidas, parecía que el abuelo Sugoroku se tomó en serio la indicación de no esperarlo despierto. El faraón suspiró.

—Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos— Seto murmuró.

Esas palabras tenían un contexto simple pero el significado se sintió pesado y doloroso.

No, no habían llegado aún.

El faraón tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Las manos de Seto siempre se sentían frías cuando estaban solas, pero cuando se acercaban para tocarlo, se sentían demasiado cálidas.

—Seto…

—¿Uhm?

—Tengamos una cita.

Y Seto liberó la expresión más hermosa que los ojos del faraón pudieron apreciar. Su pálido rostro ahora estaba teñido de rojo manzana.

—Estuve pensando mucho desde que subimos al coche, y no quiero continuar perdiendo el tiempo. Quiero darlo todo de mí. —pronunció con determinación.

Seto estaba aliviado de ver esos ojos llenos de seguridad.

—_Tendremos una cita mañana. Eso es lo que hacen los novios, ¿no? — _El faraón se dijo en privado, no soltó su mirada de los orbes azules que brillaban maravillosamente con la luz de la luna. —Te amo—aquellas palabras salieron de su corazón y no de su deseo por compensarlo todo, ni por su preocupación por el tiempo o por el destino que le esperaba, el destino en el cual el nombre de Seto no estaba escrito junto al suyo.

Su nombre…

…ese nombre que aún no conocía.

La inseguridad comenzaba a atacarlo de nuevo, trataba de sacudirlo antes de que se manifestara frente a su amante. Quería ser feliz junto a Seto, lo que le quedara de vida, eso fue lo que decidió al inclinarse y sellar tal promesa con un tierno beso de 'hasta mañana'.

Al verlo salir del auto y alejarse por esta noche, Seto sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo cuando se enteró que se había olvidado de algo muy importante.

Estaba tan preocupado por tranquilizar al faraón que olvidó completamente su plan, y acabó por no dejarle probar a su rival de ese liquido que le hubiera cambiado la vida, supuestamente.

Ahora, en estos momentos, Seto deseaba que ese liquido tuviera el efecto que Ishizu decía, solo para brindarle a su amado la solución que acabaría con sus lagrimas por un corto tiempo.

No, Seto estaba decidido a volver ese corto tiempo en uno eterno.

* * *

_Adelanto del próximo capitulo:_

Los muchachos ignoraron la escena, aprovechando lo distraídos que estaban para salir de la cafetería, aunque ni bien llegaban a la puerta, una palmada rebotó en los oídos de Jounouchi, quien instintivamente se volteó a mirar a su amigo. ¿Lo golpeó?

Sí, Kaiba golpeó al faraón.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a los lectores que me apoyaron en el capitulo anterior. ¡Sus comentarios y lecturas valen mucho para mi!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!**

**¡Nos leemos el próximo viernes!**


	3. Codicia, tiempo, ceguera y mucho miedo

_**Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes**_

* * *

_**Atención: Contenido sexual explícito**_

* * *

Hacía mucho frío, una ventisca era el rival digno de las bebidas calientes, los clientes de la cafetería aun cuando quedaban refugiados adentro, bebiendo té y café, comiendo tostadas relajadamente, pero sabían que debían de enfrentarse al clima fresco en cuanto salieran de su comodidad.

No estaban inquietos.

Los únicos inquietos dentro de la cafetería eran Jounouchi y Honda, quienes miraban a la ventana con recelo. El rubio temblaba sus piernas, abrazando la taza caliente de café con crema, Honda observaba hacia las otras mesas, como si buscara a alguien en particular.

A decir verdad, no esperaban a nadie, solo se reunían en este lugar para discutir sobre la misión "rescatar al otro Yuugi de las filosas garras de oro del arrogante, egoísta y ricachón, Seto Kaiba". ¿Cuál sería el próximo paso? Hasta ahora, ellos seguían estando lo más bien, incluso cada vez mejor.

Recordaban la sonrisa del faraón cuando regresó a verlos después de la cena que tuvo con Kaiba.

_Gracias por haberme ayudado, no era necesario mentirme para evitar que me sintiera mal._

Eso fue lo que les había dicho, con una voz tan amable y dulce que casi parecía provenir del Yuugi original.

Así que después de todo, podía detectar algunas mentiras, quizás estaban abusando demasiado de la confianza del faraón, pues él pondría las manos en el fuego por ellos y jamás pensaría que esos dos harían lo que fuera para separarlo de Kaiba, como romper un reloj comprado por él, o sabotearle un postre en el cual él se esforzó mucho.

Eso lo haría la gente mala y ellos no son gente mala. Eso era lo que el otro Yuugi pensaba.

Jounouchi suspiró, mirando el cielo nublado. —Así que tendrá una cita con Kaiba, ¿eh?

—Y será al aire libre, acabo de notar que el clima no estará a su favor—respondió Honda, antes de beber de su café.

El rubio se mordió el labio—Con nuestra suerte, llegará un clima primaveral en pleno otoño. Estoy pensando que quizás deberíamos dejarlo estar.

—¿Te estás rindiendo? ¡Esto es por el bien de nuestro amigo, Jounouchi! — Honda sonaba determinado por fuera, pero por dentro también estaba destrozado, quería darse por vencido, olvidarse de lo basura que era por unos días y renovarse como amigo de Yuugi. Lo estaban traicionando a pesar de que sus intenciones eran buenas.

Jounouchi agachó su cabeza, hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. —En momentos así, necesito el consejo de Yuugi, pero es obvio que no podemos tenerlo.

Honda se quedó mirando al liquido oscuro que llenaba su taza, sintiendo el calor de este quemar la punta de sus dedos. No tenía nada más que decir, dejaron caer la toalla. Lo apostaban todo a esta cita, si salía bien, era porque estarían bien juntos, aunque sea por un tiempo, y si no, pues, se aliviarían.

Hubo un minuto o dos de silencio, o más bien, un silencio de parte de ambos, el ambiente no estaba muy callado; el sonido de las maquinas de café funcionando, la caja registradora, los platos y tazas chocándose y las personas hablando era lo único que podía oírse.

Honda miró a su reloj. Frunció su ceño. —¿A qué hora dijo que era la cita?

—A las tres. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres y media de la tarde.

Ni bien se llegó a esa respuesta, los dos quedaron en una palidez semejante a la nieve que estaría por caer en unos meses. Escucharon la puerta de la cafetería abrirse junto a una risita, una que jamás habían escuchado en ese tono, pero podían reconocer esa voz a kilómetros. Casi sonaba como Yuugi, sabían que no era Yuugi.

Honda no se atrevió a darse la vuelta, a mirar justo detrás, donde se encontraba la puerta, para cerciorarse. Estiró su gorra de abrigo hasta sus ojos, agachando su cabeza como si fuera a hacerse invisible, Jounouchi sólo se colocó la capucha de su sudadera y se inclinó también, asintiendo ligeramente hacia Honda para confirmarle que el otro Yuugi y Kaiba habían entrado a la cafetería.

De todos los lugares que podrían haber ido, tenían que venir a este.

—Maldición…—masculló el rubio, hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos—Tenemos que irnos—dijo con su voz ahogada.

A decir verdad, incluso Jounouchi sabía lo complicado que era eso, su mesa estaba casi en el centro de la cafetería, al lado de una ventana, atrás tenían la puerta, pero estaba un poco lejos, si se levantaban ahora, mientras Kaiba y Yuugi estuvieran buscando una mesa para sentarse, acabarían cruzando sus miradas.

Sobre todo, porque mientras pensaba en todo eso, Jounouchi los seguía con sus ojos, y veía cómo se sentaban cerca de la puerta. Yuugi le daba la espalda a la salida y Kaiba podría detectar quién entraba y quién salía.

No podía tener tan buen ojo, ¿o sí?

Honda se mantenía mirando a la ventana, temiendo que el solo mirarlos pudiera desembocar un encuentro que los descubriera. Aunque, ellos estaban aquí primero, no tenía nada de malo, era algo natural que dos amigos se juntaran a tomar café. No había nada de raro en eso.

—Deberíamos levantarnos— susurró, Jounouchi posó su mano sobre su antebrazo, deteniéndolo de cualquier movimiento brusco.

—Esperaremos a que se vayan, no tienen mucho que hacer aquí. ¿Desde cuando se puede conversar con Kaiba?

Su idea fue la peor, estuvieron ahí media hora más, el faraón reía constantemente como si Kaiba fuera bueno contando chistes, se la pasaban hablando y hablando, casi ni tocaban sus bebidas calientes. Luego llegaban esos momentos en los que se miraban fijamente, sin desafíos, sin aburrimiento, como si hablaran con sus ojos y pronunciaran palabras que nadie jamás haya oído y se sintieran suertudos de ser parte de eso.

Jounouchi lo comprendió.

Fue ahí cuando decidió levantarse al fin. —Vámonos, Honda.

Honda estaba por obedecer, un poco confundido al principio, sin embargo, así como ellos se separaron de sus asientos, el faraón hizo lo mismo, volteándose en dirección a la mesa de los muchachos, y ellos inmediatamente regresaron a sus lugares, escondiendo sus rostros.

Sudaban terriblemente, como si de pronto hubiera 45 grados de térmica y el sol les estuviera dando directamente en sus cabezas. Estaban mareados y temerosos, sentían que su suerte había terminado ni bien comprendieron que meterse en los asuntos de su amigo estaba realmente mal. El faraón se seguía acercando y ellos no eran capaces de levantarse y mostrar la cara, o por lo menos, mirarlo fijamente mientras él los enfrentaba.

El rubio fue el primero en decidir hacerse cargo de sus actos y afrontar las sospechas del faraón, o sus regaños cuando le dijeran la verdad. Sí, eso era lo que estaba por ocurrir, ¿verdad?

No, nada que ver, sus corazones se detuvieron mientras el faraón lo hacía, este se desviaba hacia otro camino. El baño.

Un fuerte suspiro escapó de la garganta de los dos, quienes se miraron a la vez.

—Esto es el colmo, tenemos que irnos antes de que se ponga peor— Honda dijo, apretando sus puños.

—Es verdad, pero…—sus ojos se posaron sobre los de Kaiba, los cuales observaban la puerta de salida como si vigilara realmente los que entraban y salían—Me siento observado, Honda—gimoteó.

Se enfrentó al Sello de Oricalcos, al poder de Ra, pero no quería lidiar con esto. ¿Acaso era un cobarde?

—Vamos, idiota, es ahora o nunca— Honda tiraba de su brazo, y el forcejeo entre esos dos no pasó desapercibido por los ojos azules y punzantes del CEO, aunque por alguna suerte del destino, a los pocos segundos, optó por mirar hacia otro lado.

Ellos estaban por dar el primer paso hacia el escape, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, arruinando toda posibilidad. Una maldición casi salía de los labios del rubio, quien ya se estaba impacientando de su mala suerte.

¿¡Acaso esa era la única puerta por donde podían escapar!?

Se voltearon rápidamente, fingiendo que estaban por dirigirse a la barra, dándole la espalda a Yuugi, quien regresaba a la mesa con Kaiba. Vieron cómo el ojiazul lo miraba con frialdad, ¿Dónde estaba el amor en sus ojos? ¿Acaso el faraón era el único que podía encontrarlo?

Así parecía, porque el muchacho se había inclinado para besar con ternura sus labios causando, tanto en Honda como en Jounouchi, una ligera sacudida. Era extraño ver este tipo de escenas entre ellos dos.

No podrían digerirlo.

Eso no era todo, Kaiba lo tomó de la muñeca con su típica brusquedad y lo atrajo a su regazo, profundizando el beso.

—Ese bastardo…—gruñó Jounouchi, a punto de intervenir.

Honda lo detuvo.

El rubio supo el por qué, pues, el otro Yuugi le seguía el ritmo, como si lo conociera, como si fuera parte de su cuerpo también; sus dedos fusionándose con sus cabellos castaños y tirando de ellos, los labios danzando con los contrarios en una sincronía envidiable.

Parecían una pieza de rompecabezas que encajaba a la perfección.

Kaiba no se sobrepasaba, el otro Yuugi tampoco se acostumbraba, esos dos nacieron conociéndose.

Sabían lo querían del otro y lo que recibirían.

Nadie tenía el derecho a arruinar eso, no había razón alguna si ambos se sentían como en casa.

Los muchachos ignoraron la escena, aprovechando lo distraídos que estaban para salir de la cafetería, aunque ni bien llegaban a la puerta, una palmada rebotó en los oídos de Jounouchi, quien instintivamente se volteó a mirar a su amigo. ¿Lo golpeó?

Sí, Kaiba golpeó al faraón.

—S-Seto, contrólate, por favor— el faraón soltó, con una risita juguetona mezclada con una timidez típica, antes de continuar con el besuqueo.

Jounouchi apretó los puños.

¡El bastardo ricachón le dio una nalgada!

—¡Ya estoy harto de este maldi…!

Antes de que Jounouchi comenzara a saltar, Honda le cubrió la boca y se lo llevó fuera de la cafetería. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien se percató de su presencia.

No importaba lo que estuviera haciendo, incluso si tenía al faraón frente a él, Seto Kaiba no ignoraba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y mientras sus labios se ocupaban de unos cálidos y necesitados, sus ojos penetraban contra ambas figuras que a su parecer resultaban chismosas.

Seto frunció el ceño, viendo como esos dos se alejaban.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el faraón.

Seto sacudió su cabeza. —Nada—respondió—_Ahora todo comienza a tener sentido…_

_~•~_

Jounouchi se sentó en la banca de una plaza completamente alterado, dejaba estirada su cabeza hacia atrás, queriendo mirar al cielo sin realmente hacerlo, No quería ver el gris y la mezcla de nubes que se asemejaban a cómo estaba su mente ahora mismo, sentía rabia por intervenir en la relación entre su amigo y su rival, más que nada le inquietaba la idea de que le continuara molestando que estuvieran juntos cuando no debía realmente meterse en aquello.

Era problema de Yuugi, más bien, del otro Yuugi.

Pero…

La forma en que esos labios arrogantes se posaban sobre los de su amigo, sólo hacía que su corazón ardiera en ira, todavía podía oír las burlonas carcajadas de ese ricachón mientras desnudaba el pobre cuerpo virgen de Yuugi. Se estremeció ante la imagen.

¡No podía permitir que eso suceda!

—¡No puedo permitir que eso suceda! —exclamó, levantándose firmemente de la banca.

Honda, quien estaba posicionado a su lado, lo miró confundido. —¿De qué hablas?

—¿No lo entiendes, Honda? ¡Fuimos tan ciegos! No es el hecho de que Kaiba le rompa el corazón a Yuugi lo único preocupante, ¿ya viste lo _apasionado_ que se puso?

Honda al principio parecía estar por discutir, pero luego, como si se hubiese detenido para recordar, reaccionó con la misma rabia que su amigo frente a él, incluso podía mostrar cierto temor. —¡P-Pero recién es la primera cita!

Jounouchi se acercó al castaño para tomarlo del abrigo y sacudirlo. —¡Qué inocente eres, Honda! ¡Kaiba no sabe esperar!

El castaño soltó un gimoteo temeroso y a continuación, un gruñido.

—No debimos irnos…— Jounouchi murmuró.

—Quien sabe lo que podrían estar haciendo ahora…— Honda se mordió la uña del pulgar, completamente pálido.

~•~

Los finos labios del faraón saboreaban aquella sustancia viscosa, que podía denominarse cremosa. Llegar a una cercanía casi intima era absolutamente agradable, lo esperado, tanto que se lamentaba no haber decidido algo así antes. Su corazón se aceleraba del contento que le daba estar con su rival de esta manera, poder tenerlo tan cerca y mostrarse tal y como era, sin vergüenza alguna.

No, no estaba incómodo, ni vacilaba. Lo decidió, quería ser honesto con el castaño y no reservar ningún tipo de actitud, incluso si resultaba humillante.

Restos de la sustancia blanquecina ensuciaban la comisura de su labio, su lengua se atrevía a pasar por ahí y limpiarla como era debido, aunque luego de eso, otros labios quisieron ser más rápidos y apoderarse de esa posibilidad. La saliva contraria fue mezclada con la suya, sosteniendo posesivamente su mentón.

El faraón estaba ruborizado, pero sonriendo de manera juguetona.

—Delicioso, esto es…—se interrumpió para tomar aire y elegir adecuadamente las palabras—¿Qué es esto?

—Le dicen Frapuccino.

—¡Es delicioso! —expresó como un niño pequeño con un dulce. Seto lo observaba con apreciación, no pudo resistir el besar sus labios, pues su apariencia resultaba adorable.

—Parece que Yuugi no te hizo probar esta clase de cosas, —comentó el ojiazul.

El faraón mantuvo su tranquila expresión, con sus ojos fijos en la crema del Frapuccino—No es la primera vez que estoy en una cafetería, pero nunca había bebido uno de estos—mencionó suavemente, recordando su cita con Anzu. Definitivamente esta cita se sentía diferente, todavía no habían hecho nada y ya se estaba divirtiendo, solo esperaba que Seto sintiera lo mismo.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería, decidieron caminar un rato, no es que lo hayan dicho en voz alta, como "quisiera caminar hasta que se me cansen las rodillas", solamente comenzaron a hacerlo mientras hablaban, aunque era el faraón quien más hablaba, emocionándose por la flora con la que se iba encontrando a medida que se acercaban a la plaza. No le interesaba realmente, pero estaba de tan buen humor que todo le impresionaba.

Seto sólo estaba fascinado por la belleza del faraón, una que lo caracterizaba. Por más que estuviera en el cuerpo de Yuugi, y esa apariencia no fuera la suya, la atracción se dirigía exclusivamente hacia el faraón, como si de verdad fueran dos cuerpos distintos.

Al ojiazul no le importaba el cuerpo, sino la persona que estaba ahí, mirándolo, hablándole y besándolo.

Lo amaba, y por eso, estaba obsesionado.

Aun así, decidió posponer el plan de hacerle tomar ese líquido, porque no quisiera llevar a cabo un plan que no sabía cómo reaccionaría en un lugar público, y mucho menos, siendo su primera cita con el faraón. Quería hacerlo en un momento que estuvieran a solas, y preparados.

Pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo, Seto pensaba que cada segundo era clave, así lo sentía y eso le aterraba, pensar que, así como tenía al faraón frente a él, sonriéndole con sus ojos brillantes, luego de un segundo, este le daría la espalda y desaparecería sin avisar.

¿Eso era posible? ¿Acaso se atrevería a hacer algo tan hiriente? ¿Cómo podía dejarlo?

De pronto, la atracción se volvió impotencia y la impotencia se tornó en furia. Sus puños se apretaron dolorosamente, observando al faraón que sostenía una flor. Un trueno representó sus emociones, Seto estaba a punto de estirar su brazo hacia el hombro de su amante, voltearlo bruscamente y obligarlo a prometer que jamás se iría, que no sería tan horrible de dejarlo solo sin decirle una palabra. Pero la lluvia comenzó a caer y todas sus emociones fueron interrumpidas, el faraón se volteó a mirarlo con un semblante melancólico.

Ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo, pero no se dijeron nada.

A Seto se le oscureció la mirada. Se sintió un estúpido, en estos mismos segundos que se miraban, podría haber estado golpeando en la cara a su rival, y ahora se encontraba incapaz de hacer eso.

Tomó su mano con apuro y comenzó a correr con él en busca de algún techo. El faraón trataba de seguirle el paso, pero sus piernas cortas no se comparaban con las largas y agiles del ojiazul sobre el piso resbaloso.

Seto encontró rápidamente un pequeño techo de una tienda de flores que los cubriría por un rato de la fuerte lluvia que los amenazaba, sus cuerpos permanecieron juntos, uno al lado del otro, pues el espacio era estrecho.

El faraón se limitó a mirar al ojiazul mientras retomaba el aire, Seto hacía lo mismo. Sin darse cuenta, toda la angustia y la frustración que pudieron haber sentido por sus pensamientos anteriores se desvanecieron mientras se acercaban con cierto apuro y hambrientamente se reunían de nuevo en la cálida caricia apasionada de sus bocas.

Sus alientos se mezclaban y lograban apartar el frío que los invadía. Las manos juguetonas exploraban las prendas húmedas, como si fuera posible ya contactar a la piel desnuda, pues la ropa estaba tan pegada a sus cuerpos, que simplemente querían quitarla y dejar que el agua golpeara sus musculos descubiertos.

Eso no era posible, necesitaban privacidad y para entonces, el faraón ya se habría retractado de querer hacer algo indebido con su rival-amante.

Sólo le dio permiso a su lengua para que jugara dentro de la misteriosa cavidad de su amado, aquella que largaba tantos insultos, tantos gritos de pelea y hasta hacía poco, tantas palabras bonitas que ocasionaban uno que otro cálido latido.

El joven tricolor sostuvo el rostro del castaño con sus manos y lo miró fijamente—Te amo, — le pronunció en un susurro, antes de volver a unirse para sellar sus palabras.

Seto rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, rompiendo con la distancia de sus cuerpos, solo para profundizar aquel beso que significaba tanto para ellos. Le respondía que también lo amaba con los jadeos de su acto apasionado y la insistencia de seguir con lo que hacían.

~•~

Cuando entraron en razón, Seto llamó a Isono para que los llevara a la mansión. Al llegar, Mokuba ya les había preparado ropa limpia y un baño caliente para que no se resfriaran.

El primero en salir de un baño cálido y relajante fue el faraón, quien se reunió con Mokuba en la sala de estar a beber té, mientras esperaban a que Seto terminara su ducha.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya decidiste qué regalarle a mi hermano? — Mokuba preguntó, acercándose disimuladamente a Yuugi.

El otro Yuugi vaciló un poco, pero luego sacudió su cabeza. El niño sabía por lo que el faraón estaba pasando, y todos sus intentos por ser un buen novio para Seto, pero que estos fallaron de alguna forma u otra.

—Lo pensé mucho, y me di cuenta de que lo mejor que puedo darle es mi tiempo con él—respondió tratando de sonar seguro.

Mokuba chasqueó la lengua—Eso es muy lindo, pero creo que deberías pensar fuera de la caja, ¿hay algo que Seto quisiera de ti que aún no recibió?

El faraón se ruborizó. Tratando de que no se notara, apartó la mirada.

El niño era un niño, pero sabía cómo eran las cosas, y había hablado con Yuugi también, no con el faraón.

—Tengo una idea de lo que podríamos darle, pero no sé si estas dispuesto—dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

El faraón conocía esa sonrisa y no le gustaba para nada, a pesar de que su regalo de cumpleaños había funcionado, el plan continuaba siendo macabro y no quería volver a vivir algo como eso. Ese niño era capaz de cualquier cosa, y no quería ser parte de ello.

—Yo paso, —el otro Yuugi respondió sacudiendo su mano.

La conversación fue interrumpida con la llegada del castaño ojiazul, quien se aparecía desvergonzadamente en pantalones y con su camisa abierta, enseñando ese abdomen bien formado que parecía que acababa de salir del gimnasio, con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, permitiéndole a las gotas de agua que restaban de su cabello, caer encima de ésta.

El joven tricolor sintió sus labios temblar, quisieron emitir una palabra, pero no estaba seguro de lo que pensaba decir mientras sus ojos vagaban por cada marca que enseñaba su cuerpo, sin contar un par de cicatrices pequeñas que pasaban desapercibidas. Recordaba la conversación que había tenido con él, luego de que se besaron en el jardín aquel día.

Pero no lo miró con lástima, sino con alivio. Un alivio que significaba la confianza que Seto tenía hacia él.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—¿Estás seguro? — Mokuba insistió, observando cada gesto del faraón, regresando a la conversación que estaban teniendo antes de que Seto llegara.

El faraón se dio cuenta de esto y se sobresaltó, dejando en sus mejillas un color rojizo. —M-Mokuba…

—¿De qué hablan? — Seto preguntó, mirando de reojo a su hermano pequeño, sabiendo que este podría estar pensando en alguna travesura.

Se sentó al lado de Yuugi en el sillón, manteniendo una distancia respetable y casi insoportable, por lo menos hasta que Mokuba mirara hacia otro lado.

No fue necesario decirle nada al niño, porque este ya se había levantado por si solo. —Nada interesante. Me voy a mi cuarto—dijo al darle la espalda a la pareja y cumplir con su palabra, subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, permitiéndose a si mismo soltar una risita maliciosa.

El faraón y Seto habían quedado solos y la cita no terminaba, la lluvia seguía golpeando las ventanas con truenos fuertes que amenazaban toda conversación tranquila.

El mayor estaba aliviado de que su hermano pequeño se haya retirado así nada más, mientras que el otro Yuugi ya se estaba inquietando y deseaba que el niño permaneciera en su lugar, sin dejarlos con alguna posibilidad intima. Pues, sabía que en el estado en el que estaba, él no sería capaz de reservarse.

Era en ese momento, que Yuugi entraba en acción.

—Otro yo, este es tu momento de brillar, yo sé que quieres hacerlo—la voz amable en su interior comenzó a escucharse. El faraón tembló un poco.

—Yuugi…

—¡No me vengas con eso ahora! Me estás obligando a cambiar de lugar por ti—insistió.

El faraón no lo creía capaz, pero recordando cómo cooperó con Mokuba para el plan de regalo de cumpleaños de Seto, trataba de no subestimarlo.

Se puso de pie y no pudo evitar exclamar: —¡Eso no!

Yuugi quedó en silencio, tal vez resistiendo una risita, porque ahora Seto lo estaba mirando como si el otro estuviese entrando en una etapa de locura.

El otro Yuugi le devolvió la mirada a su rival. Se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

Seto había arqueado una ceja, a punto de preguntar cuándo sus labios fueron ocupados por unos temblorosos y desesperados. Se sentía claramente sorprendido de este acto, es como si el faraón estuviese soltando todo lo que había estado guardando.

Si llegaba más lejos, por más que le costara, lo pararía. Tenía que asegurarse de que no se sentía presionado, de que quería hacer algo como lo que estaba pensando.

El tricolor sostenía su rostro con posesión, torpemente pasando la punta de su lengua por los dientes, sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios a medida que los iba humedeciendo. Era la primera vez que tomaba el control de la situación, habiéndose inclinado para sentir su suave cavidad, abrazándose sobre su regazo, queriendo deshacer esa camisa que evitaba la completa desnudez de su torso.

El calor crecía de una manera que se volvía asfixiante, sus ojos se tornaban llorosos y la garganta se sentía ocupada, como si hubiese algo que le prohibiera continuar respirando, o incluso, gemir. Pero no quería separarse para deshacer ese problema, sentía que si se separaba volvería a ser difícil unirse a él. No sabía si se estaba presionando, sabía que no lo hacía porque Yuugi le sugería la idea, o Mokuba bromeaba sobre eso, ni mucho menos porque sabía que Seto deseaba esto tanto como él. Estaba seguro de que quería sentir la fuerza de este fuego que iba aumentando y estallando por cada roce, descubrir el significado de las señales que enviaban sus latidos; el por qué de las miradas y del confort que nacía. Todo eso pensaba que podría definirlo al dar un paso hacia delante.

Abandonó ese acalorado refugio para permitirle al aire llegar a sus pulmones, unas firmes manos aprovecharon para posicionarse sobre su pecho y alejarlo insistentemente. El faraón frunció los labios. —¿Sucede algo malo?

Seto lo miró fijamente con una seriedad que haría temblar a cualquiera, pero que no sacudía ni un poco a su terco rival—No quiero que hagas esto.

El otro Yuugi sintió algo clavado en su pecho, una decepción, una desesperación que se disfrazó de simple preocupación. —¿Tú no lo quieres?

—No es que no lo quiera, simplemente no quiero que sea así. Me había quedado claro que no ibas a hacerlo por el bien de Yuugi, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Nadie me presionó, si eso es lo que piensas.

Seto arqueó una ceja.

—Seto—comenzó a decir, abrazando sus mejillas con sus manos, devolviéndole la fija mirada—, te amo, y quiero de algún modo, complacerme, complaciéndote.

Ahora el ojiazul frunció el ceño completamente.

—_Podrías haberte expresado mejor—_comentó Yuugi, empatizando con la confusión del castaño, recordándole a su otro yo que este todavía estaba presente, viendo y sintiendo todo.

El faraón se quitó el rompecabezas, mostrándose determinado. Si bien era difícil expresarlo en palabras, decidió no hablar al respecto, sólo demostrarlo con acciones.

Redujo una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de su rival, presionando aquel duro y firme bulto que iba aumentando y notándose. Sonrió ladinamente en cuando este se estremeció por el contacto, siseando como si doliera. Se inclinó a dejar pequeños y suaves besos por su cuello, descendiendo hasta su pecho.

—Y-Yuugi… Tú…—Seto no sabía qué decir, sus manos querían alejarlo, pero estaba en una encrucijada, teniendo en cuenta la determinación que su pareja emanaba, no estaba seguro de si era correcto detenerlo. ¿De verdad quería esto? ¿No había nada que lo presionara o le hiciera pensar que debía apurarse?

Seto quería quitarle toda idea de que su tiempo con él era limitado, que tendría que irse y alejarse de él.

Su dureza palpitaba por dentro de su pantalón, la presión que ejercía su amante resultaba irresistible, sus cavilaciones se nublaban y solo pensamientos desordenados se apoderaban de su cordura. Un jadeo profundo escapó de él, con la expectativa que le generaba el hecho de que el faraón ya había llegado a su cinturón y comenzaba a relamerse como quien sabía que estaba por devorar un delicioso postre.

No conocía esa parte de él, y saber que estaba a punto de hacerlo, sólo lo volvía más y más codicioso.

~•~

Jounouchi estaba inquieto, inseguro, nervioso, totalmente desesperado. Sabía que no tenía por qué meterse, que tenía otros asuntos en los cuales pensar, pero desde que Honda lo dejó solo en la plaza, y no quería regresar a casa, sólo se quedaba vagando por la noche pensando si Yuugi ya había llegado a la tienda de juegos.

Incluso lo llamó al anciano Sugoroku, pero este le respondió que aun no había llegado, que estaba en una cita o algo parecido, sonaba despreocupado, como si no fuese parte de su familia. Eso fue lo que pensó Jounouchi, quien se encontraba prácticamente histérico como un padre que no recibe los llamados de su hijo en su primera salida.

Jounouchi necesitaba un mensaje, un saludo, lo que sea. No solo que le dijera 'estoy bien', sino…

_Estoy bien, Jounouchi-kun, no estoy teniendo relaciones sexuales con Seto Kaiba, mi cuerpo permanece intacto._

Entonces, al no tener ningún tipo de señal, siendo una noche lluviosa que obligaba a cualquier pareja a encontrarse compartiendo un techo, quizás en un sitio privado como la casa de cada uno, en este caso, la mansión de Kaiba para ser más directos, Jounouchi optó por sacar su teléfono y marcar el de Yuugi, llamarlo hasta que se impacientara.

La otra opción era ir a la mansión de Kaiba, pero no tenía la bici con él, ni dinero para el bus.

El tono sonaba y sonaba, por cada tono Jounouchi mordía su labio, presionaba el teléfono y este se estrujaba como si fuese a romperse.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, Yuugi?

~•~

Sus manos se arrastraban por sus muslos, sus rodillas enfrentando la firmeza del suelo lustrado de madera, su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando sus ojos fijaban en ese bulto notorio. El faraón se sentía cada vez más agitado, Seto expandía sus piernas sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, con su cremallera abierta y su bóxer expuesto.

Por supuesto, su rival tenía que hacerlo mucho más tentador e insoportable de lo que ya era, jugando con su paciencia al dar ligeros toques con su dedo índice, sonriendo ladinamente, enseñando sus dientes similares a los de un felino, ese semblante sensual causaba incontrolables estremecimientos en el CEO. ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo? ¿Cómo se sentiría esa boca tan inquieta sobre su sexo tan desesperado?

El faraón sentía algo vibrar en su bolsillo, decidiendo ignorarlo, reduciendo el elástico lentamente, tentándose a si mismo para descubrir lo que inconscientemente deseaba.

Se encontraba cara a cara con aquella gruesa longitud, sus rodillas temblaban anticipadamente sin poder descifrar el motivo de esta reacción. ¿Tenía miedo? ¿Se sentía atraído?

Eso no se ponía en duda, todo su cuerpo había comenzado a entrar en calor a medida que lo observaba de arriba abajo. No supo cómo comenzar, pero para ocultar su confusión optó por abrazarlo con su mano, sorprendido de la calidez y suavidad de esto que sostenía. Seto soltó un gruñido.

El faraón cerró sus ojos y fue descendiendo y ascendiendo, lentamente. No había hecho esto antes, pero se sentía como si estuviese acostumbrado a la sensación, quería oír más de esos gruñidos, sentir esos temblores que enseñaban su buena disposición. El hecho de que su rival, Seto Kaiba, se estuviese resistiendo al fuego que él le brindaba, era algo para disfrutar.

Trataba de ignorar su propio cuerpo reaccionando rápidamente a toda la situación, decidiendo concentrarse en el poder de su boca, que entregaba pequeños besos hacia la punta y dirigiéndose hacia abajo. Esto era un movimiento continuo, repetitivo, pero que funcionaba muy bien.

A continuación, sus labios ya no fueron los únicos participes, una poderosa caricia ensalivada le generó un espasmo.

El ojiazul siseaba como si cada tacto que su pareja le brindara fueran dolorosas colillas de cigarrillo aplastándose y quemando cada parte de su piel. Su creciente calidez palpitaba cada segundo, siendo el protagonista de todo esto, derritiéndose con la suave y húmeda envoltura.

El faraón estaba seguro de si mismo, tratando de convencerse de que lo que hacía no tenía nada de malo, que Yuugi no estaba corriendo ningún riesgo, no tendría que despertar al día siguiente con un insoportable dolor porque esto no llegaría a mayores si se controlaba lo suficiente.

El tiempo era desconocido, los lugares ya no tenían forma precisa, el rojizo rostro enseñaba la carencia de aire y la creciente excitación que salía de ambos, orbes brillantes penetraban en las contrarias. El silencio interrumpido por jadeos y gemidos con las gotas de sudor sordamente rozando su piel, la velocidad se tornaba rápida y sus corazones no podían mantener el ritmo.

Un aroma natural a sudor se expandía por las narinas del monarca, yendo de arriba abajo hasta que su garganta se cosquilleaba con la punta de ese miembro tan fascinante de saborear.

Seto mordía su labio con tal fuerza que la sangre se volvía un delicioso gusto. Arqueó violentamente su cabeza con un ruidoso gemido, el estrujón que sentía su miembro palpitante lo convertía en un ser lleno de vida y anhelos codiciosos. ¿Sería verdad que siempre se sintió así por su rival? Era sorprendente.

Mientras tanto, el teléfono seguía vibrando y sonando en un volumen demasiado bajo, pero el faraón no quería ser interrumpido, no importaba lo que sucediera, la punta se sentía tan ardiente y deseada que sería una tortura para Seto que el monarca se detuviera ahora mismo. Eso era algo que el faraón tenía en cuenta y no quería que sucediera.

Como si no le importase nada a su alrededor, mientras trabajaba sobre Seto, sacó de su bolsillo el teléfono y lo apagó con movimientos torpes, hasta que al fin se aseguró de que ninguna llamada ni mensaje de texto interrumpan su momento con su amante.

Entre tantas nubes que llenaban la mente usualmente fría del CEO, éste tomó consciencia de lo que Yuugi había hecho y sonrió para si mismo. Su egoísmo se manifestaba a medida que llegaba al borde de la locura cuando la pasión y la excitación eran lo único que predominaban en su corazón. En cuanto el faraón lo tocaba él ya se tornaba un hombre débil.

Y así fue…

Entre sonidos guturales e intensas succiones, la debilidad de Seto fue liberada en un cálido liquido que el faraón saboreó con curiosidad, pero con dificultad se decidió a tragar. Totalmente consumido por el momento tomó el tragar los fluidos de Seto Kaiba como la mejor opción.

Los agitados se miraron al finalizar, y con la mente tratando de llegar a la razón, el monarca sonrió, intentando evadir la vergüenza que tocaba a la puerta de su corazón.

¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hicimos? Esas eran preguntas frecuentes que prefirió hacérselas mañana.

~•~

Yuugi despertó sintiéndose bastante raro. No físicamente, en realidad se sentía normal por ese lado, lo extraño era que no escuchó una sola palabra de su otro yo desde que cambiaron de cuerpos a la hora de dormir. Yuugi había caído en el mundo de los sueños y al despertar se sintió extrañamente vacío.

Sus manos temblaron como si le faltara el aire, pues su pecho dolía terriblemente. ¿Acaso él…?

No, eso no podía ser.

—Otro yo…—comenzó a llamarlo con su voz ronca—¡O-Otro yo! —lo llamó dejando que la desesperación tomara lo mejor de él.

—Aquí estoy, compañero.

Yuugi se permitió suspirar de alivio y espantar las lágrimas que en cualquier momento caerían. Sólo estuvo un poco paranoico.

Si pudiera, lo abrazaría, pero se mantuvo en su lugar, observando y sintiendo la debilidad en la voz de su otro yo. Sonaba tímido o cansado.

¿Cuál de las dos opciones?

—¿Estás bien? Te siento distante.

—Estoy bien, compañero, es solo que estuve mucho tiempo fuera del rompecabezas, es todo—respondió rápidamente.

Yuugi lo sintió aún más extraño.

Ahora lo recordaba—no— en realidad no recordaba nada, el faraón se quitó el rompecabezas cuando estuvo con Seto. ¿Qué sucedió entonces?

—Otro yo…

—¿Uhm?

—¿Qué pasó ayer?

De alguna forma, sintió a su otra parte sobresaltarse dentro del rompecabezas. Ya se imaginaba su rostro completamente enrojecido. ¿Era algo bueno o algo malo?

—Tuve mi cita con Seto, eso es todo.

—¿Y en la mansión? Te quitaste el rompecabezas, no me parece que fuera todo.

Recordaba cuando su otro yo había comenzado a besar a su rival, pero luego de eso, todo se mantuvo oscuro. La simple idea de que su otro yo se haya atrevido a _hacerlo_ con Seto Kaiba le ocasionaba cosquillas en su estómago, una alegría que no sabría cómo describirla. Aun así, su cuerpo no dolía lo suficiente como para pensar que hicieron algo.

Quizás los interrumpieron.

Lo que sí interrumpieron fue su conversación de ahora, pues un golpe en la puerta de su habitación se atrevió a callar toda respuesta que podría surgir de la traviesa boca de su otro yo.

—Yuugi, tu amigo, Jounouchi está aquí—la voz de su abuelo resonó del otro lado de la puerta.

Yuugi frunció el ceño, confundido. Era bastante temprano como para que lo visitara.

El joven tricolor se levantó de la cama y se vistió, bajando apuradamente las escaleras para llegar a la sala de estar. Allí se encontraba Jounouchi dando vueltas como una madre preocupada. —¿Jounouchi-kun?

El rubio alzó bruscamente la cabeza ante el llamado y se le acercó, tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo. —Yuugi, tienes que llamar al faraón. Necesito saber…—comenzó a decir, completamente exasperado, sin tener en cuenta el riesgo que estaba tomando al actuar así.

Yuugi lo miró desconcertado—¿Saber qué?

Jounouchi tragó pesado, como si sintiera nauseas. Sacudió su cabeza. —¿Cómo estás? —cambió abruptamente de tema, confundiendo aún más a Yuugi.

—B-Bien, ¿tú…?

Jounouchi lo interrumpió.

—¿No te duele el cuerpo? ¿Tienes marcas? ¿Rasguños? ¿Mordidas? ¿Te bañaste? —lo bombardeó con esas preguntas que marearon al tricolor con cada sacudida.

—Jounouchi-kun, ¿de qué estás…?

—Tienes razón, si dices que estás bien, entonces no tengo por qué entrometerme. Estoy seguro de que el faraón te cuida bien. Sólo vine a dar los buenos días. Adiós—Jounouchi farfullaba mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, salía con la misma rapidez que habló.

Yuugi, ni el otro Yuugi tuvieron oportunidad de descifrar lo que Jounouchi preguntaba, ni tampoco pudieron responderle.

El joven tricolor se encogió de hombros. Ya hablaría con él, pero primero, debía encargarse de algo muy importante.

~•~

Todo estaba oscuro, el frío entre sus piernas y brazos lo hacía temblar levemente, unas voces mezcladas ocupaban su cabeza. Alguien lo movía y lo acomodaba. Ya no estaba dentro del rompecabezas, ¿verdad?

Abrió con esfuerzo sus ojos, la vaga luz del sol lo iluminaba. Se veía en el espejo frente a él, fue lo primero que vio. Se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Seto, y Mokuba acomodando su ropa.

¿Su ropa? Esa ropa no era suya, de hecho, no debía ser de ningún varón en particular. ¡Tenía un vestido de sirvienta!

—¡M-Mokuba! —gruñó el faraón apretando sus puños y con su rostro teñido de rojo.

El niño lo único que hizo fue reír, tenía en sus manos el rompecabezas como aquella vez. —Dame eso, quiero hablar con Yuugi. —dijo el otro Yuugi cuando tomó desprevenido al muchacho y le arrancó de las manos el rompecabezas para así poder comunicarse con su otro yo.

Podía escuchar la risa de Yuugi en su cabeza. —¿Qué es todo esto, compañero? Te pedí que me ayudaras con un regalo para Seto, no que me ridiculizaras de nuevo.

Aunque, el faraón ya estaba tomándose todo esto del obsequio con un poco más de relajación, Yuugi le insistía en ayudarle. Si surgían nuevas ideas, no se quejaría, pero no quería esto.

Esto definitivamente no era nuevo.

Otra vez se encontraba despertando en la mansión, vestido de sirviente. La risa de Yuugi no se detenía.

-—Pero sí te estoy ayudando. Seguro que a Kaiba-kun le encantará, ya lo verás_. —_ Yuugi respondió entre risas.

El faraón alzó una de sus cejas.

Yuugi sólo le regaló una sonrisa motivadora, hasta que volvió a romper en una carcajada, sólo se interrumpió para decir una cosa más. —Se lo pedí a Anzu y no me arrepiento, el vestido se siente bastante cómodo. No te preocupes, otro yo. —dijo mordiendo levemente su labio inferior para resistir la risa.

El faraón suspiró y no tuvo oportunidad de seguir hablando porque Mokuba le sacó el rompecabezas y la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando a quien el otro Yuugi no quería ver en este momento: Seto Kaiba.

Mokuba tenía dibujada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con sus manos detrás de su espalda caminó hacia la puerta, les guiñó el ojo. —Creo que los voy a dejar solos.

Seto estaba atónito, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de detener a Mokuba para saber qué era lo que estaba viendo.

El faraón quería hundirse en un hoyo y no salir nunca de ahí. Quería gritarle a Mokuba de nuevo, pero perdió su oportunidad cuando la vergüenza lo invadió completamente. —¡N-No me mires!

El otro Yuugi le dio la espalda a su rival como si eso fuera a ocultarlo de alguna manera, por lo menos no mostraba lo rojo que estaba en ese momento.

Pudo escuchar que Seto estaba a punto de decir algo, y luego de unos segundos escuchó lo menos esperado.

Una fuerte carcajada rebotó en la habitación.

El faraón pasaba sus manos por la falda como si tuviera que cubrir algo. No sabía que tan expuesto estaba su cuerpo. Las medias eran largas y la falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Sus brazos levemente descubiertos y un pequeño escote que obviamente no iba a mostrar nada.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —preguntó Seto cuando pudo aliviar su risa.

El faraón frunció el ceño, pensando seriamente en qué debía contestar. ¿Lo obligaron? ¿Y si a Seto le gustaba? Sería una buena sorpresa de su parte, pero él no decidió hacer este regalo, así que no contaba como suyo. ¿Cuándo podrá darle un regalo digno?

—¿Feliz… Cumpleaños? —murmuró el faraón, volteándose lentamente para verle la cara a su pareja.

—Supongo que te obligaron a vestirte así— Seto se cruzó de brazos y no borraba la sonrisa de su cara, el faraón podía notar como lo miraba de arriba abajo.

Y era cierto, los ojos azules de Seto Kaiba seguían cada movimiento de su rival, lo delgado que era y su maravilloso cuerpo encajando en un ridículo vestido de mujer que de alguna manera lo hacía ver sensual. Quizás, lo sensual era su rostro teñido de rojo, sus ojos brillando por la vergüenza y sus mechones rubios cayendo en su rostro, acomodados por la vincha que acompañaba al uniforme.

La sensualidad siempre la había tenido, pero se intensificó luego de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior; de lo que el faraón hizo con él y su cuerpo. Simplemente inolvidable.

El otro Yuugi asintió moviendo desesperadamente su cabeza.

—¿Supuestamente es un regalo para mí? ¿De parte de Mokuba? — Seto siguió preguntando, decepcionando un poco al faraón.

-—De Yuugi y de Mokuba—contestó el otro Yuugi, no iba a decirle que sus intenciones eran darle un regalo a su modo, arruinaría la sorpresa. Aunque a estas alturas con los regalos fallidos, quizás Seto podía hacerse una idea.

Seto dejó salir una leve risa y se acercó un poco más a su pareja. —¿No ocurrió esto ya?

Siguió acercándose un poco más, hasta llegar a poder mover sus dedos por el suave cabello del faraón.

El otro Yuugi se sorprendió ante el contacto y su tono de voz relajado, quizás Seto ya se estaba acostumbrando a ser un poco más cariñoso.

—Si quieres puedo quitármelo…—respondió el faraón, aún un poco avergonzado. No se había dado cuenta de que lo que dijo tenía doble significado.

Seto se ruborizó levemente y sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Se veía agitado y el otro Yuugi al entender lo que significaban sus palabras, también podía sentir como sus latidos se aceleraban. Tenían privacidad. La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada y tanto Mokuba como Yuugi sabían lo que eso significaba.

Los dedos de Seto comenzaron a descubrir una parte de la espalda del faraón que no se encontraba cubierta por la ropa, la yema de sus dedos disfrutaba su piel desnuda, sin contar que los ojos amatistas se enfrentaban con cierta rendición a sus ojos azules, volviéndose tentador.

El faraón quiso alejarse un poco, aunque eso arruinaría el momento perfecto, pero simplemente no quería dejarse llevar vestido de esa manera. Sin embargo, al mover sus pies que llevaban unos zapatos incómodos, torpemente tropezó y cayó al suelo junto con Seto, quedando encima de él, sintiendo su cuerpo por debajo de su falda.

—Lo siento— murmuró el faraón.

A pesar del impacto contra el suelo y el peso del otro Yuugi encima de su cuerpo, no podía dejar de distraerse con el aspecto del faraón, se veía hilarante, pero a la vez era hermoso.

Sus mejillas rojas resaltaban bastante y tenerlo acomodándose encima suyo, era prácticamente sacarse la lotería.

Aunque, el mismo Seto Kaiba se sentía sorprendido de pensar así.

Cada día que pasaba con el faraón descubría sus sentimientos por él y la irresistible atracción.

—No me mires así, ya sé que me veo ridículo.

Ver como el otro Yuugi se avergonzaba rápidamente y sus palabras temblaban hacían que su corazón latiera con fuerza. La palabra del día era "adorable".

—Si querían hacerme reír, pues lo lograron— dijo Kaiba para disfrazar la atracción que sentía por él en este momento. Haciendo que el faraón se sonrojara con más intensidad.

—Veo que sólo te interesa ridiculizarme— El faraón contestó.

Seto mordió su labio inferior. —Hay dos cosas que me interesan ahora que te veo así.

De esta manera, confundió a su pareja. Antes de que pudiera responder, Seto siguió hablando. —¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste cuando me despertaste el día antes de mi cumpleaños? — El castaño fingió no recordar aquellas palabras, el faraón enseguida se enteró de su jugada y frunció el ceño.

—De ninguna manera lo voy a repetir—dijo preparándose para levantarse e irse, pero las cálidas y firmes manos de Seto se apoyaron sobre sus piernas, obligándolo a que se quedara en su posición.

—Ya que esto es un regalo, haz que valga la pena.

Aquella frase rebotó por la cabeza del faraón, tenía sentido, ¿pero por qué Seto disfrutaría algo así? Era ridículo, sin embargo, lo iba a cumplir por más que le costara.

Respiró hondo y lo miró fijamente para luego apartar sus ojos de nuevo.

—B-Buenos días… Seto-sama…—susurró sin evitar tartamudear, lo que le dio más placer a Seto.

Éste no pudo resistir la tentación y se acomodó para llegar a sus labios tensos. Un beso apasionado rompió con el nerviosismo de ambos, quienes podían sentir el calor llenar sus cuerpos, pidiendo más de algo a lo que ellos no estaban acostumbrados. Sus cuerpos lo pedían y reaccionaba ante sus deseos.

Las manos de Seto volvieron a recorrer con deseo la espalda de su pareja, mientras este gemía en su boca cuando se acomodó un poco más en su cuerpo, sintiendo el cinturón del castaño golpear levemente su entrepierna.

El de cabello tricolor se encargó de lo que le estaba molestando, y Seto no iba a negar que a él también ya le estaba apretando un poco. Las manos pequeñas del faraón desabrocharon desesperadamente el cinturón de su pareja, haciendo que el clic lo detuviera en sus movimientos cuando vio la cintura casi expuesta de Seto. Con su dedo índice rozó el botón del pantalón que tenía puesto y luego siguió su camino hacia abajo, generando un cosquilleo en el cuerpo del castaño.

Seto tragó saliva, no estaba acostumbrado a esta especie de intimidad con una persona, ni mucho menos con quien llamaba su rival. Sin embargo, desde aquella noche, estaba hambriento de más de esas sensaciones que el faraón y solo el faraón podía brindarle.

Aun así, no se sentía de la misma manera. Esa noche estaban embriagados sin haber bebido nada, y ahora estaban completamente conscientes de lo que iba a surgir.

Sabía que el faraón también estaba nervioso, así que movió sus manos a sus piernas nuevamente, acariciando de arriba hacia abajo.

Aquella caricia le generó cierta electricidad, como si le estuviera enviando un mensaje diciendo que podía avanzar. Además, que se sentía tan bien que Seto tuviera esa confianza con él.

Desabotonó el pantalón y antes de seguir con la cremallera, dejó que en la palma de su mano pudiera disfrutar del cálido estómago desnudo de Seto, sintiendo como respiraba con rapidez ante el contacto. No pudo evitar inclinar su cabeza para que su respiración chocara con su piel y sus labios rozaran su ombligo. Seto suspiró por la sensación que le causaba. De nuevo, el faraón se concentró en su zona más íntima.

Seto sintió un golpe en su pecho, un nudo en su garganta que hizo que se detenga. —Basta, —murmuró, sin siquiera saber sí quería que esto se detenga o no. Es sólo que esto era una marea de sentimientos que Seto no podía controlar.

El otro Yuugi lo miró confundido, pero sus ojos indicaban comprensión. Siempre era así con él, lo que hacía que Seto no dejara de amarlo.

El faraón se separó de él y se levantó. No se dio cuenta que la falda no lo cubría como era debido así que la parte de Seto que quería seguir con esto, lo obligó a espiar disimuladamente por debajo de la falda.

Sus piernas eran perfectas, pero su entrepierna más tentadora, sobre todo ante la vista que tenía ahora sobre él. Por más que no pudo espiar con detalle, se dio cuenta que el faraón también tenía deseos de continuar.

Seto se levantó y lo miró fijamente. Hacía poco que confesaron sus sentimientos y ahora no podían detener sus cuerpos de reaccionar. ¿Estaba listo para algo como esto? ¿Con su rival? ¿Con su rival vestido de sirvienta? Quería reír ante el pensamiento, no podía creer que se sentía atraído por un chico vestido de sirvienta. No, no era cualquier chico, era el faraón, el otro Yuugi; con esos hermosos ojos color amatista y sus labios finos que hacía poco chocaban con su piel, su calor. Quería volver a sentirlo.

Sus fantasías más locas se estaban manifestando en el día de hoy, y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Creo que debemos dejar esto para más adelante. Lo siento— El faraón rompió el hielo con su comprensión y paciencia. Se sacó la gargantilla que acompañaba al uniforme, revelando su delgado cuello estirado. —Espero que no te moleste que me vista aquí, es sólo que no quiero pasear por tu mansión vestido de sirvienta—dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

Seto lo escuchó vagamente, estaba muy distraído viendo como sus pequeños dedos se ocupaban de bajar las medias hasta los tobillos, los pies pateando los zapatos para que salieran y siguiendo el camino de las medias hasta desnudar completamente sus pies.

—Oye…—Seto llamó su atención, deteniendo sus movimientos.

Por la forma en que lo llamaba, creía que iba a regañarlo, sin embargo, las manos firmes de Seto se encargaron de sostener las del faraón para atraerlo hacia él de nuevo, conectándose en un profundo y húmedo beso.

El castaño se movió por debajo de su falda hasta una de sus zonas más íntimas como señal de que tenía permiso para jugar también.

Un leve gemido salió de los labios del faraón, siendo música para los oídos de Seto.

Al tener tal permiso, el otro Yuugi comenzó a actuar nuevamente, levantando la negra polera de su pareja para sacársela de encima y poder sentir la calidez de su piel, su pecho firme y los latidos de su corazón golpeando violentamente.

La diferencia de altura también era algo que debían tratar, algo que Seto resolvió en ese mismo instante; obligando al faraón a enredar sus piernas en su cintura, con su rival empujándolo hacia arriba con la palma de su mano debajo de la falda.

Generando un placentero cosquilleo, que causaría otro suspiro si no fuera porque el sentimiento se mezcló ante el impacto de su espalda contra la pared, pegando cada vez más sus cuerpos enardecidos.

El faraón no podía seguir el ritmo, todas estas sensaciones eran nuevas para él, que se había olvidado de que originalmente este cuerpo no era suyo. Pero los labios de su rival eran mágicos, la lengua humedeciendo su cuello, sus dientes pellizcando dolorosamente su piel. "Seto" era el nombre de su deseo, su fantasía, su ilusión; esto se acercaba a lo que podría ser el sueño perfecto, simplemente sentir el cálido aliento de aquella persona que vivía en su corazón, era maravilloso.

Seto lo movía como a un muñeco, luego de llevarlo a la pared, ahora lo llevaba a su cama, sentándose en su regazo, dejando que sintiera el calor que se acumulaba en la entrepierna de su rival. A todo esto, no se separaba de sus labios, sentía que su cerebro iba a traicionarlo y lograría que detuviera esto una vez más.

Pero el contacto se volvía cada vez más íntimo y tentador, el faraón no podía evitar rozar cada parte de su cuerpo con la de su pareja. Sus dedos alborotando su cabello mientras su lengua exploraba su boca. Sabía demasiado bien, su saliva era dulce, lo que hacía que este se preguntara cómo era que podían salir palabras tan filosas de una boca tan deliciosa.

Seto dejó que el peso del faraón volviera a caer sobre él, dándole el placer de ver al otro Yuugi en todo su esplendor, con el vestido puesto, encima de él, ofreciendo la mirada más lujuriosa que cualquier hombre o mujer pudiera pedir.

Permitió que su rival saboreara cada parte de su piel, su mentón, su cuello, su pecho, su estómago, hasta llegar a la cintura donde se había detenido todo el proceso anteriormente.

El faraón miró fijamente a su pareja para saber si estaba cómodo con sus movimientos. Seto le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se emocionara.

Se ocupó de quitarle el pantalón para mayor comodidad, revelando sus estiradas piernas y un bóxer negro que sólo remarcaba el placentero bulto que el faraón sentía por debajo. Se dejó sentir sobre aquel antes de ocuparse de esa prenda mientras profundizaban otro beso en sus dulces labios, gimiendo un poco más en su boca y su pareja suspirando ante el fuerte roce. Sus caderas se movían lentamente creando un deseo y calor más fuerte e insoportable.

Sintiendo un poco de humedad, Seto tomó la iniciativa y volteó a su pareja para quedar esta vez por encima de él.

Era una bella imagen, como el faraón estaba entregado a él en su cama, el vestido alborotado por el movimiento y desparramado en el colchón; su respiración agitada, su cabello descubriendo su cara, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos deseosos.

Seto se ocuparía de darle todo lo que él quería; pues a él, ya no había que darle nada más que esto, este momento, esta persona, quien sin duda era el mejor regalo de todos.

Se encargó de su propio cuerpo, obviamente agregando cierta lentitud para desesperar a quien lo miraba. Estiró el elástico del bóxer, preparando sus dedos para bajar lentamente la prenda.

—¡Yuugi! ¿¡Estás aquí!?— aquel grito del otro lado de la puerta detuvo el corazón de ambos. El faraón se cubrió la cara de vergüenza y frustración, eran Jounouchi y Honda. En este momento no podía creer que deseaba que Mokuba se ocupara de que su intimidad sea realizada.

Las llamadas perdidas de Jounouchi la noche anterior, su llegada ésta mañana, todo lo llevaba a un resultado muy confuso. Entendía la preocupación de sus amigos, pero tenían que saber que ahora compartía parte de su vida y la de Yuugi con el CEO, al menos, lo que le quedaba de vida al faraón.

El joven tricolor se atrevió a mirar la expresión de su amante, ese semblante lleno de rabia y odio, como si en cuanta soltara al faraón, sería capaz de asesinarlos a esos dos. A la vez, denotaba cierto cuestionamiento.

Ambos esperaron a que sólo se cansaran de buscar si no decían nada, sin embargo, esos dos eran tan testarudos que también intentaron abrir la puerta.

Tanto el faraón como Seto miraron fijamente la cerradura para saber si Mokuba tuvo la decencia de trabar la puerta. Hasta que se escuchó un clic que hizo que la puerta comenzara a moverse.

El otro Yuugi reaccionó con rapidez y desesperación y tomó una de las almohadas para lanzarla en la cara al primero que apareciera. —¡No entres! —gritó.

Estos dos abrieron demasiado rápido la puerta como para lograr que Seto o el faraón lo evitaran. Jounouchi resistió el almohadazo y se quedó ahí parado con Honda por detrás.

Honda no tenía los ojos tapados así que pudo ver la escena con detalle, Seto Kaiba semidesnudo encima del otro Yuugi con un vestido de mujer.

El rubio se sacó la almohada de la cara para ver a su amigo. Todos en la habitación quedaron atónitos.

—Volvemos cuando hayan terminado— dijo Jounouchi con su voz temblorosa por la incomodidad. Sintió que acababa de ver lo inimaginable.

Sabían que abriendo esa puerta podían encontrarse con una imagen así, pero decidieron arriesgarse para evitar todo tipo de avance en su relación.

Aún si se van y los dejan solos, saben que hicieron lo suficiente para incomodarlos y evitar que siguieran con lo que estaban haciendo.

Cerraron la puerta y esperaron afuera, sintiendo que cumplieron con su misión.

Mientras tanto Seto masticaba en silencio toda su rabia acumulada y el faraón intentaba evadir su humillación. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso?

—Mejor vamos a vestirnos—dijo el faraón, aun cubriendo su rostro.

Sintió como el placentero peso del cuerpo de Seto se alejaba de él, creando un frío vacío en su interior.

—Voy a matarlos— masculló Seto.

El otro Yuugi tomó su mano para calmarlo, mirando fijamente a sus ojos ardiendo en llamas.

—Deja que yo me ocupe de ellos.

Lo mejor por ahora, era evitar que Seto se acercara a esos dos luego de lo sucedido. Sería una guerra interminable.

—Sigo sin entender cómo es que no te das cuenta—se escuchó murmurar de parte de Seto.

El faraón ya se estaba terminando de vestir, abotonándose la camisa de su uniforme, se detuvo a mirar con su ceño fruncido al contrario—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—O eres o te haces, esos imbéciles lo hicieron a propósito—respondió apretando sus puños.

—¿Qué? Ellos solo están preocupados por Yuugi, puedo imaginar que no quieren que nada le pase. Por eso, lo buscaban, y por eso, me ayudaron con los obsequios—confesó con cierta timidez.

Seto sólo chasqueó la lengua y permitió que una carcajada se escapara de sus dientes, arruinando toda la convicción y la calma con la que el faraón hablaba de sus amigos. Esa enemistad entre ellos lo estaba exasperando.

Jounouchi y Honda no se metían en su relación con Seto, ¿por qué Seto se tenía que meter en su relación con sus amigos?

—El amor te volvió un idiota, faraón. No fuiste capaz de notar cómo nos miraban en la cafetería. Yo los vi, ellos estaban ahí y no me parece que haya sido una terrible coincidencia. Seguramente, tú, tan inocente como eres, les contaste que tendrías una cita conmigo.

El faraón se estaba quedando atónito de la indignación, no estaba sorprendido de que Seto hablara así de sus amigos, pero la acusación que empezaba a expresar no sonaba bien y le estaba molestando. —Basta, Kaiba, no permitiré que hables así de mis amigos, ni de mí. Si quieres estar en una relación conmigo, tendrás que respetarme a mi y a mis seres queridos—contestó con la firmeza digna de un monarca.

A Seto no se le había movido un pelo, todavía miraba fijamente a su novio enceguecido. —Podrías decirles lo mismo a tus amigos, pude conectar los puntos. ¿El reloj? Creí que lo rompieron los vendedores, pero yo jamás tuve relación con ellos. Fueron tus amigos quienes te acompañaron, ¿no? ¿Y te ayudaron desinteresadamente?

El ojiazul mantuvo una media sonrisa que para nada expresaba contento. Estaba molesto, rabioso, su instinto asesino le pedía la sangre de esos dos estúpidos que trataron con trucos baratos el arruinar su relación con el faraón.

Mientras tanto, el faraón permanecía incrédulo. —Ellos no fueron… ¡Kaiba! ¿Qué estás…?

—¡Reacciona! ¡Esos estúpidos quisieron arruinarnos! Continuarán entrometiéndose hasta que tú te des cuenta del problema. No me importa si quieres seguir pensando que son unos santos, yo no lo pienso y me encargaré de eso.

Seto se mantuvo decidido, poniéndose un abrigo, preparándose para salir, pero antes de que diera un paso hacia delante, ya tenía al faraón acorralándolo con su fuerza indiscutible, habiéndolo empujado contra la pared, encerrando un pedazo del abrigo en su puño para sostenerlo.

—¡No importa quien seas para mí, Kaiba! ¡Jamás permitiré que les faltes el respeto a mis amigos! Ellos… ¡Ellos no harían algo así! A mi no me interesa la enemistad que haya entre ustedes, no aceptaré algo como esto de nuevo, ¿¡Me entendiste!?

Dicho esto, el faraón lo soltó bruscamente y le dio la espalda, yendo a arreglar las cosas con Jounouchi y Honda.

Averiguaría si lo que Kaiba decía era cierto; sabía que no era cierto, pero le restregaría en la cara al ojiazul que él estaba equivocado.

Sí, Jounouchi y Honda jamás le mentirían. Ellos no eran así.

* * *

_Adelanto del próximo capítulo:_

_Estaba entre la espada y la pared, Jounouchi le había clavado la espada y dejado que su cuerpo cayera arrastrándose por la pared. Le entregó el camino fijo que estaba frente a él, no había dos ni tres, sólo uno y el otro Yuugi no lo estaba viendo, porque como dijo Kaiba…_

_…el amor lo dejó tonto._

_Se dirigió a la puerta. _

_—Oye, Yuugi…_

_Honda trató de acercarse y arreglar el desastre que ocasionaron, pero viendo la actitud corporal del faraón, supo que era demasiado tarde._

* * *

**Muchísmas graciasa quienes siguen apoyando la historia, ¡ya se acerca el final! ¿Terminarán juntos o no? ¿Me decidiré a seguir el canon de la serie o preferiré un final feliz y cliché?**

**No sé si lo descubrirán el próximo viernes, la semana que viene tengo bastantes exámenes y no creo que me alcance el tiempo para terminar adecuadamente el último capítulo.**

**Ojalá puedan esperar.**

**_Vestido de sirvienta_: esta escena fue escrita el año pasado, aunque no lo crean. Fue la primera escena que escribí de El Indicado, y ni siquiera se me había ocurrido los demás regalos fallidos. Fue un pedido de la mayoría y quise ponerlo a prueba en el momento que se me ocurrió. Finalmente, pude ponerlo adecuadamente en el fic. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. La decisión indicada, el amor elegido

**Finalmente me liberé de todas las tareas escolares, y tengo mucho más tiempo para escribir, si los bloqueos no llegan a aparecer, podré continuar con la cantidad de ideas que llevo en la cabeza. Pero antes que nada, terminemos con esta secuela. ¡Llegamos al final! Espero les guste y concluya bien esta historia que definió mis inicios como fanficker y ahora define una nueva etapa.**

**También quisiera avisar que no haré el epilogo de Orgullo con un poco de fiebre como había prometido por motivos personales que me bloquean bastante.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y por la espera!**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**_Yo no inventé YGO ni sus respectivos personajes_**

**_Alerta: contenido sexual explícito_**

* * *

Jounouchi y Honda estaban resistiendo unas risitas al haber llegado a cumplir con su plan. En cuanto hablaron con Anzu y esta les hizo saber que Yuugi estaba con Kaiba, no pudieron evitar irrumpir en su mansión, convenciendo de manera casi imposible a los sirvientes del CEO para que los dejaran pasar. Por supuesto que la escena fue un tanto ridícula e incómoda, por suerte lograron interrumpir a tiempo.

Pero esto era el inicio de una batalla muy dura. Si entre el faraón y Kaiba había semejante tensión sexual, tenían que trabajar bastante para separarlos.

Kaiba podía llegar a ponerse impaciente y lastimarlo, quien sabe.

Los dos estaban esperando a que alguno bajara las escaleras y saliera a buscarlos, ya sea Kaiba para matarlos o el faraón para gritarles.

—Oye, están tardando demasiado—Jounouchi se quejó

—¡Silencio! —Honda lo calló, escuchando las fuertes pisadas de alguien acercarse.

Sonaba como Kaiba.

No, no era Kaiba.

El faraón apareció con el uniforme escolar y sin el rompecabezas puesto, su camisa estaba alborotada, así como su cabello y su expresión mostraba cierta confusión y preocupación. El tricolor en cuanto recibió la mirada de sus amigos, se quedó en su lugar posicionado con sus hombros caídos, mirándolos fijamente, como si quisiera leerlos.

—Yuugi, perdona, no quisimos…

—Yo lo sé, Kaiba es quien no lo cree, piensa que ustedes hicieron todo esto a propósito, dijo que ustedes me siguieron a mi cita con Kaiba, e incluso que rompieron el reloj que yo le regalé. Pero yo no lo creo—el monarca pronunció con determinación, fijando sus ojos en los de sus amigos, como si en eso encontrase una pizca de razón en lo que Kaiba decía.

No quería encontrarla, y aun así…

Jounouchi y Honda desviaron sus ojos, fruncieron los labios y apretaron los puños.

No era la respuesta que esperaba. Sólo había silencio.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó con una incredulidad que se transformaba en indignación creciente.

A Jounouchi le comenzaban a brillar los ojos de la vergüenza. Rayos, no podía mentirle más a su mejor amigo. Tarde o temprano acabaría descubriéndolo, ¿qué pasaría si no se lo contaban? ¿Lo descubriría en verdad? Quizás Kaiba y el faraón ya discutieron. Se separarían si Kaiba continuaba tratándolos de farsantes.

Lograrían lo que querían, pero por alguna razón, esa victoria les sabría amarga, como hacer trampa en un duelo.

Mientras pensaban en todo eso, la situación se tornaba cada vez más silenciosa e incómoda.

El otro Yuugi se cubrió la boca, jadeando en sorpresa. —No puede ser—murmuró.

—Yuugi…—Honda comenzó a decir, tratando de acercarse a su amigo, pero este se fue alejando más.

—Díganme que es una broma, por favor.

—¿¡Qué querías que hiciéramos!?—Jounouchi exclamó de pronto—¡Es de Kaiba de quien hablamos, Yuugi! ¡Él trató de matarnos a todos y aun así…!

Apretaba sus puños dolorosamente, apuntando su mirada al suelo, tratando de no dedicarle todo el odio acumulado en su garganta y lanzárselo sin piedad.

—¡Lo entiendo! ¡Pero eso no les da el derecho a meterse en mis sentimientos! ¡Yo lo conozco! ¡No dejaré que se pase de la raya, pero tampoco dejaré que ustedes…!

—¡No estamos hablando de ti, faraón! ¡Recuerda que estás en el cuerpo de Yuugi, y dejas que ese cretino haga lo que quiera con él, sabiendo que es temporal! ¡Vives una ilusión!

Honda le apretó el hombro a su amigo, quien finalmente levantó el rostro y vio la expresión de dolor que generó al faraón con esas palabras salidas repentinamente de su furia. —Jounouchi, estás siendo demasiado brusco.

—No, Honda-kun, tiene razón. Estoy viviendo una ilusión, es claro que lo mío con Kaiba no tiene ningún futuro, y le estoy arrebatando los días a mi compañero. Lo estuve pensando bastante, y esto me ayudó a decidir. No teníamos que llegar a esto para que me expresaran su preocupación—el faraón respondió con una voz débil pero que aún mantenía la firmeza de sus emociones.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, Jounouchi le había clavado la espada y dejado que su cuerpo cayera arrastrándose por la pared. Le entregó el camino fijo que estaba frente a él, no había dos ni tres, sólo uno y el otro Yuugi no lo estaba viendo, porque como dijo Kaiba…

…el amor lo dejó tonto.

Se dirigió a la puerta.

—Oye, Yuugi…

Honda trató de acercarse y arreglar el desastre que ocasionaron, pero viendo la actitud corporal del faraón, supo que era demasiado tarde.

Lo dejó ir.

Antes de que Jounouchi y Honda pudieran hacer lo mismo, Kaiba se había encontrado con ellos, con su mirada punzante.

El rubio y el ojiazul se enfrentaron en un silencio gélido.

—No te preocupes, ya no nos entrometeremos más en su vida—dijo Jounouchi.

—Más les vale—respondió Kaiba—Si fuera por mí, ustedes ya estarían muertos.

—Sigo sin entender qué es lo que Yuugi vio en ti, pero no nos queda otra que respetar sus sentimientos, lo último que queremos es que sufra—Honda habló mientras se rascaba su cabeza, mostrándose sereno, tratando de apartar el odio a la conversación.

Ya tuvieron demasiado.

Jounouchi no podía compartir el pensamiento de su amigo, él entendía lo que el faraón le vio a Kaiba, si bien no estaba en sus zapatos, no veía lo mismo que él, podía comprenderlo. Lo vio en la cafetería, como ellos podían comunicarse con el silencio, con unos ojos que irradiaban una llama incomprensible para el resto. Tenía un solo idioma para ellos nada más, el idioma del amor que tanto él como Honda no quisieron aceptar.

Se dejaron llevar por su sobreprotección y lo arruinaron completamente, podría correr y pedirle al faraón que regresara y continuara con Kaiba, que ignorara todo lo que había pasado y lo que le había dicho. Pero, estaba tan furioso consigo mismo, que lo lanzaba hacia todas partes, y no podía arriesgarse a lastimar al faraón de nuevo con palabras hirientes.

A veces, podía compararse con Kaiba.

Quería reír, pero no lo hizo. Se volteó, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, y nada más murmuró: —Cuida de nuestro amigo, y no tendrás que molestarte por nosotros.

Dicho esto, abandonó el lugar.

~•~

Había llegado a la tienda de juegos demasiado agitado, tanto que olvidó pedirle a Kaiba que le devolviera su rompecabezas, por supuesto que eso lo tenía Mokuba, y claro que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar con los dos. Luego lo recuperaría.

En cuanto decidiera las palabras que utilizaría para acabar con esta tortura.

Las palabras de Jounouchi se repetían en su cabeza, trató de tomar un vaso de agua fría para calmar sus pensamientos y no tomar una decisión errónea.

Pero pensara como pensara, todo resultaba en lo mismo.

Una ilusión. Una estúpida fantasía de enamorado.

Pensando, y pensando, su garganta dolía por el agua fría pasando sin piedad. No se daba descanso, quería acabar con esto de una vez. Estaba siendo egoísta.

Una patada salió expresando toda su frustración, golpeando el bote de basura y dejando que los pocos papeles que había allí se dispersaran por el suelo.

Frotando su cabeza con un suspiro, se agachó a levantar el desastre que hizo.

Hubiera deseado no hacer eso, no haber pateado ese bote ni siquiera haber querido regalarle algo a Kaiba y pedirles ayuda a sus amigos, porque en esa basura, estaba la prueba de la mentira que lo rodeaba y de que Kaiba tenía razón, mirara por donde mirara.

Allí estaba la receta del mugcake que Anzu les había escrito.

_«…debes batir tres huevos en el recipiente.»_

_Mentira…_

_«…es la medida perfecta.»_

_Todo era mentira._

_«Aun cuando recibí las instrucciones precisas, aun cuando hice todo lo que me dijeron, yo…»_

_Ellos no me dieron las instrucciones de Anzu. Ellos me arruinaron cada obsequio._

Enterró su rostro entre sus manos, sentándose en el suelo, sin querer levantarse a enfrentar el mundo. ¿Por qué harían algo así?

_«¡No estamos hablando de ti, faraón! ¡Recuerda que estás en el cuerpo de Yuugi!»_

Todo por culpa de su egoísmo. Ellos cuidaban de Yuugi mientras él egoístamente pensaba en su noviazgo.

—Estar con Kaiba fue un error—se dijo para sí.

Justo cuando había pensado en él, su celular había vibrado por un mensaje de texto de su parte. Le recordaba que debía venir a buscar su rompecabezas, lo invitó a pasar por su oficina porque supuestamente quería arreglar las cosas. No esperaba que Kaiba le pidiera disculpas por sus palabras, no esperaba que nadie lo hiciera.

Porque nadie se había equivocado.

Todos tenían razón.

Él fue un estúpido.

Un egoísta.

Iba a terminar con toda esta farsa y continuaría con su destino de faraón, ya tenía las cartas de dioses y los artículos milenarios. Sólo necesitaba tener el coraje suficiente para viajar a Egipto y abandonar su vida en este lugar.

~•~

Seto también había olvidado el rompecabezas, Mokuba tuvo que recordárselo cuando lo llevaba colgando entre sus pequeños dedos. El ojiazul no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, dedujo que el faraón se enteró de la verdad y estaba tan indignado que se había ido sin avisar, tal vez no lo creía todavía, continuaría mintiéndose a sí mismo, pero Seto decidió darle el golpe final para que acabara con esa farsa.

De todas formas, Seto también estaba confundido. Sus sentimientos no eran confusos, sino su futuro con él. Ahora mismo se estaba presentando esa grieta que amenazaba con expandirse, volviéndose más pronunciada y peligrosa. El ojiazul temblaba ante esa situación; la situación en la que el otro Yuugi y él decidan separar sus caminos.

Ese momento estaba cerca, y Seto quería ser mucho más rápido. Por eso, lo invitó a su oficina. No podía importarle menos que el faraón tuviera su rompecabezas de vuelta, después de todo, ese artefacto era lo que los separaba, y a la vez, lo que les daba la oportunidad de estar juntos.

—Mokuba, dile a la secretaria que estoy esperando a Yuugi Mutou, y que le deje pasar sin rodeos.

—Sí, hermano.

Mokuba asentía a las órdenes de su hermano mayor, pero no podía evitar detenerse nomas para echarle una mirada llena de incertidumbre, la cual Seto no sentía ya que estaba bastante ocupado fijándose en la gran ventana, como si desde esa distancia pudiera ver a Yuugi llegar al edificio.

El niño no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos, sólo vio llegar a su hermano con un rostro rígido y una mente distraída. Seto no le contó nada y no parecía querer hacerlo. Al menos, no ahora.

El CEO sentía que el tiempo corría lento, pero apenas habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Mokuba dejó la oficina para regresar acompañado del faraón. El niño de cabellos negros abandonó de nuevo la oficina, dejando a solas a la pareja.

Pero la soledad no fue un beneficio, porque ambos se habían quedado sin palabras. Las miradas no se enfrentaban. El faraón sólo miraba al suelo y Seto no podía lograr que se fijara en él. La única manera era acercarse y tomar su rostro, sin embargo, sus pies estaban congelados, Seto sentía miedo.

Sí, miedo. Estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, apretaba sus dientes con tal fuerza que creía que se romperían, todo porque estaba asustado. ¿De qué?

No quería acercarse al otro Yuugi y sentir cómo este daba un paso hacia atrás, demostrando un rechazo imperdonable.

Seto no podría soportar que el faraón lo rechazara, sentiría la traición atravesar su pecho como una espada afilada, y el monarca succionaría la sangre que escapara de ahí. El CEO tenía que protegerse.

El rompecabezas colgaba de su puño, el cual sujetaba la cadena y arrastraba el artefacto hacia atrás de sus muslos, como si quisiera ocultarlo. Aun así, el faraón ya lo había visto y Seto lo sabía.

Pero, el amor lo volvió un idiota.

—Creo que este es el momento en que me dices que tenía razón—Seto rompió el silencio con un tono lleno de ironía, con una sonrisa arrogante completando sus palabras.

—Silencio, Kaiba—el faraón soltó firmemente.

—¿En serio? ¿Todavía los defiendes?

—Kaiba, si solo me trajiste hasta aquí para que te dé la razón, entonces, creo que no tenemos nada que hablar.

Al decir esto, el faraón se volteó para abrir la puerta e irse. No pudo hacerlo, no pudo darle la espalda a Seto, porque este se había acercado lo más que pudo para tomar su mano.

No fue solo eso lo que lo sorprendió, sino el hecho de que lo haya llamado, de que le haya gritado: —¡Espera!

Tenía un semblante que denotaba cierta desesperación. ¿De dónde provenía aquel sentimiento? Sea como sea, el otro Yuugi podía leer a Seto, lo conocía como si fuera su propio mazo de cartas, aun cuando no se esperaba esta actitud tan dependiente de su parte, supo lo que le estaba diciendo con su rostro y en la forma en que sostenía su mano.

Sus dedos estaban fríos y temblorosos, pero firmemente apretaban la palma de su mano.

Seto había logrado acercarse, y tuvo la extraña sensación de que el faraón había tirado como para soltarse. ¿Habrá sido su imaginación? No, parecía la realidad, por la forma en que sus ojos amatistas penetraban sobre su semblante. Era vergonzoso, era como si lo estuviera leyendo y a la vez, rechazándolo.

Asimismo, no podía soltarlo, no quería abandonar la última oportunidad que tenía de sentir su piel y oír su voz.

El faraón cerró sus ojos y frunció los labios. Seto era dependiente de su presencia, ese pequeño rasgo de desesperación solo revelaba que el temor del monarca era justificable.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Seto ante su ausencia? Debía prepararlo de alguna manera, pero sabiendo cómo era su pareja, sería una misión bastante difícil y no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

El ojiamatista deslizó su otra mano hacia la cadena del rompecabezas, sus dedos la envolvían y tiraban ligeramente de ella para apoderarse del artefacto. Seto fue más fuerte y mantuvo el agarre.

Ninguno de los dos soltó el rompecabezas, y ambos se miraron.

Hubo una pequeña abertura en los labios del CEO, como si quisiera pronunciar algo, su rostro denotaba una preocupación nunca vista. Todo eso desapareció en menos de un segundo. No dijo nada.

El faraón sabía lo que quería decirle.

Lo mismo de aquella vez.

Los dos sabían la respuesta, es por eso por lo que no dijeron nada.

No podía quedarse.

El monarca miró al suelo, sintió sus ojos arder peligrosamente, así que parpadeó desesperadamente para ahuyentar las lágrimas. Cuando supo que su debilidad estaba oculta, regresó a levantar la mirada. —Soy un egoísta—dijo con la voz ronca.

No sabía por qué, pero antes de hablar sintió que estaba mudo, completamente incapaz de volver a pronunciar una palabra.

—Yo era el único que estaba feliz, sin darme cuenta de que estaba lastimándote y lastimando a mis amigos. Yuugi y yo compartimos el mismo cuerpo, pero este cuerpo es el de Yuugi. Por ahora, yo sólo soy el faraón sin nombre, el otro Yuugi—comenzó a decir, soltándose del agarre de Seto, aun sosteniendo el rompecabezas retenido por el CEO—Tengo que hablar con Yuugi, y acabar con esto.

—¿A qué te refieres con 'esto'?

La voz de Seto sonaba temblorosa, a punto de estallar en rabia. Eso es lo que pudo observar el monarca. Trató de ser lo más leve posible. —Kaiba, yo no pertenezco a este mundo. Lo sabes bien. Tengo a los dioses egipcios y los artículos del milenio, ya no hay por qué esperar—se detuvo para exhalar un aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo—Me voy.

Seto jadeó, alzando la mirada con indignación, apretaba aún más la cadena y tiraba de ella, pero su fuerza rivalizaba con la del monarca. —No puedes hacer eso. Estuve buscando la manera, tengo la solución para que tú no necesites de toda esa mierda egipcia para tener un cuerpo propio. Ya no estarás encadenado al cuerpo de otra persona, y podrás estar conmigo, para siempre.

Al decir lo último, Seto tiró aún más de la cadena, acercándolo a su rival hacia él.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Ishizu me dio un líquido que te permitirá separarte del rompecabezas y de Yuugi temporalmente, pero yo lo volveré eterno.

Estando tan cerca de su rostro y con la mente en frío, el monarca podía notar los pesados círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos del CEO, denotando la falta de sueño. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo con ese proyecto? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que él mismo no se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal en Seto?

—K-Kaiba…

—No puedes dejarme. Tenemos cosas pendientes aún.

El faraón estaba atónito. Seto se veía muy inestabilizado, hablaba de cosas pendientes como si se tratara de un duelo, pero en realidad, se refería a la relación. Seto todavía no podía admitirlo, no podía decir que lo necesitaba en su vida, que quería tenerlo a su lado por el resto de la eternidad, aun así, parecía estarlo diciéndolo a gritos, aunque no gritara. La situación era inquietante.

El monarca no quería esto. No quería que lo necesitara, incluso si pudiera quedarse, si aceptara el 'experimento' de Kaiba, no quería que su relación se basara en la dependencia.

¿Fue así todo este tiempo?

Estaban tan equivocados.

Todo esto estaba mal. Muy mal.

El ojiamatista sacudió su cabeza, tomando toda la fuerza que tenía para empujar a Seto y llevarse el rompecabezas consigo. Se alejó del CEO.

No sabía si esto era lo mejor, pero no había otra manera.

El faraón lo miró a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Terminamos—soltó firmemente antes de darle la espalda, colocándose el rompecabezas.

Esa palabra salió con firmeza y mezclado con ese tono suave característico del monarca. No obstante, Seto lo escuchó con un volumen demasiado alto, como si se lo gritara en el oído, hacía eco por toda su mente y rompía algo dentro suyo que no sabía que estaba frágil.

Las manos le sudaban, sentía que se sofocaba. La rabia aumentaba y aceleraba su corazón.

No podía terminarle.

No podía.

Cuando regresó a la realidad, vio al faraón abrir la puerta, Seto trató de detenerlo de nuevo tomándolo por el hombro. Logró que se volteara otra vez. No lo vio a él. No era él. No era su mirada, su determinación, su belleza.

Seto siseó, alejando su mano como si el cuerpo de ese muchacho lo quemara.

No era el faraón, era Yuugi, quien lo miraba con lástima. Él único que podía mirarlo de esa manera.

—Lo lamento, Kaiba-kun.

Yuugi salió de la oficina. Esta vez, Seto no lo detuvo.

~•~

—¡No puedo creer lo inmaduros...! ¡No! ¡Lo tontos…! ¡Tampoco! ¡Ustedes son los más grandes idiotas que pude haber conocido jamás!

Un intenso golpe sacudió las tazas y los platos sobre la mesa, una mujer enfurecida enfrentaba a dos aterrados hombres que comenzaron a temblar ante su ira. En su juvenil rostro se formaban arrugas mientras más fruncía su ceño y los golpes se volvían más ruidosos a medida que iba gritando y regañando a los chicos.

—¿¡Cómo pudieron hacer eso!? ¿¡Cómo tienen las agallas de venir hasta aquí y contarme todo lo que hicieron sin estar con la cabeza entre las rodillas por la vergüenza que deberían estar sintiendo!? ¡Son unos…! —la chica no terminó su frase, sólo se limitó a tirar de su propio flequillo y gruñendo para demostrar qué tan grande era su frustración.

—A-Anzu, por favor, tranquilizate, nosotros…—Honda trató de calmarla.

Sí, ella tenía razón, pero no tenía por qué hacer pública su rabia. Quería hablar con ella en su casa, no en una cafetería donde podría…

¡PAM!

Seguir…

¡PAM!

Y seguir…

¡PAM!

Golpeando…

¡PAM!

La mesa.

—¡No se justifiquen, por amor a todos los dioses! ¡Le mintieron a Yuugi, al otro Yuugi y se burlaron de _mis _instrucciones! ¿¡Cómo esperas que vuelva a confiar en ustedes!? No, ¿cómo esperan que el otro Yuugi vuelva a confiar en ustedes?

Anzu bajó su tono de voz al decir esto último, pronunciando aun así con cierta firmeza y tratando de perseguir a ambos con las palabras, como queriendo quitarles el sueño con la culpa.

Los ojos furiosos de Anzu penetraron sobre Jounouchi, quien miraba hacia un costado con una expresión de aburrimiento. Mostrándose inafectado por los golpes constantes de la chica o sus amenazas.

—¿No tienes nada para decir? Tú fuiste el peor.

—Lo sé—murmuró el rubio

Anzu frunció los labios—Entonces, más vale que vayan ahora a pedirle una disculpa, de rodillas, tanto al otro Yuugi como a Yuugi. ¡No se quejen si ninguno de los dos los perdona!

—Lo haremos luego, no creo que ahora quiera vernos y quizás esté arreglando las cosas con Kaiba. Pasamos por su casa y su abuelo dijo que había salido—Honda explicó, rascándose la nuca, esperando que la chica no se enfadara con su respuesta.

Anzu los miró y luego suspiró, cruzándose de brazos. —No lo entienden, ¿verdad?

Los dos sacudieron sus cabezas, mostrándose confundidos.

—Yuugi me dijo que el faraón está tratando de mantenerse casto para proteger el cuerpo de Yuugi. Corre la posibilidad de que con las maravillas que le dijo Jounouchi, ahora haya terminado con Kaiba-kun y posiblemente, decida irse a recuperar su identidad. ¿Saben lo que eso significa?

Jounouchi fue quien se mostró más horrorizado, a Honda le brillaban los ojos como si estuviese por llorar, aunque era solo una sensación.

—A-Anzu, no bromees, él nos lo diría…—Jounouchi tartamudeó.

—Prácticamente le dijeron que fue un egoísta, y que ustedes solo se estaban preocupando por el bienestar de Yuugi. Tal vez ahora piense que lo mejor para nosotros sea que él se vaya. ¿En serio no se dieron cuenta?

Dicho esto, Jounouchi fue el primero en levantarse de la mesa. Honda lo siguió.

Anzu hubiera sonreído victoriosamente al verlos moverse para arreglar el desastre, pero honestamente, estaba asustada de la realidad que ella había pronunciado. Aún si Jounouchi y Honda arreglan las cosas con el otro Yuugi, era inevitable la partida de este una vez recupere sus memorias.

¿Cuándo será eso?

Los muchachos corrieron afuera de la cafetería, al principio olvidándose de hacia dónde iban, sólo sintieron que tenían que correr, luego recordaron que sus corazones deseaban ir a ver a Yuugi, y sus pies simplemente se dirigían hacia su casa. Si tenían que esperarlo allí lo harían, lo que fuera con tal de pedirle perdón a su amigo, incluso si este al final no los perdonaba.

Anzu tenía razón, tenían que pedirle perdón tanto al otro Yuugi como a Yuugi. Se sobrepasaron, y ellos fueron los egoístas. Jounouchi sentía un nudo apretarse en su garganta, ese nudo que lo regañaba más fuerte que Anzu en ese ataque de rabia, le tiraba insultos que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido. Si no lograba pedirle perdón al otro Yuugi, si el otro Yuugi llegaba a irse sin despedirse, entonces, Jounouchi no podría dormir. Honda tampoco.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron corriendo, ni de donde sacaron la velocidad y la fuerza para correr sin detenerse a tomar aire o agua. Ya estaban ahí, frente a la puerta de la tienda de juegos, a puntos de abrirse por el muchacho de cabello tricolor que tanto esperaban ver.

No era el faraón, sino Yuugi. Bueno, querían ver a los dos.

El joven los miraba con un semblante que denotaba preocupación.

A pesar de todo, Jounouchi y Honda ignoraron el ardor en sus pulmones y sus piernas palpitando agotadas, que se pusieron rígidos y luego hicieron una reverencia, sintiendo que, si se inclinaban más, sus labios besarían sus pies.

—¡Lo sentimos! —dijeron al unísono

Hubo un minuto o dos de silencio, hasta que ambos levantaron levemente sus miradas para ver a su amigo, quien nada más dijo: —Entren, por favor.

Yuugi les contó lo que pasó en la oficina con Kaiba, y Jounouchi y Honda le contaron a Yuugi lo que pasó en la mansión, ya que el faraón había guardado silencio.

Lo que aumentaba la culpa de Jounouchi era la clara angustia que se notaba en Yuugi. No se lo perdonaría jamás.

Aun así…

—Son unos idiotas— Yuugi dijo con una débil sonrisa—, pero los perdono. Sé que mi otro yo también lo hará, sin embargo, ahora no quiere salir del rompecabezas. Quizás deban esperar a mañana, me aseguraré de que esté aquí, conmigo.

Diciendo esto, Yuugi acarició la punta del rompecabezas con sus dedos, como si tratara de abrazar a su otro yo. Yuugi cerró sus ojos, y si bien, Jounouchi no podía sentirlo con certeza, se daba cuenta de que Yuugi compartía la angustia de su otro yo.

Eso lo hacía sentirse peor.

Él también…

…quería abrazar al faraón y no soltarlo jamás.

—Yuugi, yo…

Antes de que pudiera expresar sus emociones con honestidad, una melodía comenzó a sonar del bolsillo de Yuugi, quien, confundido y nervioso, comenzó a sacar su teléfono para atender la llamada.

—¿Hola? ¿¡Mokuba-kun!? T-Tranquilizate, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Jounouchi y Honda se miraron, tan preocupados como Yuugi se veía.

—¿¡Kaiba-kun ha…!? Tranquilo, él debió…—Yuugi parpadeó varias veces, como si Mokuba estuviera gritándole, posiblemente por eso no podía terminar sus frases.

Jounouchi llevó su mano a su pecho. ¿Qué habían hecho?

—Yo me encargaré, quedate ahí y no te preocupes. Todo estará bien—Yuugi pronunció rápidamente antes de cortar la llamada. Luego miró con sus ojos brillosos a sus amigos.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Yuugi?

—N-No lo sé, Mokuba-kun sonaba desesperado, decía que tuvo una discusión con mi otro yo, y después de eso no emitía ninguna palabra, estaba más agresivo e incoherente. Ya anocheció y no está ni en su oficina ni en la mansión—explicó Yuugi, frotando su rostro con sus manos.

—Tal vez salió a caminar—sugirió Honda—¿No atiende las llamadas?

Yuugi sacudió su cabeza.

De pronto, Yuugi sintió algo extraño en su corazón, una aceleración, como si le preocupara demasiado el bienestar de Seto Kaiba, más que a su propia vida.

Entonces, salió el faraón de su cascarón, enseñando ese ceño fruncido que lo caracterizaba y esa mirada firme que ahora brillaba preocupado.

—Iré a buscarlo.

Antes de que el faraón pasara por en medio de sus dos amigos, Jounouchi lo tomó del brazo y lo unió a su pecho en su fuerte abrazo. Quizás no era el momento adecuado para el otro Yuugi, pero para él, no podía existir otro momento para abrazarlo y sentir su calidez.

Pensaba que tal vez jamás podría volver a hacerlo.

—J-Jounouchi-kun…—el faraón tartamudeó confundido, con sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

—Nosotros iremos—le murmuró finalmente en el oído—Tú ve a la mansión, tranquiliza a Mokuba y espera a Kaiba ahí—dijo, separándose de él.

—Pero…

Antes de que el faraón pudiera quejarse, Honda llevó su dedo índice a sus labios. —Dejánoslo a nosotros—añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

~•~

No es que haya sido una mala idea, de hecho, no fue una idea precisamente. Fue algo que salió directamente de los corazones de Jounouchi y Honda, no por la preocupación que podrían llegar a sentir por Seto Kaiba, sino por el amor que sentían hacia su amigo Yuugi, no, el otro Yuugi.

Honda buscaba sin parar, no sabía a donde ir o si siquiera buscaría en el lugar correcto, se guiaba por la frase 'la intención es lo que cuenta', ya que alguien como Seto Kaiba seguro se encontraría en sitios inaccesibles para alguien como Honda, aun cuando el castaño podía tener la billetera llena, no estaría tan pesada como la de Kaiba.

Mientras tanto, Jounouchi corría hasta que los pulmones le dolieran, tuvo que detenerse en una plaza para recuperar el aire. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que no lo hacía porque se estaba agitando, sino porque necesitaba pensar en sus próximos movimientos y en el porqué de sus acciones.

¿Qué haría cuando encontrara a Kaiba? ¿Y por qué deseaba encontrarlo con todo su corazón?

Sí, la imagen del faraón se cruzaba por su mente y de un Yuugi orgulloso, sin embargo, no estaría para nada contento cuando viera el rostro arrogante del ojiazul, sabiendo lo que este le contestaría y como actuaría frente a su presencia. Jounouchi no soportaría un rastro más de descortesía y agresividad, saltaría sobre el cuello del ricachón como un perro furioso y defendería lo más preciado.

¿Realmente lo defendería? No, no era así. Estaría alimentando su propio ego. El verdadero egoísta había sido él todo este tiempo, sin tener en cuenta la felicidad del faraón y deseando arruinarla como si de su propia vida se tratara, como si el hecho de que Kaiba y el faraón fuera a matarlo. Había tantas emociones en su pecho que provocaban demasiado dolor.

¿Le molestaba que Kaiba y el otro Yuugi estuvieran juntos? No, no era eso.

La falta de tiempo que quedaba, esa era la respuesta.

Si el otro Yuugi estaba con Kaiba, él no estaría con Jounouchi, no tendrían tiempo para divertirse. No, lo dividirían.

No podían hacer eso cuando el faraón podría irse prácticamente mañana.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

Sentado en la banca, apoyaba sus codos en cada una de las rodillas y enterraba su rostro en sus manos. Quería presionar sus ojos hasta que estos dolieran y le hicieran olvidar por unos momentos que el tiempo corría.

—Si tan solo tuviera un pañuelo ahora mismo para darte, pero lo perdí mágicamente desde el Reino de los Duelistas—dijo una voz femenina, sensual y sarcástica, que hizo que Jounouchi levantara su cabeza con sus ojos brillantes.

Una mujer de generosas proporciones con una cabellera dorada y ondulada que caía por sus hombros se posicionaba frente al joven, quien desconsolado estaba hasta encontrar a esa figura que despertó a su corazón. Tan sorprendido estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que de nuevo estaba llorando frente a ella.

_¡Mai!_

Se frotó los ojos y la nariz con el dorso de su brazo y se levantó de la banca ferozmente. —¡N-No estoy llorando!

Una risita escapó de los finos labios de la dama. —Bien, haré como que no lo veo. Pero no puedo ignorar lo que estuvo pasando con Yuugi.

Jounouchi frunció el ceño, chasqueando la lengua, le dio una vuelta a su cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado.

—Anzu me contó todo. De verdad no puedo creer que hayas llegado tan lejos por unos estúpidos celos.

Jounouchi se sobresaltó y le devolvió la mirada a la mujer, sorprendiéndose aún más de que esta lo estuviera viendo con tanta fijeza, como si quisiera leerlo. —¡Yo no…!

—Creí que no le tenías miedo a nada, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tu debilidad se encuentra en tus amigos. Siempre has sido así—dijo al sonreír.

El rubio apretaba sus puños sintiéndose completamente vulnerable ante las palabras de Mai. Sus rodillas se debilitaron finalmente por la corrida que había dado y se sentó de nuevo en la banca, rendido. —Quiero protegerlos, a Yuugi, al faraón, a todos. Sin embargo…—Jounouchi se interrumpió para chasquear la lengua con impotencia.

Mai se puso de cuclillas en el suelo para estar a la altura del rostro del muchacho, y fijarse suavemente en sus ojos que denotaban angustia. —No eres el superhombre.

Dicho esto, Jounouchi alzó un poco la vista, encontrándose con los bellos ojos de la mujer. Mai era tosca e insufrible a veces, pero en momentos así, podía definirse como una mujer llena de dulzura. Sus labios se abrieron de deseo queriendo tocar los suyos en respuesta, aun así, optó por utilizarlos para hablar de lo que supuestamente le preocupaba.

—No sé qué haré cuando encuentre a Kaiba.

Mai pareció no esperar esas palabras, porque cuando las escuchó, parpadeó en confusión y luego soltó otra risita.

—Sólo no lo golpees. Saca tu lado sentimental, aunque al único que le funciona en una persona como él es al rey—dijo Mai.

La rubia se levantó y le guiñó un ojo al muchacho, despidiéndose de él como si faltara poco tiempo para el reencuentro.

Jounouchi sabía que no era así. Mai sólo pasaba de largo.

¿Por qué había tantas separaciones?

Cuando la mujer desapareció de su vista, alguien nuevo le llamó la atención. Tenía una altura mayor a quien se había ido, y una figura cubierta por ropa elegante y costosa. Típico de hombre de negocios que había llegado a lo alto.

Sin embargo, emocionalmente este hombre estaba en la cumbre, no se notaba en el exterior, pero Jounouchi, como lo conocía, sabía que no estaba bien.

Ese era su mejor intento de leer a Seto Kaiba, quien caminaba por la plaza en busca de la nada misma.

Un pie se arrastró hacia delante, el otro hacia atrás. Sus puños se apretaron a la par que sus dientes con tanta fuerza que dolía. Quería gritarle para llamarle la atención y a la vez dejarlo ir.

Su yo egoísta que trató de detener por el bien de su amigo estaba apareciendo y era difícil controlarlo. Asimismo, su amor por el otro Yuugi era más intenso que cualquier deseo egoísta.

Su dolor por su ausencia sería horrible, no haber podido disfrutar el tiempo con él por culpa de Seto Kaiba, era algo que le causaba demasiado rechazo. No quería que Kaiba estuviera con su amigo por esa misma razón, y al mismo tiempo, mezclar ese dolor con el arrepentimiento de no haber podido darle felicidad al otro Yuugi en el tiempo que estuvo aquí, sería muchísimo peor.

Pensando en todo eso, dio un paso hacia delante, su cuerpo se alzó de la banca y estiró su brazo como queriendo alcanzar al joven millonario que estaba a metros de distancia.

—¡Kaiba!

El alto se dio la vuelta, con esa mirada tan penetrante y fría que no hizo temblar al rubio en lo absoluto, pero sí le hizo preguntarse una vez más dónde se encontraba el amor que depositaba en el corazón del faraón.

Otra cosa que no pasó desapercibida de sus ojos fue el frasco que llevaba entre sus dedos, lo traía con tanta prioridad y a la vez lo trataba como si fuera a arrojarlo por el río en cualquier momento.

—Eres un inmaduro. ¿Lo sabías? —fue lo primero que le dijo ni bien recibió la atención del ojiazul.

Seto levantó una ceja. —No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo. Además, no es necesario hablar de inmadurez contigo—pronunció con arrogancia.

Jounouchi masticó la rabia y se armó de paciencia por el bien de Yuugi y el faraón.

—Sólo quiero hablar, no creo que ignorar las llamadas de tu hermano y preocupar a tu novio sea lo que te mantiene ocupado.

Dicho esto, Seto frunció el ceño, demostrando estúpidamente que Jounouchi había golpeado en un punto débil. El rubio sabía que tanto el faraón como Kaiba habían terminado su noviazgo, pero Seto no sabía que él sabía, y no le daría el gusto de compartirle semejante detalle.

—Lo que haga o no, no es asunto tuyo. Creí que no te meterías más en mi vida.

—No me importa tu vida, me importa la mía. Mi vida la comparto con Yuugi, con el otro Yuugi. En eso nos parecemos.

Seto apretó el frasco, y Jounouchi notó cómo se ruborizó ligeramente ante esas palabras. ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Sensibilizado?

—No me compares con un perro cobarde como tú.

—Lo que tú digas, pelmazo, pero no vas a negar que deseas tanto, no, incluso más que yo el compartir tu vida con la del faraón. Sin embargo, eso es imposible, porque él tiene un destino que no equivale al tuyo.

Seto agachó su cabeza, escondiendo la mirada en sus mechones castaños. Jounouchi se sorprendió de recibir semejante gesto, y se confió un poco más, dando unos pasos hacia delante.

—¡No me interesa el estúpido faraón! ¡Ni tu maldita relación con él! ¡No tienes derecho a hablar de mi como si me conocieras un poco! ¡Eres igual a él! —Seto gritó con toda su furia, alzando la mirada para enseñarle un semblante rabioso al rubio que se le acercaba, y lanzando el frasco al suelo con tal fuerza que el vidrio y el líquido se esparció por las baldosas. Era turno de Kaiba para acercarse a Jounouchi, tomándolo por el cuello de la camiseta, como a punto de darle un puñetazo. —Si llegas a ver a ese traidor, dile que ya no tengo nada que ver con su miserable vida.

Jounouchi tuvo que tragarse de nuevo el enojo, la indignación que le causaba oír cómo hablaban de su amigo. Su decisión no era solo encontrar a Kaiba, sino entregárselo al otro Yuugi con una actitud llena de resignación a la posibilidad de reconciliarse y tener, aunque sea un momento juntos.

Porque el faraón merecía ser feliz tanto en esta dimensión como en la otra. Merecía llevarse un buen recuerdo.

Jounouchi empujó al castaño, alejándose unos pasos.

—Bien, si no lo entiendes por las buenas…—empezó a decir, sacando dentro de su abrigo el disco de duelo.

Kaiba lo miró sobresaltado, pero cambió a una mirada desafiante.

—En serio, eres patético. De verdad quieres ponerte en vergüenza, perro baboso—Kaiba continuó pronunciando palabras llenas de desprecio.

Jounouchi mantenía su sonrisa decidida, sabía que había pocas probabilidades de ganar, aun cuando en Ciudad Batallas estuvo a punto, no podría ganarle a Kaiba. Sí, era un objetivo, pero su meta era llegar al corazón de Seto Kaiba como el faraón lo había hecho.

No será lo mismo, porque Jounouchi lo miraba con otros ojos, pero…

_«Sólo no lo golpees. Saca tu lado sentimental»_

_Eso haré, Mai, Yuugi._

_~•~_

Mokuba daba vueltas por toda la sala de estar, frotaba sus manos como si estuviesen sudorosas, y alborotaba sus cabellos largos dejándose un aspecto definido con locura. El faraón estaba haciendo lo mismo dentro del rompecabezas, Yuugi lo había dejado entrar ahí para que no contagiara su inquietud al niño que ya bastante preocupado estaba.

Desde que terminó con Kaiba que el faraón había estado mucho más inestable, en otro momento podría haber reaccionado de distinta manera, pero ahora estaba tanto o peor que Mokuba, quien era el único que tenía lazo sanguíneo con el CEO.

Claro, pero el lazo que unía al faraón con Seto Kaiba no solo era el del sacerdote con el monarca, sino un lazo que únicamente podía fortalecerse cuando ambos corazones consigan leerse y comprenderse.

Yuugi entendía a Kaiba, y su otro yo, era casi como una parte del corazón de Kaiba, aquel que lo mantenía balanceado. Si ambos se separaban, uno de los dos quebraría.

Era por eso por lo que el faraón terminó su relación con el ojiazul.

Sin embargo, no fue la mejor idea. La honestidad hubiera sido mucho mejor.

La puerta se abrió delicadamente, por unos segundos pensaron que sería Isono con las manos vacías, y en definitiva era él, pero venía acompañado de Jounouchi, Honda y Seto Kaiba.

Mokuba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazó con una fuerza que parecía obligarlo a quedarse amarrado a él.

Jounouchi tenía un aspecto terrible, como si le hubiesen dado una golpiza.

Estando con Kaiba, no le parecía una sorpresa.

—¡Jounouchi-kun! ¡Kaiba-kun! ¿¡Qué pasó!?— Yuugi preguntó con preocupación, y antes de poder escuchar la respuesta, el rompecabezas le había vibrado y se encontraba dentro de él.

El faraón salió de nuevo, para ver con sus propios ojos a su exnovio.

—Kaiba le dio una paliza una vez más, en un duelo—Honda explicó con una sonrisa ladina.

Jounouchi se ruborizó y estaba a punto de darle un golpe su amigo, hasta que Kaiba empezó a hablar.

—Una pelea patética—masculló—, y me hizo recordar por qué te había elegido mi rival—añadió, mirando al pequeño monarca, dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa.

El corazón el faraón se aceleró, sin embargo, cambió su probable expresión de emoción por una más seria, y la ocultó en sus mechones dorados mientras se resignaba a retirarse de la mansión una vez visto que Kaiba estaba en buenas condiciones.

—Buenas noches, Kaiba—murmuró.

—Gracias por traerlo, chicos—saludó Mokuba, soltando a su hermano mayor.

El monarca iba a cambiar con Yuugi, pero no pudo. Tampoco pudo dar un paso más hacia la puerta porque Jounouchi le había puesto una mano en su pecho, deteniéndolo.

Como si se entendieran, como si hubiesen llegado a un acuerdo y toda esta situación fuese parte de un plan particular. Kaiba habló después de la mirada fija del rubio hacia el faraón.

—Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes, faraón.

¿Un duelo? ¿Quería un duelo?

—No traje mi disco…

—No estoy hablando de un duelo. Tenemos que hablar.

En un momento así, prefería haber tenido un duelo con Kaiba que conversar sobre algo tan complicado como un amor imposible.

Jounouchi y Honda se retiraron, Mokuba le permitió a su hermano mayor subir a su habitación con su rival para arreglar el asunto que él aún no había comprendido. Nadie le había explicado nada al niño.

Por qué el faraón temblaba tanto. Por qué su hermano estaba tan rabioso desde la tarde hasta ahora, y por qué Jounouchi y su hermano parecían haberse vuelto amigos por unos pocos segundos.

Todas esas dudas volaban por la cabecita de Mokuba, aun así, trató de no presionar la respuesta, al menos esperando que cuando su hermano saliera de su habitación estuviera de mejor humor, el mejor que podía esperarse del CEO de KaibaCorp.

~•~

—No vine a rogarte que vuelvas conmigo, si eso es lo que estás esperando—Seto empezó a decir ni bien cerró la puerta de su habitación.

El faraón miraba alrededor, con un anhelo indescifrable desde el exterior, y que ardía internamente, atravesando su corazón, como si esa habitación fuese un sitio que podría haber compartido con el CEO de no ser por el cruel destino que los unió.

—No estoy esperando nada, en realidad—contestó—_Sólo que mi compañero finalmente se decida a dejarme entrar al rompecabezas. No soporto estar a solas contigo, Seto Kaiba. —_dijo en privado.

Seto se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. —Los vagos intentos de tu perro por hacerme creer en el amor me inspiraron, en verdad. No es que haya logrado algo relevante, pero consideré necesario darte la oportunidad de estar en este mundo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras una vez tengas tu cuerpo.

El faraón se sobresaltó, la voz de Seto sonaba siniestra, pero no era una sorpresa. Aun así, le generaba sospecha los planes del CEO, quien sería capaz de destruir el mundo con tal de conseguir lo que desea.

_Podrás estar conmigo para siempre._

Recordó esas palabras en la oficina, y se estremeció.

—No quiero saber cuál es tu plan, Kaiba. Tampoco quiero que lo lleves a cabo.

—Suenas como esa mujer egipcia, todos ustedes son igual de cobardes. Te haces el sacrificado diciendo que debes irte para encontrar tu estúpida identidad, sin darte cuenta de que ya tienes una.

El otro Yuugi estaba por refutar, parpadeó unos segundos y cerró su boca.

—No tienes nombre, ¿y qué? Yo te vi reír, discutir, gritar, llorar, y, sobre todo, amar. Eso es lo que te convierte en una persona. Ahora bien, no discutes las mismas cosas que ese perro inútil, o que tu amiga bocona, o el incrédulo de Yuugi, no lloras de la misma forma, ni amas a las mismas personas. Eso está muy claro, y _eso _es lo que crea tu identidad. Quien piense que la identidad se define por un nombre y apellido, debe ser realmente estúpido, y tú definitivamente no lo eres, porque sino no estaría perdiendo el tiempo contigo, te hubiera dejado ir a Egipto en el avión más barato y hasta la vista.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? Tienes otras cosas en qué pensar, otro futuro y un camino diferente al mío. Déjame irme en paz—el faraón dijo esto último con una voz quebrada.

Seto llevó sus dedos hasta su propio flequillo y tiró de él con exasperación. —¡Argh! ¡Retiro lo dicho! Sí, definitivamente eres estúpido. Pero ¿sabes qué?

Se acercó a su rival, amenazante, furioso y con esa misma energía lo tomó de sus prendas y lo acercó a su rostro, estando a pocos metros de su aliento. —No te dejaré en paz, porque te amo, estúpido.

Las palabras retumbaron en los oídos del faraón y lo sacudieron como un terremoto, se sorprendió a si mismo del tiempo que estuvo congelado, soportando la poca distancia que había entre ambos y que Seto no haya dado un paso más. Sus labios se estaban por rozar, pero ninguno dio la señal de que iban a besarse.

No es como si fuese la primera vez que Seto le había dicho esas palabras, lo había dicho unas pocas veces, y había sido tanto tiempo que no lo oía, unos días o más, que se le hacía extraño y maravilloso. Lo necesitaba.

¿Necesitar? No era la palabra adecuada, simplemente le hacía sentir tan bien ser amado por quien él amaba con todo su corazón, que lo admitiera abiertamente y no lo dejara con el beneficio de la duda.

Quería tocarlo. Sí, eso fue lo primero que se cruzó por su mente, ignorando el hecho de que sus ojos ardían por la frustración de no poder hacerlo.

¿Esta era su identidad? La que amaba con todo fervor a su rival, con quien había llevado a cabo una historia digna de contar, siendo capaz de llorar por no poder cumplir con lo que deseaba en un momento tan íntimo como era este.

Sus sentimientos por sus amigos, por Seto, sobre todo, eran la prueba de que estaba vivo, y si estaba vivo, él era alguien.

—Tú eres alguien, alguien que yo amo y alguien que me ama también—Seto pronunció suavemente, aflojando su puño que apresaba sus prendas, para llevarla al rostro de su amado y acariciar su mejilla.

—Pero no puedo quedarme, ¿qué vas a hacer si yo…?

—No he terminado contigo. Tenemos dos opciones.

Seto soltó al faraón y se alejó unos metros, dejándolo al monarca sentir el frío de su distancia.

—Estoy reservando un poco del líquido que Ishizu me dio, si lo bebes, permitirá que te separes del rompecabezas, por lo tanto, del cuerpo de Yuugi, por tiempo limitado—explicó.

Seto también había guardado una versión alterada del líquido, que supuestamente lo volvía permanente, pero lo había perdido en un momento de frustración que no admitiría.

Los ojos del faraón se abrieron como platos.

—Pienso volver ese tiempo limitado en algo eterno.

—Seto.

—¿Me dirás que no? No me daré por vencido contigo.

—¡No hagas eso! No sabes las consecuencias que podrías traer tanto a mi como al cuerpo de Yuugi, y estás desesperado, porque te volviste dependiente de mi presencia. El amor no funciona de esa manera, Kaiba, no significa posesión o una especie de encadenamiento que los unirá eternamente. ¡El amor también significa saber decir adiós!

La voz del faraón atravesó las barreras de su corazón, la honestidad sobrepasaba la testarudez del CEO, quien se mantuvo en silencio por un minuto o dos.

Luego, se echó a reír.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

La carcajada resonaba por toda la habitación, fue bajando de volumen y lo único que se oía era el intento por recuperar el aire. Seto se secó una lágrima, y se limitó a contestar. —Puede ser. Yo no dependo de nadie, faraón, pero ya deberías saber a estas alturas que, lo que _yo _quiero, lo consigo. Y _yo _quiero amarte, quiero estar contigo, si no es hoy, será mañana, y si no es mañana, será muy pronto. No te dejaré ir.

—No puedes evitar el destino, Kaiba.

—Me tienes harto con esa palabra. Te dejaré irte a Egipto si eso es lo que quieres, consigue tu estúpido nombre y tus recuerdos, pero no creas que podrás olvidarte de mí y que esto será lo último que verás de tu rival.

—¿Serás capaz de atravesar el inframundo sólo para verme? Deja que te preste el Libro de las Dos Vías para que no te pierdas en el camino. En serio, no dejas de decir tonterías, Kaiba.

—Tonta será tu reacción cuando me veas conseguirlo.

El faraón parecía que estaba a punto de reír ante la idea absurda de Kaiba de atravesar las puertas del inframundo, parecían fantasías infantiles, caprichos del CEO, pero había una pizca de esperanza en el corazón del monarca de que sus intenciones fueran verdaderas y eternas, que no importara cuanto tiempo pase, algún día el ojiazul lo alcanzaría y lo vería así estuviera lejos de la vida misma.

Así sonaba muy tonto, absurdo e imposible. Pero, era amor, al fin y al cabo.

El monarca lo pondría a prueba. ¿Era beneficioso? ¿Un peligro? Quizás, se olvidaría y continuaría con sus proyectos, olvidándose poco a poco de eso tan apasionado que había llamado amor.

Lo entristeció y lo emocionó, porque el otro Yuugi conocía lo suficiente a Kaiba para saber que no se olvidaría tan fácilmente y que no era sólo palabras bonitas, y a la vez, dudaba de las posibilidades de que lo lograra.

Era cuestión de tirar la moneda.

Debía pensar en el ahora, mañana podría irse, en cualquier momento podría desaparecer, y tenía al CEO frente a él, con la posibilidad de amarlo con todo su cuerpo y alma. Si Ishizu le dio ese líquido a Kaiba, conociéndolo como era, entonces, no correría ningún peligro, ¿verdad?

—_Intentémoslo, otro yo—_surgió la voz de su compañero que lo animaba a abandonar su testarudez.

—_Estoy siendo egoísta, compañero, no puedo._

—_No lo haces solamente por ti, sino por Kaiba-kun, por mí, por Jounouchi y Honda—kun, Anzu y Mokuba-kun que se esforzaron por hacer que esto funcione. No hagas que sea en vano, de ser así, te odiaremos toda la vida—_lo pronunció con una sonrisa amable que no encajaba para nada con lo último que le había dicho.

Bien, definitivamente Yuugi lo estaba amenazando.

No tenía otra opción.

El faraón suspiró. Seto parpadeó ansiosamente.

—Dame ese líquido.

—_Demandante como siempre—_Seto se dijo en su cabeza, sonriendo para sí.

Sacó del cajón otro frasco, era un poco grande para la poca cantidad que llevaba. Interiormente temblaba con anticipación, Seto estaba entusiasmado y el monarca llevaba un ligero temor en su corazón.

No sabía lo que pasaría una vez se llevara el líquido a sus labios.

Tomó la botella de vidrio, fría, con una tapa de plástico para desenroscar. Parecía una botella de agua, podía imaginar que sólo estaba tomando agua, pero eso resultaría imposible.

No podía mentirse a sí mismo, tampoco perderse esta oportunidad.

Desenroscó la tapa de la botella y estaba a punto de llevarla a sus finos labios, hasta que la alejó de su boca para hablar. —¿Cuánto tiempo tendré?

—No se sabe, pero será suficiente para nosotros.

El faraón asintió con cierta vacilación, el calor en su rostro había aumentado, sabiendo a lo que Seto se refería.

Entonces, la boca de la botella rozó sus labios y el líquido pasó por su lengua cayendo a su garganta.

Era agua, no tenía sabor. ¿Ishizu no le habría estado haciendo una broma al CEO?

Seto pensó lo mismo cuando pasaba un minuto y el faraón seguía igual. Hasta que…

Un gemido doloroso sonó en la habitación, las manos del monarca temblaban y el sudor comenzaba a recorrer su sien. El joven rechinaba los dientes y presionaba su cabeza con sus manos, arrodillándose en el suelo alfombrado para sostenerse de algo.

Seto se acercó al muchacho, sintiendo por primera vez el arrepentimiento. ¿Esto era normal? No, alguien como Ishizu no pensaría en hacerle daño al faraón, a quien tanto respetaban. ¿Verdad?

Trataba de consolarse estúpidamente, mientras oía al faraón gimotear de dolor.

El monarca escuchaba a Yuugi gritar, sentía que la piel se le desgarraba y la cabeza palpitaba horriblemente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era como si su corazón, como si su carne quisiera escapar, arrancándose de cualquier manera para volverlo en nada más que un cascarón vacío.

Ardía, todo ardía demasiado.

Las manos de Seto le quemaban, tomaban sus hombros y lo estaban quemando.

Lo empujó violentamente. No lo estaba viendo, no sabía cómo lo estaba mirando o en qué posición lo había dejado. Cerraba sus ojos con tal fuerza que veía todo de un color verde, naranja y blanco.

¿Cuándo se iba a detener? El ardor sólo aumentaba, algo se estaba separando de él, alguien le estaba arrancando la mitad de su cuerpo.

Eso era lo que Seto estaba viendo, habiendo caído sentado en la cama, por el empujón de su rival, empezaba a ver un brillo salir del rompecabezas, abrazando el cuerpo entero del monarca, quien no dejaba de lanzar gemidos dolorosos. Ese brillo iba tomando forma humana y salía de la espalda del monarca.

Esa forma llevaba algo puntiagudo, como el cabello de Yuugi. De hecho, era Yuugi, el otro Yuugi, el Yuugi incrédulo y amable.

Los gemidos fueron cesando a medida que ese cuerpo se separaba del otro, y sólo se oían jadeos. Yuugi salió del cuerpo del faraón y cayó sobre el suelo, jadeando también.

Seto estúpidamente se estaba pellizcando la mano, asegurándose de que no estaba soñando, que no estaba loco ni muerto, que de verdad estaba viendo a los dos Yuugis en su habitación, y que había logrado que su amante tuviera control sobre su cuerpo y podría hacer lo que quisiera con él en ese poco tiempo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser eterno?

Mientras el dolor se detuvo, el monarca alzó lentamente la mirada, encontrándose a su lado con su compañero. No era extraño verlo, pero ¿por qué se había materializado ahora? No, parecía que podía tocarlo, que realmente estaba ahí.

¿Era cierto? Acercó su mano a la contraria para tocarla, y la apretó. Ambas manos estaban sudadas pero frías.

—¿Compañero?

—¿Otro yo?

Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja estaba creciendo en sus rostros existentes. Lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Yuugi y se tomó el atrevimiento de abrazar a su otro yo, aprovechando la situación de que podía tocarlo, sabiendo que no podría hacerlo en ningún otro momento.

Quería llevarlo con los demás, que pudieran hacer lo mismo, que pudieran disfrutar de un día juntos, sin tener que elegir entre dos Yuugis. Pero…

Había alguien que hizo todo esto, y que merecía pasar este tiempo limitado con el faraón, quien ahora tenía un cuerpo propio.

Su cuerpo, aun así, era similar al de Yuugi, con su piel tan pálida como siempre, pero esa mirada que lo hacía fácil de distinguir.

Rápidamente, Yuugi se separó y señaló con la mirada a Kaiba.

El faraón se ruborizó ligeramente, y sonrió con timidez.

—Compañero…—empezó a decir.

—Creo que estoy sobrando—dijo entre risitas, levantándose del suelo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, sólo guiño su ojo y le murmuró: —No lo arruines, otro yo.

Dejando al faraón estrenando su rostro haciendo nada más y nada menos que un puchero, manteniéndose en el suelo. Se volteó al sentir una presencia alta a su lado.

Seto lo estaba mirando con orgullo y arrogancia, cruzado de brazos.

Arrodillado en el suelo, el faraón se sentía vulnerable. No tenía su rompecabezas para refugiarse, Yuugi lo llevaba. No podía huir de esta situación, y, a decir verdad, no quería hacerlo.

Se levantó, aun notándose más pequeño que su rival, pero no se acomplejó demasiado por eso. Le entregó una sonrisa seductora. —Eres un bastardo—pronunció irónicamente.

Seto sonrió de tal forma que se veía un poco de esa dentadura blanquecina. —Lo sé.

Sin decir nada más, sin desperdiciar mucho tiempo, el primero en dar un paso hacia delante fue el faraón, para alcanzar esos labios que lo recibieron hambrientamente.

Seto cayó sentado en la cama intencionalmente, llevando al contrario encima de su regazo, con sus piernas apretando cada costado de sus muslos. Su lengua pequeña, su propia lengua estaba ahora dándose un festín con la boca del CEO, el faraón se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que usaba un cuerpo, sabiendo las cosas básicas y disfrutando cada habilidad que poseía sobre la abertura y los músculos de Seto.

El faraón hacía lo mejor que podía, apoderándose de ese húmedo miembro bucal de su pareja, quien no quiso quedarse atrás, avanzando con movimientos rápidos y feroces, juntándose en una danza erótica, un duelo que definiría quien obtendría más placer, quién besaría mejor y aguantaría hasta quedarse sin aire.

El joven de cabello exótico no podía evitar extender un poco más sus piernas, permitiéndole a su peso inclinar un poco el cuerpo del contrario, rozándose sin esperar más mientras Seto arrasaba con su boca, absorbiendo su saliva y dejando que se derramara por las comisuras, ahogando gemidos que ya no eran de dolor sino de un placer innombrable, explorando cada rincón de esa cavidad tentadora.

El duelo se extendió, el aire se iba apagando de a poco y los pulmones comenzaban a arder. Las separaciones se realizaban por cada segundo.

Un segundo, separación, tomaban aire y regresaban.

Otro segundo, separación tomaban aire y regresaban.

La habitación se llena de jadeos, inhalaciones y exhalaciones, el pegajoso sonido de la saliva chocándose y las lenguas acariciándose desesperadas por lubricarse.

Seto se estaba cansando de esa posición, adorando el roce de entrepiernas, pero queriendo mantener su peso sobre el pequeño cuerpo del monarca. Cumplió con su cometido, tirándose de espaldas e ilusionando al muchacho de que quedaría arriba, para nada más voltearlo bruscamente y aplastarlo con su pecho prominente.

El calor les hizo recordar que la ropa aún estaba presente e hicieron un desastre en el suelo al no desperdiciar el tiempo y quitarse todo lo que llevaban encima.

El faraón estaba sorprendido de su propio cuerpo, aunque no tenía la posibilidad de verlo completo, y aunque existiera esa posibilidad, sus ojos estaban pegados a la masculinidad resaltada en la figura de su rival. No lo había visto por completo, y ahora lo estaba saboreando, relamiéndose con esa imagen que le brindaba, tumbando su desnudez sobre él. Las manos del faraón se deslizaron suavemente desde su nuca hacia abajo, apretaba su cuello deliciosamente, paseándose por sus omóplatos y hombros, bordeando sus brazos y cada músculo marcado y bien trabajado. Se ahogaba plácidamente por sus pectorales que aplastaban su propio pecho delgado.

El monarca llevaba músculos con los cuales llenaba las prendas, pero la delgadez la heredó de Yuugi y no se comparaba con los abdominales de su amante que tanto lo embriagaban. Les dio una mirada rápida y sólo sentirlo sobre su piel lo hacía gemir suavemente.

Algo debajo suyo, mucho más abajo estaba creciendo y palpitando sobre las llamas que se estaban encendiendo. Seto era la gasolina que causaba su fuego. Sus miembros se golpeaban entre sí mientras el castaño lo devoraba, abandonando su boca y cazando su cuello. Era difícil para el otro Yuugi concentrarse, regresó sus manos a la cabeza de su amante y tiró de su cabello con fuerza, oyendo un brusco gemido que calentó aún más las entrepiernas que se rozaban.

Sintió que arrancaban su piel con una mordida fuerte, un chupón que dejaría una marca violenta pero apasionada y atesorada, si tan solo su cuerpo pudiera mantenerse por más tiempo.

Quería llorar y no por el dolor, sino por el hecho de no poder mirarse en el espejo mañana y encontrarse con las marcas que Seto le dejaría.

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba? Que sea el suficiente.

Seto jadeó pesadamente, con sus grandes manos apretando los delgados y delicados muslos de su pareja, expandiendo esas piernas que lo recibían y permitían que sus miembros calientes hicieran tanto contacto como el resto de sus cuerpos.

Los dientes ansiosos por devorar más fueron hacia los pobres pezones del duelista, lameteando y mordiendo, tirando de ellos para que quedaran tan erectos como sus miembros que iban endureciendo.

El faraón temblaba, rogando por piedad, la mezcla de sensaciones era difícil de manejar, pero no había espacio para el miedo aun siendo la primera vez. Adoraba este suave dolor de sus apretones, sus mordidas y los cosquilleos placenteros de su lengua y su boca.

Su corazón latía a mil por segundo, y deseaba que esto se hiciera eterno.

_Hazme el amor hasta que muera_

Eso deseaba pedirle. Ese sería el regalo indicado.

De pronto, se le hizo un clic en la mente.

Este era el mejor regalo que podía darle a Seto Kaiba.

No su cuerpo, no el placer solamente o su tiempo, sino su amor entero, brindándole este momento de intimidad que significaba la unión de sus corazones.

Seto no está pensando en el pasado ni en el futuro, sino en este momento en que lo saboreaba y hacía que se retorciera, rogando por más, gimiendo su nombre como si fuese un juramento.

—¡Ah!

Sus pensamientos, su realidad se detuvo, entrando en un mundo de fantasía donde la lengua experta de su rival dibujaba su pelvis y se reducía a la punta sensible de su miembro, besando y tentando.

Tembló como jamás lo había hecho, gimió desvergonzadamente con su vena expuesta siendo acariciada.

¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? ¿Cuándo tuvo la idea de devolverle el obsequio de esa noche de tormenta?

No, su mirada no se enfocaba en su miembro, sino en esa abertura que se expandía por él. Sepultó su lengua dentro de esa cavidad, deslizándose adentro y hacia afuera. Cuando los oídos de Seto captaron los rugidos agónicos y exasperados de su amado, sonrió con una victoriosa arrogancia.

El faraón no aguantaría mucho tiempo más de esta apasionada tortura. Sus manos hundieron la cabeza de su pareja, queriendo sentir más de ese miembro pequeño y húmedo, moviendo su pelvis como si de esa forma funcionara y Seto, al principio, casi perdía el control, pero luego lo recuperó, lubricó y satisfizo esa zona con paciencia. Cerrando sus ojos al sentir una zona más de su cuerpo, el cuerpo del faraón; de su amante, su querido y dulce rival.

—S-Seto… ¡Por favor! ¡Te necesito!

De nuevo esa palabra, la palabra _necesitar_ ahora llevaba otro significado, no era dependencia, no le importaba decir algo tan vergonzoso, quería sentir la dureza y calidez de su amado, que este lo viera con esos orbes azules y brillantes y que se reflejara su figura allí.

Sí, así fue, mientras el hombre se separaba de su cuerpo y se lubricaba a si mismo, a esa erección que se endurecía por el roce de su mano, este lo miraba y decía de nuevo esas palabras que jamás pensó que volvería a oír en tan poco tiempo, y menos salir de su boca con tanta pasión.

—Te amo.

Lo miró y continuó mirándolo mientras se tocaba, no era su cuerpo al que miraba, no era su belleza física, era como si estuviera entrando a su alma, a su corazón.

Ambos estaban entrando a sus corazones disfrutando el sabor de sus espíritus, recordando cada momento vivido y pensando sobre su futuro como si fuese a existir.

Era un juramento.

Seto le estaba haciendo un juramento al unir sus labios nuevamente, abandonándose a si mismo y contemplando el sentimiento de palpitante longitud accediendo a esa abertura que tanto lo anhelaba, embistiendo suave y lentamente, le hacía la promesa.

El faraón se acomodaba a su tamaño, y lágrimas señalaban su dolor, la lengua que sobresalía con sus gemidos agudos y sedosos, denotaba el placer. El dolor desaparecía y los deseos aumentaban, la promesa se estaba completando y sellando, mientras el muchacho gritaba por más.

Seto se enterró bruscamente, sacudiendo el cuerpo debajo suyo y pegándose a este con el sudor que los envolvía, la cama se deslizaba y golpeaba la pared, ya no eran solos los jadeos y gemidos, sino los golpes y sacudidas que sucedían por el acto vehemente que resumía todo su amor. Los gemidos del faraón indicaban que aumentara su velocidad, cayendo en un estado de delirio absoluto.

El faraón clavó sus uñas en su espalda y arañó como queriendo llevarse de recuerdo fragmentos de su piel. Seto gruñó violentamente, disfrutando de ese ardor que le causaba, y ansioso por ver esas marcas en el espejo en la mañana. Aprisionó su boca con hambre de su lengua, mordiendo esos labios suaves y dejándolos hinchados y rojizos, el sabor metálico de la sangre hacía de la situación más embriagante y deliciosa.

Esta noche quedaría marcada, no importaba si no quedaba en sus cuerpos, pero que quedara en sus corazones, que este placer se marcara lo suficiente como para que el deseo de amarse otra vez fuera tan fuerte para lograr que estos se buscaran, sin importar los limites que le proponía el universo.

No lo olvidarían, no se olvidaría.

La semilla que se derramó dentro suyo en forma de promesa.

~•~

Abrazó a su almohada, aferrándose a un sentimiento extraño, uno conocido como el alivio que resultaba extraño a la hora de levantarse.

Yuugi abrió los ojos, rozando la punta del rompecabezas con sus dedos mientras sus brazos envolvían la almohada sobre la que dormía. Ya no sentía esa sensación fría de vacío que lo atormentaba anoche, ni el peso del secreto que le había guardado a sus amigos sobre lo que Seto Kaiba había hecho con su otro yo.

¿Seguiría ahí?

—Otro yo…

Unos segundos pasaron y no hubo respuesta, por un momento Yuugi pensó que quizás el tiempo no era limitado, o que todavía no había pasado ese límite, o tal vez…

…él había desaparecido.

No era así. Su otro yo contestó:

—Aquí estoy.

Yuugi sonrió, e imaginó que su otro yo le estaba sonriendo de vuelta.

Regresó, pero…

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor que nunca. Y yo…—suspiró—Estoy preparado para continuar.

Yuugi sabía a lo que se refería, y, a decir verdad, no estaba seguro de si él mismo estaba listo para la partida de su otro yo, pero lo acompañaría a emprender ese viaje, sin importar las dificultades. —¿Qué hay de Kaiba-kun?

—Eso se verá con el tiempo. Confía en él, compañero. Es lo único que te pido.

El joven tricolor asintió, aun sin saber el completo significado de eso. Confiaba en Kaiba, pero más que nada, confiaba en su otro yo.

Siempre fue así.

~•~

El canto de los pájaros le golpeaba su cerebro, su cabeza palpitaba como nunca, y dolía bastante. A pesar de eso, sentía como si hubiera dormido una eternidad, lejos de las pesadillas y la incomodidad de la inquietud que le causaba el insomnio. No hubo nada de eso, fue como aquella noche después de su cumpleaños, en la que había dormido al lado del faraón y Mokuba.

Excepto por el pequeño detalle de que cuando abrió sus ojos, no vio a ninguno de los dos.

Estaba seguro de que cuando se levantara vería a Mokuba desayunando o algo, pero…

_Me hace falta él._

Acarició el otro lado de la cama, las sábanas se sentían frías, su cuerpo estaba seco y alejado de la calidez de otro cuerpo.

Estaba por ceder a la frustración, pero…

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño de su habitación, viéndose así en el espejo, volteándose nomás para fijarse en las marcas rojas en su espalda.

Una sonrisa se estiró en su rostro. La decisión se hacía cada vez más presente.

Regresó a la habitación, mirando hacia la ventana, el sol golpeaba a sus ojos y los pájaros volaban en el cielo despejado.

—No me daré por vencido contigo, y si tengo que atravesar el mismo inframundo, lo haré—pronunció en una voz clara y alta.

Seto no dejó de mirar al cielo con determinación, sin darse cuenta de que el faraón estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Sus corazones latieron ignorantes de su amor indicado.

* * *

**¡Y se terminó! Dando una abertura hacia el arco de Dark Side of Dimensions. Realmente fue muy complicado pensar en un final que le gustara a todos. No quería faltarle el respeto a Yuugi, ni hacer un final muy básico y feliz.**

**Ustedes juzguen**

_**La discusión de Seto y Yami Yuugi:**_ **ambas discusiones que tienen los dos, tanto la de la oficina como la que tienen en la habitación de Kaiba fueron improvisadas. Empecemos por la de la oficina, me quise enfocar en la angustia y las preocupaciones de ambos, me metí tanto que sentí que no hacía falta poner demasiado dialogo, que la comunicación se basara más en el silencio, los gestos y las miradas. Me gustó mucho escribir algo así, para mi que así funcionaría la relación entre estos rivales testaturdos. Luego, la discusión en la habitación es más mi definición de Kaiba, pienso que así hablaría las cosas, pues esa sería su mejor manera de 'conversar', sobre todo cuando Yami no pone mucho de su parte. Iba a hacer que la conversación fuera más cursi y de cuento de hadas, pero me salió un Kaiba tosco. ¡Lo lamento!**

**-Por cierto, el Libro de las Dos Vías es un texto egipcio de más de 4000 años de antiguedad en donde figuraba un mapa del inframundo.**

**Antes de concluir con esto, quiero avisar que estoy tomando pedidos navideños, y si tienen alguno, me lo mandan y lo escribo. Sin importar el ship, la trama o el género, haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Siempre y cuando funcione como OneShot, Two-Shot o Drabble.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
